Dangerous step
by Cutie pari
Summary: Abhijeet decided to take revenge for his all insult from Cid team...he will go against Cid... simply Cid Vs Abhijeet...Based on giraftar series...this will be shock for you..peeped into read more...*Duo story *... CHECK A/n ,all my readers it's urgent (last Chapter updated)
1. Dangerous step

**A/n: This story is based after giraftar series...you will see Abhijeet sir in different character in this story...so you have to keep patience while reading this...**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet became so much silent and harsh after that...he didn't use to talk to his teammates like before...he didn't use to do mastmasti- majak like before ...even he didn't talk to daya on personal level... they all were missing his real Abhijeet sir specially daya missing his buddy badly...he tried to dig out the matter what made his abhi like this but nobody had dare to tell me all things...they knew they all had done a big blunder in the absence of daya...so abhijeet's behaviour is really acceptable for them...

 **Duo's house...**

Daya was moving in his house to and fro in tension...his face was having a worried line...

Daya in tension (mumbling): Itna late ho gya...abhi ab tak nhi aya... _ **looking at clock wall...**_ 1 baj gye aur vo 9 baje hi ghar se nikla tha.. _ **he sat on couch rubbing his face with palm..**_ he dialed the number but abhijeet was not attending his call...in frustration he kept the mobile back on table..ufff ye phone bhi nhi utha raha... _ **his sinus was very fast...**_

But his heart beat became normal when he heard the door bell sound...

Daya stepping toward the door: aaj to mai ise pooch Kar rahunga ki iske deemag me chal kya raha hai... _ **he opened the door and abhijeet entered into house...**_

Abhijeet started to move into his room without looking at daya when daya hold his wrist tightly to stopped him...

Daya in anger: pooch sakta hun ki itne der tak tum kahan the,

Abhijeet in tired tone: Daya abhi mera tumhare savalo ke javab dene ka bilkul mood nhi hai...mai bhut thak gya hun...

Daya keft him and said: thak to mai bhi gaya hun...tumhare iss chupi se...kahin bhi kabhi bhi tum mujhe bina bataye chale jate ho...nahi ghar aur _**teasingly**_ bureau me tum ab dikhai hi nhi dete...ho kya gya hai tumhe abhijeet...

Abhijeet in anger: Daya ye kya ate hi tumne apni interrogation chalu kardi...ab kya banda apni tarah se jeendgi bhi nhi jee sakta...mai jo Chahu vo karunga...tum hote kaun ho mere jindgi me dakhal dene vale(in loud rash tone)

Daya in hurt: bhai hun mai tumhara abhijeet...aur mujhe ye janne ka pura hak hai ki tumhari jindgi me kya ho raha hai...

Abhijeet totally ignored him in sleepy tone : daya good night...jake so jao..mujhe bhi bhut neend aa rahi hai... _ **and he**_ _ **moved to his room...**_

Daya in sad tone: Abhi ko ho kya gya hai...jabse mai vapas aya hun isne mujhse sahi se baat bhi nhi ki...aur bureau me sabse itna ukhra ukhra rahta hai...Acp sir, team yahan rtak ki mujhse bhi anjano ki tarah pes ata hai...aur mujhe koi kuch batane ko taiyar hi nhi hai ki akhir Abhijeet ke saath hua kya itne Dino me jisse vo itna badal gya...kuch bhi ho mujhe sab pata lagana hoga varna bhut der ho jaegi...

Abhijeet in call: sagar tujhe mere liye ek kaam karna hai... _ **in winking smile..**_ kaam thora khtarnak hai...par mujhe pata hai tere liye mushkil nhi... _ **and he cut the call...**_

He laid on bed with an evil smile on his face while humming the song:

 _ **Bhut khatarnak hun mai**_

 _ **Bhut khatarbak hun mai...**_

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: i think it's a summary type chapter...so should i continue this story or not???**

 **plzzz review and tell me...next chapter will be long if i got required number of reviews...**

 **Bye...tc ...**


	2. inteqaam

Abhijeet got up and went to meet Sagar in mid night...

 **In a godown type place...** Abhijeet in strong tone: sagar tu mere liye kya kar sakta hai...

Sagar in confident: apun aapke liye jaan bhi de Sakta hai...aap mujhpe pura bharosa kar sakte ho...

Abhijeet in painful smile; beta aaj kl ke jamane me bharosa kisi pe nahi karna chahiye...kyunki jab aapke apne aapka bharosa torte hai na to bhut dukh hota hai...(dreamy tone)

Sagar keeping hand on his shoulder: apun janta hai bhai...aapke saath unlogo ne bhut bura kiya..par apun aapko kabhi dhoka nhi dega...aapne meri behan ki ijjat bachayi thi ...apun aapke liye apna sab kuch dav pe laga sakta hai...aap bas ek baar hukum karo bhai...

Abhijeet: tumhe Mumbai central me jana hai...vahan cell no 20 me jagya naam ka ek kaidi hai ...tumhe use uss jail se bhagana hai...

Sagar in shock: kya...par bhai Apun usko bhagaega kaise...matlab vahan to bhut sakht pehra rehta hai na...

Abhijeet in smirk: cell ke neeche basement to nhi par ek swedege hai..tum uss pipeline se jagya ko kheech lena...uske baad ka mai sambhal lunga... _ **making smirk on his face...**_

Sagar : theek hai...par jana kab hai...

Abhijeet: kl hi...apne jail yatra ke liye taiyar ho ja chhote...accha ab mai nikalta hun...aur ek baat yaad rakhna ye baat humdono ke beech hi rahni chahiye...

Sagar in smile: apun aise hi bhai nhi bolta aapko...balki bara bhai manta bhi hai...apun jaan de dega par muh nhi kholega...

Abhijeet nodded and went from there...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet laid on bed...a realx smile came on his lip...

 **Abhijeet pov: Chalo ek kaam to ho gya...ab baaki ka kaam kl subah ...neend to meri uss din se hi gayab hai jab se Cid valo ne mujhpe daya ko goli marne ka ilzaam lagaya...ab to mai gehri neend me tabhi sounga jab mera maksad pura hoga...** **aur phir kabhi uss neend se uthunga bhi nhi... _a tear slip down from his eyes..._**

He spend his whole night staring on ceiling...calculating his next plan ... god knows what he is doing or what he will do...

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet got up from bed and became redy in his formal wears...his eyes were swelled and red due to sleepless night...

Daya also came in lawn and become astonish to see Abhijeet in formal...

Daya in shock: boss tum abhi kaha jaa rahe ho...aaj to sunday hai na..

Abhijeet stammered: haan vo sagar...us..use kuch khabar deni hai...

Daya : par itni subah...tum ek kaam karo...pahle naasta karlo..phir chale jana...

Abhijeet cutting him in stiff tone: look daya...mai ek sr. inspector hun koi baccha nhi...mai apna dhyan khud rakh sakta hun... _ **daya become so much hurt but he didn't show with his expression...**_ Daya now plz grown up...hum cid se hai...kabhi bhi kuch bhi important kaam ho sakta hai...har vakt to mai tumhe batane nhi baith jaunga na... _ **he made disgusting face looking daya and went from there...**_

Daya become stanstill on his place...his buddy hurt his heart so much today... _ **tears glazed in his eyes...**_

Daya in innocent teary tone: boss maine aisa kya kardiya jo tumne mujhe aisa danta...

He remembered that time when his care and concern ga e his buddy so much sooth not irritate like this...

 _ **Flashback...**_

Abhijeet got a big cut on his palm while working in the kitchen and unwilling a painful "ahhhhhh" came from his mouth...

Daya rushed to kitchen and become stunned to see hand was bleeding profusely...he hurriedly came near him and instantly tied his wound with a towel ...

Daya in scolding; Abhi tumhara deemag to theek hai...dhtan kaha tha tumhara kaam karne vakt... _ **he sat him on couch...**_ ab yahan baitho..hilna mat...mai first aid leke ata hun...

Daya came with first aid and started to clean blood from his wound in which Abhijeet was flinching badly...

Daya lovingly: shhh...bas... bas...ho gya...kuch nhi hua...abhi theek ho jaega ... _ **he blown on his wound softly...**_ and looked at Abhijeet...he became panick to see teary eyes of Abhijeet...

Daya in tension: Abhi tumhare ankho me ansu...bhut dukh raha hai na tumhe...chalo hum doctor ke paas chalte hai...

Abhijeet cutting him with placing his hand on his cheek: mai theek hun meri jaan... _ **wiping his tears...**_ ye ansu isliye gam ke nhi khusi ke hai...iss baat ki khusi ki duniya ka sabse pyara bhai mere paas hai jo meri itni parvah karta hai..mujhse itna pyar karta hai ... _ **daya smiled tearily...**_ _ **and hugged him tightly...**_

Daya in hug: vo to mai humesa rahunga...par tum kabhi nhi badloge na(in somewhat fear)

Abhijeet stroking his hair lovingly: aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki abhi Apne bear ko bhool jaye... _ **aparted daya from hug...**_ tujhe pata hai tera abhi jinda hai sirf teri vajah se...jis din agar mai badal jayu to soch lena tera abhi mar gaya...

Daya in fear plus anger: abhi agar tumne dubara se aisi baat ki na...to.. _ **his words fell and tear slip Down his eyes...**_

Abhijeet in cute tone: accha Baba sorry... _ **wiping his tear...**_ aage se aisa kabhi nhi bolunga...

Abhijeet in naughty tone: vaise daya mere hath me to chot lag gaya...ab aaj ka khana tujhe hi bana parega..

Daya in carefree tine: Boss tum chinta mat karo...

jab mai first aid lane Gaya tha to maine virat ko call kar Diya tha..

vo tumhara haath bhi dekh lega aur pizza bhi leke aega... _ **Abhijeet's mouth opened in shock...**_ tum apns wallet taiyar rakhna...

Abhijeet in anger throw cushion on him while daya slip from there in laughing... Abhijeet was just grunting" mota bhaloo kahi ka, humesa chuna laga deta hai mujhe..

huh...

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

His body shievered remembering a line" _**jis din mai badal jayu to sochna tera abhi mar gaya"...**_

Daya in composing tone: Kya daya...tu kya soch raha gai...accha soch sab accha hi hoga...vo abhi kuch pareshan hai...isliye usne aisi baate ki... _ **he took a deep sigh to control over fear ...which was gripping him day by day of lissing his buddy...his half soul...his only earth's realation...**_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Abhijeet went to meet his friend Aman who is a cop...a police officer..**

Abhijeet : Aman mujhe tumhari ek madad Chahiye...tumhe Mumbai central jail me cell no 20 me jagya ke saath ek aur qaidi sagar ko dalna hai...

Aman in confusion; kyu...aur ye vahi jagya hai na jo bhut bara hightech criminal hai...

Abhijeet: haan vahi hai... actually ye jo sagar hai uske pet me jagya ka koi bhut para plan hai...aur caise to ye sach bolega nhi...aur jagya ko to tum jante hi ho(aman nodded in conveince)...isliye hum undono ko saath rakhna chahte hai taki koi sira haath lag jaye...

Aman in praising tone: aap cid vale to sach me bhut kamal ke hote hai ...kya plan banaya hai...par sir aap ye baat direct jailor ko bhi bol sakte hai na...vo aapki madad

karega..

Abhijeet : nhi hum aisa nhi kar sakte ...hume sara plan systematic dhang se rakhna hai taki jagya ko koi shak na ho...vo bhut shatir hai..humara trap turant pakar lega...kl court me sagar ko leke mujhe statement dilvane jana hai..tab mai sagar ko koi aisa mauka dunga isse vo mujhpe humla kare rab tum use arrest kar Lena...

Aman nodded: ok sir...

Abhijeet in smile: good...vaise badhai ho tumhari sadi ho rahi hai na... _ **aman nodded shyly...**_ mithai jaroor khilana...

Aman in shy: jee jee sir...

Abhijeet left patted his back...he ssat on quills while humming the song;

 **Gajar** **ne kiya hai ishara...ghari do ghari ka khel sara ..tamashai hi ban jaenge khud tamasha...badal jaega ye najara...**

Abhijeet smiled evily while enjoying the song...

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 _ **A/n:. I know it's very difficult to see Abhi sir in negative character...but plz guys do trust me suspense khatam hone tak u have to bear this...and trust me i will never do injustice with my abhi sir's character as i also love him so much...he is my dreamboy...my ideal... my life...**_

 _ **Aira: hey thank you... and i m glad ki aapko meri sari stories pasand hai..i will try to write on your episode...but kya aap mujhe episode number bata sakti hai... actually mujhe yaad nhi aa raha vo episode...**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviews...**_

 _ **Do r and r ..**_


	3. Is it real

Abhijeet came to meet sagar next morning...

Abhijeet in taunting tone; sagar teri thori khatirdari karni paregi taki local police ko ye lage ki humne tujhse sach uvalvane ki pure kosis ki par tune apna mooh nhi khola...

sagar became shock...his mouth became widened...bhai tum apun ko maroge?(guping saliva in fear)...koi aur rasta nhi hai kya...apun janta hai jab cid ke mamu(Abhijeet stared, sagar bite his tongue) matlab jab aaplogo ka haath kisipe parta hai...to uska to direct upar ka ticket confirm...(looking upward sky)

Abhijeet folding his sleeves; dekh beta tujhe maar to khani paregi...tere paas koi option nahi hai..varna mera jagya ko bhagane ka jo mission hai uspe pani fir jaega...

 **Sagar pov; hey bhagvan, iss bacche ko bachale...ye bhai to aaj mereko chhorne ke mood me lag nhi raha hai...(gulping his fear)...bhagvan bachale...** Abhijeet came near him and going to punch him when sagar stopped him with raising his hand

bhai do minute ruko apun abhi aaya..

Abhijeet narrowing his eyebrow; pakka vapas aega na..ya phir

sagar; aaj tak aapko dhoka diya.. nhi na to age bhi nhi dega..yakeen karo..

Abhijeet nodding: chal theek hai...par jaldi aa aaj bureau bhi jana hai mujhe varna uss buddhe Acp ko shak ho jaega... _ **sagar nodded and rushed from there...**_ 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acp in anger; Daya abhijeet ne bureau ko samajh kya rakha hai..ye koi park ya mandir hai kya..jo jab man aye tab chale jaye...(he was fuming in anger)

Daya tried to give excuses although he knew that he couldn't satisfy Acp pradyuman with silly excuses

Daya trying to elaborated as; sir aapne hi to use kaha tha kaliya gang ke jo do member choot gaye hai uspe najar rakhne ke liye aur aapne iske liye use bhut danta bhi thi...to vo bas unhi ke bare me information collect karne me laga hai...

Acp in irritate tone; vo to theek hai...par use bolna kabhi kabhi bureau ke darshan bhi de diya kare...

Daya nodded obediebtly; jee sir... _ **Acp left from there towards his cabin..**_

Daya in mumbling tone; ye boss kisidin mujhe acche se fasayega..pata nhi ho kya gaya hai ise...abhi lunch honevala hai mai freddy se puchunga ki hua kya tha mere absence me(looking determined)

 _ **In Lunch time...**_

Freddy in smile; Daya sir ye lijiye na meri wife ne aapke liye ye gajar ka halva bheja hai...

Daya in small smile; Thank you freddy...bhabhi jee ko meri taraf se thank you bol dena..(but he was looking tense as Abhijeet didn't come yet)

Freddy : kya hua sir aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hai...sab theek hai na...

Daya in low tone; mai to theek hun par pata nhi boss ko kya hua hai...mujhse theek se baat bhi nhi karta infact vo to bureau me bhi theek se pesh nhi ata kisse...pata nhi kya ho gya hai use...(freddy hide his eyes from daya which noticed by him so easily)

Daya keeping hand on freddy's shoulder; baat kya hai freddy...tum kuch jante ho na iss bare me...

Freddy stamerring; nhi to sir...mu..mujhe kaise pata hoga in sabke bare me...accha sir mai chalta hun vivek mera cafeteria me wait kar raha hai... _ **and he left from there...**_

Daya in anger; ab to mujhe pura yakeen ho gya hai ki abhi ke saath jaroor kuch bhut bura hua hai...mai aise chup nhi baith sakta..mujhe pata lagana hi hoga... _ **suddenly he heard Acp sir's voice...he jerked from his place...**_ kya hua sir...

Acp in concern; Daya tumhe ho kya gya hai, kabse bula rahu hun tumhe(daya said small sorry to him)...accha ye sab chhoro...aur tarika jo tumhe case ka file degi vo leke ayo... _ **daya nodded and left from there...**_

 **In forensic Lab...**

Tarika in frusturation; shreya pls jayo yahan se mujhe tumse koi baat nhi karni...

shreya in teary tone; kyu nhi karni...mai manti hun maine jo kiya vo galat kiya par ...

Tarika shouted in anger: par kya shreya...tumhe pata hai tab mujhe kaisa laga jab meri sabse acchi dost ne mere ankho ke samne pure cafe ke beech mere pyar ko hathkari lagayi vo bhi Dcp chitrolle ke sath milka(tears were flowing from her eyes)...shreya plzz chali jayo yahan se isse pahle ki mai tumhe kuch ulta seedha keh du...

Shreya in weeping came outside from lab but get shocked to see daya there...

Daya's eyes were teary...he was just staring shreya with angry expression...he said nothing but try to move from there when shreya stopped him with holding his wrist...

shreya in teary tone; daya sir ek baar meri baat to suniye...

Daya in firm tone wiping his wet eye lashes; mai tumhari sari baat sununga shreya kyunki munhe bhi janna hai aur kya kya kiya hai tumlogo ne mere bhai ke saath...

Shreya looked at him with guiltful eyes...mai aapko sab bataungi sir..aapko sab sach janne ka pura hak hai...par yahan nhi...aap duty hours khatam hone ke bad beach pe miliye...mai aapko vahi sab bataungi...

Daya in strict tone; theek hai...par tum mujhe ek ek sach bataogi...each and everythings in details...koi jhoot nhi(pointing finger)...

shreya nodded gulping his fear...because she never saw Daya in so much anger...

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sagar came after some minutes...his face having blue and red patches...hands and legs were injured...

Abhijeet in shocking expression; sagar abe tu karne kya gya tha...kya kiya ye sab...

sagar caressing his injured hand; bhai apun ne khud ko dho dala... _ **abhijeet became stunt...**_ apun janta tha aap humko bacche ke mafik ek do thappar marega...isliye maine jan boojhke khud ko chot pahunchya taki police ko koi shak na ho...aur vaise bhi khud ko chot dene se jada dard nhi hota jitna apno ki dard dene se hota hai...

Abhijeet in smile; Thank you sagar... _ **patting his back...**_ tune mere liye khud ko chot pahucha liye... _ **he touched his hand in which sagar fliched...**_ yaar tum therk jo jada to nhi lagi(in concern voice)

sagar in smile; apun ek dam fit hai bhai...dont fikar...

Abhijeet mumbled in low tone; apno ke diye hue dard sachme bhut takleef dete hai...khaskar unki karvi baate dik ko chaknachur kar deti hai... _ **tear slip down from his eyes...**_

Abhijeet was present in court, he had come here for giving case statement.He was giving some impotant information to a lawyer when sagar suddenly came and snatched local police revolver and targeted to him...all became stunt...crowed started running here and there...Aman took a chance and fired in his hand...gun fell down from sagar's hand...Aman arrested sagar and went from there within abhijeet...

 **In jail...**

Abhijeet to jailer; isse cell number 20 me rakhvana hai jagya ke saath...aur ye baat bahar leak nhi honi chahiye ki humne ise yahan dala hai khaskar jagya ko to bilkul bhi nahi...

Jailer; jee aap is baat ki bilkul fikar mat kariye...aur vaise bhi kl raat ko Acp pradyuman ne mujhe sab bata diya tha kl...

 **Abhijeet smiled playfully because he had talked to jailer last nigh in the voice of Acp pradyuman by hacking his phone number...**

Abhijeet in smiley tone; thank you aman tumne meri bhut madad ki...accha sagar ki apni taraf se khatirdari mat kar dena..already cid ne bhut torture kiye hai use(teasing tone)...aman gave him a shy smile...

Abhijeet patting his back; chalo bhai ab tum aram se apni saadi ki shopping karna... _ **aman nooded in embarassement...**_

Abhijeet gave thumbs up sign to sagar unnoticed by Aman and jailor...and he move out from jail in winning smile...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; Thank you so much for your reviews guys...**

 **kya abhijeet jagya ko bhagane me kamyab ho jaega**

 **what will be daya's reaction after knowing the whole truth...**

 **stay tuned to know more...**

 **Do r and r...**


	4. shock

**on beach...**

Daya in serious tone: Mai yahan sirf abhi ke liye aya hun shreya...kyunki mujhe sara sacchai janna hai...mujhe uske badalne ke peeche ki vajah janni hai...(in lost tone)

Shreya took deep sigh and nodded with: janti hun sir...aur unke aise behaviour ka karan sayad humlog hai... hum sabne unhe aisa bana diya ki vo humlogo ki shakl bhi nhi dekhna chahte isliye to bureau me bhi nhi ate ...(daya was listening her silently)aap pe Jo goli chali thi uska iljam Abhijeet sir pe laga tha..(tears filled in her eyes while daya was in state of desbelief) mu..mujhe laga aap dono ke beech jhagra hua tha to ho sakta hai Abhijeet sir ne aap par goli...(she stopped because she has not dare to complete this sentence as she knows what will be it out come so she continued in low voice) Acp sir sabkuch jante the iss mission ke bare me unko ye bhi pata tha ki aap par goli kisi aur ne chalayi phir bhi vo chup rahe...(tears started rolling down from her eyes) unhone to ye bhi keh diya ki Abhijeet sir ko cid me lekar unhone apni jindgi ki sabse bari galti ki hai(daya stunned)

she told all things to daya how salunkhe sir reacted...how she arrested him infront of whole cafe in dcp sir order...how dcp sir made him fun by saying" kisi hospital me jake tumhe yaadash ke injection lagane chahiye..."

Daya was shocked like hell...pain and anger both could visible in his eyes...he was feeling same pain as his buddy beared in that time...

he pressed his lip to control his emotions...he turned his back toward shreya to hide his tears ...

Shreya by shivering hand kept her hand on his shoulder and pressed it but daya jerked her hand angrily and move out from there without saying anything...

Shreya was standstill on her place...tears were rolling from his eyes ...she just mummbled: i m sorry sir...

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet was doing some work on laptop, when his attention focused on door opening sound...he became confused and hyper to see daya in front of him...daya was looking at him blankly...

Abhijeet in rude tone: tumhe jara bhi tameez nhi hai kya...bina knock kiye room me kyu aa gye (daya didn't reply him but was standing on door silently...tears was filled in his eyes)

Abhijeet got up from bed and come to him: bhoot ki tarah kyu khare ho...bataoge kya hua?

Daya in angry plus hurt tone: tumhare saath itna sab kuch ho gya aur tumne mujhe batana bhi jaroori nahi samjha...(holding Abhijeet tightly from shoulder while Abhijeet was shocked with daya's reaction) itne din se tum mujhse yahi sach chupane ki kosis kar rahe the na..isliye mujhpe chillate the taki mai Tumse door rahu aur mai tumse koi sawal na pooch pau(in teary tone)...mai tumhare ankho me vo dard na dekh lu...yahi chahte the na tum( looking into Abhijeet's eyes straightly)

Abhijeet freed hilself from daya's grip angrily and said; Daya ye tim kaisi behki behki baate kar rahe ho...mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa raha..(he turned his back towards Daya)

Daya in totally angry tone: tumhe sachme samajh nhi aa raha ya tum samajhna nhi chahte(in sarcastic tone)... kyun Abhijeet kyu, kyu tum khud pe julm kar rahe ho yaar...kam se kam ek baar to mujhse apna dard batte...(in teary tone)...tumhara dard khatam to nhi par kam karne ki kosis to kar sakta tha...(Abhijeet were silent that made daya lost him temper he shouted angrily) Abhijeet mai tumse kuch pooch raha hun, answer me dam it (moving him towards himself)

Abhijeet in angry plus hurt tone: kyunki dard dene vala kabhi khud malham nhi laga sakta..(daya stunned ).tumhe sab kuch batane se kya ho jata haan...kya isse unke kahe hue sabd vapas ho jate..kya uss DCP ka mara hua tana jhoota ho jata ya phir junior ke samne hatkari pehnke khare hone ki beijjati mai bhool jata...haan...aur kyun banau mai apna majak kisike samne(in firm tone)...vaise ek sacchai tumhe aur pata lagni chahiye Daya(daya looked at him with blank eyes)...mere saath jo kuch bhi hua uski vajah sirf tum ho (in hatered tone)

Abhijeet left from there like a strom while daya was standstill on his place...he was not beliithat his buddy could say anything like this.. he remembered when Abhijeet has been shot in arm taking daya's bullet... and daya was blaming himself for his condition for which his buddy scold him badly...

 _ **Teri vajah se kuch nhi hua daya...chhoti si to chot hai khud theek ho jaegi...tu plzzz khud ko iska jimmedar mat maan...aur vaise bhi mere hote hue mere bhai ko koi goli chu bhi nahi sakti...**_

And now hi buddy is blaming him for that matters which he was himself unknown...he remembers his buddy harsh and hatered word against him

 **Dard dene vale kabhi malhham nhi laga sakte...**

 **vaise ek sacchai tumhe aur pata lagni chahiye daya, mere saath jo kuch bhi hua uski vajah tum hi ho...**

Tears started falling from daya's eyes in speed ...he was not in condition to understand what had just happen...he splashed water on his face two - three times to control his overflowing emotions...he took a deep sigh...

After sometime his phone started ringing ...he thought his buddy has called him for apologize but his all hope went vein in thin air after seeing freddy's name on scree...he received the called

Daya in composed tone: hello freddy...haan mai kuch der me aa raha hun...vo bas tabeeyat kuch theek nhi tha iskiye ghar aa gya tha...nhi nhi mai theek hun...accha freddy Abhijeet vahi hai kya...hai.??...nhi nhi aisi koi baat nhi... theek hai...bye... _ **he cut the call...**_

Daya in pain; Mera bhai itne takleef me hai...sir log aisa kaise kar sakte hai uske saath...vo mere liye apni jaan de sakta hai ye jante hue bhi unlogo ne kaise maan liya ki Abhijeet mujhpe goli chala sakta hai(in teary tone)...kya sach me abhi ko ye lagta hai ki mere karan hi usne itna takleef...nhi nhi...usne to ye sab gusse me keh diya...vo kabhi aisa soch bhi nhi sakta...(his heart was denying to accept the bitter truth that his buddy blame him for his pain )...mai unlogo ko kabhi maaf nhi karunga jinhone mere bhai ko itni takleef di (in agry plus hurt filled tone)

But his mind was asking: lekin kya sirf yahi vajah hai Abhi ke aise weird behaviour ke peeche ya phir kuch aur hi chakkar hai...mujhe jald se jald pata lagana hi hoga ki ye chakkar kya hai?

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 _ **A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews guys...so pleased to find your review in positive way...**_

 _ **Do r and r...**_


	5. khel

Daya reached in bureau...he took a relax sigh while seeing abhijeet infront of him. He moved near abhijeet's desk and stand quitely...

Abhijeet felt his presense so looked up while asking in rude tone; kya hai...sar pe ake kyu khare ho?

Daya in stron tone; abhi...mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..akele me...chalo mere saath (grabbed his hand while dragging him forecefully with him, he took him in parking area)

Abhijeet tried to free his hand while saying; daya mera haath chhoro...ye kya badtameezi hai (shouted in anger)

Daya in firm tone; chhor dunga, agar tum mere kuch savalo ke javab sahi sahi dedo...

Abhijeet in anger; mai tumhe kisi bhi saval ka javab dena jaroori nhi samajhta...haath chhoro mera varna...

Daya in same anger; varna...varna kya karoge tum...haan...tumhe to bas ek hi cheej ata hai gussa karna, har baat pe bas rob dikhake baat ko tal do...par tum ek baat yaad rakho tumhara ye gussa mujhpe koi asar nhi karega...isliye jo pucha ja raha hai uska chup chap javab do...

Abhijeet in annoyed tone; accha theek hai jo poochna hai poocho...par mera jaan baksh do..(daya smiled and left his hand which abhijeet jerked angrily)

Daya in soft tone; mujhe tumse sirf ek sawal poochna hai...kya tumhe humare dosti pe aitbaar hai...kya tumhe humare rishte pe aaj bhi utna hi vishvas hai(looking into his eyes)...bolo Abhi...kya tumhe mujhpe aaj bhi yakeen hai?

Abhijeet while looking into his eyes; Nahi..(daya freeze,he became standstill on his place)...daya mujhe ab apni parchai pe bhi yakeen nahi hai(tear fall down from daya's eyes)...aur meri ek baat manlo tumhe bhi mere liye jo bharosa ya vishvas hai na vo sab khatm kar dena chahiye, kyunki admi kab badal jaye kuch pata nhi chalta(meaningfully)...

Their coversation broken by sachin who said him that a case has reported in bureau...so Abhijeet left with sachin instantly while daya was still standing in park...

Daya in teary tone; aaj jindgi me pahli baar mai tumhare ankho ko padh nhi paya yaar, ya sayad padhna nhi chahta (in pain)...kyunki tumhari ankho ki sacchai badal gyi hai boss...ab tumhari ankho me mere liye pyar nhi sirf dusro ke liye nafrat dikhai deti hai mujhe(he wiped his tear and left from there)

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daya was staring in the clody sky from bureau's window (we have seen na at dareya track that narrow corridoor)...or better to say trying to find his answers...suddenly he felt a soft touch on his shoulder so he turned and became shock to see shreya there...

Daya moving his gaze while asking him in anger tone; tum yahan kya kar rahi ho..

Shreya in smile; aur yahi mai aapse poochu to, (daya looked at her)...mai janti hun aap abhijeet sir ko leke bhut pareshan hai...par yakeen maniye sir sab theek ho jaega..sabkuch pahle jaisa...ek baar abhijeet sir ka gussa thanda ho jaye

Daya cutting her in mid while saying in anger ; bas karo shreya...tumhe abhi bhi sirf meri pari hai...tum ek baar abhijeet ke najariye se socho , kya sachme itna asan hai ye sabkuch bhoolna jo tumlogo ne uske saath kiya...(shreya lower down her eyes)...aaj tumlogo ke karan mera bhai mujhse itna dur ho gya ki ab uske vapas ane ki koi umeed nhi najar aa rahi hai mujhe...(tears filled in his eyes)...tumlogo ne sirf mere bare me socha, uske bare me kisine bhi nahi...(daya turned his head to hide his tear)

Shreya said nothing but left from there, as she know she couldn't heal the wounds which he gave unintentionally to both of her seniors...

Sometimes later Acp came there and saw abhijeet so teased him with; aye aye senior inspector Abhijeet, aaj to humare bhag khul gaye jo aapke darshan hue...jaan sakta hun ki tum bureau se gayab kahan rahte ho...?? ye bureau hai tumhara gym nhi ki jab man kare tum chale aye...

Ahijeet cutting him in teasing tone; sorry to intrrupt you...mujhe acche se pata hai Acp saheb ki ye bureau me, itni buri yadash bhi nhi hai...aaphi ne to bola tha mujhe jo mujreem jail se choot gaye hai unpe najar rakhne ke liye to mai to vahi kar raha tha...

Acp in anger; ab tum mujhse jaban laraoge Abhijeet...haan...mere order mujhe hi yaad dilvoge...??

Abhijeet in same teasing tone: sir mujhe laga aapka umar ho gya hai to ho sakta hai iska asar aapke...(all were shocked , daya pressed his teeth in anger as abhijeet is crossing his limit)

Acp in anger moved inside his cabin...

 **Daya pov; ye abhijeet ko ho gya gya hai...aaj to isne had hi kardi...acp sir jinki ye sabse jada ijjat karta hai...unke saath iss tarah ka bartav...???**

Freddy whispering in vivek's ear; ye abhijeet sir itni behaki behaki baate kyu kar rahe hai. ...kahin inke sarir me aatma to nhi hai (in scary tone)

vivek in disappointment; freddy sir kya aap bhi...(freddy made huh face. **...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet had done a blast in jail in which some people gets injured but not severaly and after getting a chance sagar pulled jagya in swedege and escaped from there...

They came to a toll naka in which Abhijeet was reay with a truck...

Abhijeet in hurry; sagar jaldi jagya ko leke andar ayo...isse pahle kisiko shak ho...

Sagar sat behined the passenfer seat while jagya seat infront on him...

Jagya in teasing tone; kya baat hai aaj kal cid ke mamu log bhi mujreemo ka kaam karne lage...apne ko tapne ke liye le jaa raha hai kya?

Abhijeet in evil smile; Tapkana hota to ab tak tapka chuka hota...samjha kya...??

Jagya in smirk; to phir kahan le ja raha hai mujhe...swaymbar me to nhi...hahaha...

Abhijeet shook his head and smiled evily...

Ab aega maja...asli khel ka...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; Thank you so much for your reviews guys...**

 **Do r and r...**


	6. unbelievable

**A/n;** Sabse pahle kaan pakar ke sorry itna late update dene ke liye...and thank you so much guys for reviewing...

Aaniya Arsh: Thank you so much dii for your kind words and appreciation, love yaa...tc..

shambhavi; Awwww itti jada tareef, matalb kuch jada nhi ho gya...hehe..just kidding...love you reviews so much baccha...love ya..a tight hug to you..tc..

 **Thanks to; perfect abhi, pooja abhideewani, Abhi's Ira, Abhinidhi,Eman,puja,Arib,sifa,shika sharma,** **Duo's angel pari,Geetika, tanya,Adifandoll,Abhii,Rasha, Luvciduodosti,nikita ,Akansha , Zeba ,sanjana,cidabhidayabff and all the guests...**

Missing saina 13' s review..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acp eyes became wide by seeing a video clip which has sent by local police.. anger and fire both could be visible in his eyes...

He just bang the table with his fist badly after watching the video...

Daya came into his cabin and asked in concern: kya hua sir, aap kuch pareshan dikh rahe hai...kya baat hai..

Acp in anger: Daya Abhijeet kahan hai, use abhi ke abhi bulayo(he was looking so much rash and angry)

Daya in tension: baat kya hai sir..aap abhijeet ko kyu dhund rahe hai..sab theek hai na?( tension were clearly visible on his facial expression)

Acp : kuch bhi theek nhi hai Daya, pata nhi ye Abhijeet kya kar raha hai.. meri to kuch samajh nhi aa raha ...local police ne hume ek video clip bheja hai jisme (and he pause)

Daya in confusion: kya hai sir uss video me..bataye na sir kya hai us video me?

Acp showing him video...khud hi dekhlo...( Abhijeet was sitting on truck beside jagya...and was running truck harshly to cross the tol naka)

Daya in unbelievable expression; ye ...ye kya hai sir...(he smiled in tension)...aisa nhi ho sakta sir..sir jaroor ye video morph kiya gya hai..Varna aap hi bataye humara Abhijeet aisa kyu karega( anyone could say that daya is talking like a brother not as a matured cid cop)

Acp chewing his teeth: Daya ye video local police ne hume puri tarah se justfy karke bheja hai...aur ye video toll nake ke cctv camera ka hai...

Daya : sir ho sakta hai abhijeet ka koi planning ho in sabke peeche...

Freddy in tears: haan sir ho sakta gai ki abhijeet sir uss jagya ko pakarvana chahte ho?

Acp in anger: jagya ko jail se nikalvakar vo use phasaega?...hone ko to kuch bhi ho sakta hai, par iss saval ka sahi javab jiske paas hai vo to yahan hai hi nhi...

In the meantime Abhijeet came while asking: kaun se saval javab ka baat ho raha hai bhai..mujhe bhi to batao...(all were shocked with abhijeet's calm behaviour)

Acp started firing question in harsh tone : ye sab kya hai abhijeet (showing the video)

Abhijeet in calm tone: are ye to toll nake ka video hai...ab aaplog truck ke models dekhne ka bhi kaam karne lage...(he chuckled)

All became stunned...they were not believing that how Abhijeet could react so calm after watching this video...daya became so much angry...

He grabbed abhijeet from shoulder and said: sayad janab apna chehra bhool gye hai to yyaad dila du..ye video me jo most wanted criminal jagya ke saath baitha hai na vo senior Inspector Abhijeet hai, jo ek mujreem ko jail se bhagane ka kaam kar rahe hai...

Abhijeet jerked his hand and move towards his desk; kya daya bematlab ki baate mujhse na kiya karo, mera bhut kaam para hua hai karne do...

Acp in unbelievable tone: Abhijeet tumhara deemag theekane par hai tum kya kar rahe ho...kya bol rahe ho..(abhijeet didnt move from his desk, he was scrolling the screen while rubbing his lips)...Acp became so much angry from his indesplin behaviour...he bang the table with his fist (all became so much scared from his anger while abhijeet just looked up in his eyes)...dam it...abhijeet mai tumse baat kar raha hun ...itna sab kuch karke tum aise chup chap nhi baith sakte.. tumhe mere savalo ka javab dena hi hoga...samjhe tum?

Abhijeet got up from desk and crossed arm on his chest (looking into his eyes spoke straight): mai aapke kisi bhi saval ka javab dene ka mohtaz nhi hun ...

Daya in anger: Abhijeet tum Acp sir se aise kaise baat kar sakte ho...sare taur tareeke bhool gye ho kya?

Abhijeet in tease: Accha...ab tum jaisa junior mujhe seekhaega ki mujhe kisse kaise baat karni hai ...haan...dont interrupt between us, it ll better for you Inspector Daya(stressing the word)...(daya became dumbstruck in his place, his hurt cried but he composed his emotions very well)

Acp shouted in anger: its enough Abhijeet...bhut bol liya tumne...ek baat kan kholke sunlo tum, mujhe agle 12 ghante me tumhara javab chahiye varna tum apne suspension order ke liye taiyar rahna (in warning)

Abhijeet looked towards all in anger and move from there...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Duo's house...**

Abhijeet was lieing on sofa peacefully while listening music on headphones...

Daya came to abhijeet in anger and took out his headphones in anger...

Abhijeet in anger: tumhari himmat kaise hui mere saath ye karne ki...don't cross your limit...apne had me raha karo...samjhe?

Daya in teasing; had...had to tum paar kar rahe ho abhi...itna sab kuch ho gya aur tum aise react kar rahe ho jaise kuch hua hi nhi... tumhe andaja bhi hai, tumhara naam, career ,iman sab dav pe lag gaya hai(knocking his head) kuch akal hai tumme ya nhi ...

Abhijeet in anger: tumhe mere liye fikar karne ki jaroorat nhi hai...mai apna bhala- bura khud samajh sakta hun...

Daya in soft tone: mujhe pata hai yaar, par tumhare iss behaviour se tum bhut pareshani me aa sakte ho..koi baat hai kya..tum batao na mujhe hum dono milkar sab sambgal lenge, Acp sir ko bhi pata nhi chalega...promise...

Abhijeet burst out in laugh loudly...(daya became so much confuse)

Abhijeet while laughing: tum help karoge meri...tum...jo bachpan se dusro pe dependent hai vo meri help karega...are khud to apni madad kar hi nhi sakte...meri help karne aye ho...(he left from there)

Daya became standstill on his place...he sat on couch with thud...tears were rolling down from his eyes...today his brother pinched him with his orphanage days... otherwise in other situation Abhijeet scolded him for talking about his childhood because that hurt daya so much but now he himself hurt his buddy so much... daya was not believing what had just happened...

He couldn't sleep whole night because abhijeet's words were haunting him whole night..he himself dont know how much tears he flowed ...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Here Jagya reached in his den, sagar was with him...sagar became astonish to see there were high- technology systems...we can see those equipment which we usually saw in Hollywood film...

Jagya closing sagar's mouth: abe mooh band kar makhi ghus jayenge (all goons laughed)

sagar: sala ye sare machines to apun ne aaj tak nhi dekha...tu to bhut bara khilari lagta hai..

Jagya ; vo to mai hun hi... international criminal hun mai...samjha kya...accha ye tere abhijeet saheb kab milenge mujhse?

Sagar in smirking: abhijeet bhai aise hi kisise nhi milte...unko milne ke liye pahle invitation dena parta hai..

 **Jagya pov: Invitation to dena hi parega mujhe, agar ye humare gang me aa gya to humara to kaam hi ban jaega...par isse pahl isse apni vafadari ka saboot dena parega...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daya came to Bereau next day...he became shocked to see so much hustle bustle in bureau...all media reporters were asking so many questions about Abhijeet...

 **kya senior Inspector Abhijeet ne apne iman ko chand paiso ke liye bech diya?**

 **Kya aise hi desh ke officers humare public ki raksha karengi jo ek khud bhut bara desdrohi hai?**

 **kya ye video photage dekhne ke bawjood bhi Abhijeet jee ke upar koi action nhi liya jaega?**

One repoter seeing Daya, rushed toward him and ask: sir aap bataye, aap to abhijeet jee ke sabse acche dost hai, infact aap dono to ek ghar me rahte hai..kya aapko unpe kabhi shak nhi hua . ya phir ye dhandha aap dono milkar chala rahe hai, pahle un mujreemo ko pakarke desh ka hero ban jayo phir baad me unhi se sauda karke unko chhor do...kahin puri CID team yah to nhi karti???

Daya's whole body jerked...his mind became senseless...he was just standing like a statue...

Freddy ran towards him and took him inside while pushing and struggling from media's people...

Acp sir was busy in conceiving Dig sir on call: sir abhijeet ke aise kadam ke peeche jaroor koi vajah hogi... sir hume kuch mahaulat dijiye hum dekhte hai...

Dig in anger; kya wakt dun Acp haan..tumhare uss officer ke vajah se puri cid department ka naam mitti me mil gya hai...jo log cid ka naam lekar nhi thakte the aaj vo humpe keechar uchal rahe hai...mujhe kuch nhi sunna hai Acp... high commission ne ye faisla liya hai agar teen ghante ke andar abhijeet ne vajah nhi batayi to suspend him aur haan uske upar case bhi chal sakta hai...(he cut the call in anger)

Acp holding his head: kya kar diya Tumne abhijeet...tumne khud ko hi nhi pure cid team ka naam badnam kar diya...mai tumhe kabhi maaf nhi karunga iske liye kabhi nhi...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **Do r and r...**


	7. broken daya

Daya only could uttered: freddy ye sab kya ...me..media ko vo photage kahan se mili, haan?

Acp in anger: aisi baat failne me jada der nhi lagti Daya, aur media se to bilkul bhi nhi...sirf abhijeet ke karan aaj puri cid team badnaam ho rahi hai...Dcp chirolle to mere sar ke upar naach rahe hai..(holding his head)...pata nhi kya ho raha hai ye sab?

Suddenly they heard a well known strong foot step...turned and become shock to see abhijeet there...

Abhijeet in wink: kya hua, mere ate hi itni shanti kyun ho gyi bhai?, sab khairiat to hai na...

Acp shouted in anger: yahan cid ke naam par keechar uchal raha hai aur tumhe majak soojh raha hai...abhijeet tumhare paas abhi bhi wakt hai ya to hume sach batado varna apna suspension order le jayo...(all became shock , daya was standing like a statue on his place)

Abhijeet also in angry tone: bhaar me jaye aap, aur bhaar me jaye ye Cid( daya stunned)...CID CID CID, sunkar mai pak gya hun...nikalna hai aapko mujhe cid se nikal dijiye, ufff jaan to chutegi cid naam ki bala se, iss cid ne mera jeena haram karke rakh diya hai...Diya kya hai iss cid ne mujhe aaj tak, bas cheena hai( in chuckled )...pahle sala mera yaadash cheen gaya, phir meri maa ko bhi cheen liya..aur phir bhi yahan kuch aise mahan sakhs hai jinhe mere yaadash jana ek nautanki lagta hai, (pointing towards Daya)...kisiko to ye meri yaadash hathyaar lagti hai...(he laughed merily while all others looked towards him in shocking expression)...kyun Acp saheb? itne din imandari se duty karne ke bajay mujhe mila kya hai haan, cid ke naam pe kalank ka naam, gandi machli ka udharan ya apne hi saathi ko jaan se maarne ka iljaam...(he stopped and looked toward shreya)...yahan pe sabko sab kuch karne ka hak hai sibay mujhe chhorke, ek junior tak ko ye hak hai ki vo apne senior ko arrest kare, par mujhe chain se jeene ka hak bhi nhi hai ...pannauti hai ye cid mere liye. thookta hun mai aise cid ko aur aapko bhi Acp pradyuman...

Daya losted his temper and slapped Abhijeet hardly infront of all...(all became stunned on his place, whole environment became calm, innumerable tears were rolling down from his eyes)...kya kaha tumne , cid manhoos hai aur pannauti hai tumhari liye...haan manta hun mai tumhare saath bhut kuch galat hua hai, par iska matlab ye nhi ki tum apne astitva ko hi gaali do (he became calm and asked in teary broken tone)...kya sachme abhijeet cid ne tumhe kuch nhi diya, kya cid ne tumhe ek chhota bhai nhi diya...kya ye itna bara parviaar nhi diya...(cupping abhijeet's face)...bolo abhi...

Abhijeet pushed daya badly while saying : dur raho tum mujhse, tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhpe haath uthane ki...aur kya kaha tum e chhota bhai, parivar...in sabdo se nafrat ho gyi hai mujhe...aur tumhe apna samajhna ye meri sabse bari galti thi, kisi anath ko sachme aise sar pe nhi charana chahiye...tumne to mera sara jeena haram karke rakh diya hai, jaise mai tumhara dost na hoke naukar hun koi...abhi ye karo, abhi vo karo ...ufff pareshan ho gya hun mai tumhare roj roj ke nakhre dhoke.,..ab plzzz mujhe baksh do , mai tumhara bojh aur nhi bardasht kar sakta...(he gave his batch and gun )...ye lo Acp saheb aapki amanat ...thank god, aaj peecha chuta mera in sab jhanjhato se...(and he left from there)

Daya was feeling like he would fall down at any moment...he was looking like a lifeless body...his knee didn't support him and he fall down on his knee badly on floor...

Acp was also stunned , he was not believing that his caring son became so much ruthless that he didn't even care for a man who is his half soul...he somehow controlled himself and went to him...

Acp pressing his shoulder: Dayaaaaaa (teary loving call)...daya coulnt resist himself, he turned himself hugged acp sir tightly and burst out in bitter crying...he was crying and crying harshly...(freddy and all were looking him with painful teary eyes)

Acp rubbing his back to sooth him: daya...daya...beta sambhalo apne aapko...(tears were flowing also from his eyes)...

Daya taking hiccup while pressing his head on his father's chest: sir...abh..abhi ne bola mai bojh hun uspar...us...usne mu...mujhe ek pal me anath bana diya...kyun kiya usne mere saath aisa, kyun...kkya galti hai meri...maine to use kuch nhi bola na...phir usne apni jeendgi se bahar kyun phek diya mujhe.. (acp tightened his grip while droping a tear closing his eyes)...

Daya seperated from hug, wiped his tear harshly and left from there in stormy speed...

Acp tried to call him from back but he didn't heard at once,

Acp in painful tears: mujhe nhi pata tha abhijeet, tum humari galti ki saja aisa doge...tumne jo daya ke saath kiya hai na uske liye mai tumhe kabhi maaf nhi karunga, kabhi nhi (he rubbed his tears )

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jagya looked Abhijeet and became so much happy: are ayo mere bahadur sher, mai tumhara hi intezar kar raha tha...

Abhijeet in smirk: accha...agar tum mere kaam se itne hi khus ho to apne boss se kyun nhi milvate...aur vaise bhi mujhe pyade se milne me koi dilchaspi nhi hai...(he made not intrested face)

Jagya in anger:hey pyada kisko bola be...mai boss ka right hand hun samjha, boss ne puri gang ki bagadori mujhe he de rakhi hai...

Abhijeet in teasing: agar tum sachme itne bare chillam khan aur turram khan ho to jail me kyu sar rahe the, mat bhoolo tum sirf meri vajah se aaj yahan sahi salamat ho, varna ab tak to...(he smirked)

Jagya: theek hai, theek hai...maan gya tumne mujhe churakar bhut bara kaam kiya hai, par tum chinta mat karo tumhe mooh kholkar inaam denge boss...par isse pahle tumhe apni vafadari ka saboot dena hoga...

Abhijeet in confusion: vafadari ka saboot???

Jagya in smirk : haan ...Tony jaa jakar uss undercover agent ko leke aa...

Tony brought a man whose face was covered with a mask...his hands were tied in a rope...

jagya loading revolver: ye police ka aadmi hai jo humare gang me shamil hokar saboot ikattha kar raha tha aur sirf isi ke vajah se mujhe itne din jail me rahna para...(giving gun on abhijeet's hand)...tumhe iss police valo ke apne haatho se marna hau, hai you have tto kill him...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **To kya abhijeet ek police officer ko jaan se maar dega ya uski jaan bachega... tab tak ke liye wait fir next chapter...**

 **Do r and r...**


	8. Guilt

Abhijeet hold the gun, his hands shievered a little...some lines were revolving in his mind...

 **Aaj senior Inspector Abhijeet ne phir apne bahaduri se apni jaan pe khelkar ek maasoom ko bachaya...**

 **Aam insano ka maseeha officer**

 **Abhijeet...**

He started to put his gun down when an innocent voice started ringing in ear...

 **Abhijeet bhaiya...mujhe bachalo... mujhe aapke saath rahna ..kahi nhi jana mujhe...**

 **Maa mai aapse vada karta hun mai use vapas lekar aaunga...maine sirf usko dhoondhne ke maksamaksad ke liye cid join kiya hai...**

 **mai use aapke paas lekar rahunga..**

Abhijeet pov: abhijeet tum kamjor nhi par sakte...u have to shoot him...tumhe uske liye ye karna hoga...karna hi hoga..

He aimed the gun at police officer who was shaking his head in no ...his movements got stopped with a voice of bullet which directly entered into his head...he fall down and blood splashed every where on the floor...

Sagar in stunned phase check his pulse rate and said in low scary tone: he is dead...

Jagya looked at abhijeet with wide opened eyes... but after sometime he calm down his sinus and ordered to sagar: sagar iski laas ko thikane laga do aur yahan ka sara safai karvado... (sagar nodded and took out the corpse by draaging him)

Jagaya in shock: tum to sachme badal gye yaar...matlab jo insan kl tak dusro ki jaan bachane ke liye apna sabkuch tyag kar sakta hai vo aaj ek bloody murder ban gaya...insan sach me kabhi bhi badal sakta hai...

Abhijeet in anger: ae...ae..tu apna ye bhasan band kar...samjha ...mai yahan tera bhasan sunne nahi aya hun ...mujhe tere boss se milna hai..aur ab maine tujhe apni imandari ka jeeta jata saboot bhi de diya hai ...aur ek baat kaan kholkar sunle jab mai uss police vale ko thok sakta hun, to sochle tere saath kya karunga (pressing his teeth)...tujhe to use badtar maut de sata hun..

Jagya in fear: boss tumse kl mulakat karenge...unke apne adde par...tum arthur road pe aa jana ... uske baad hum bataenge ki aage kya karna hai...

Abhijeet nodded and left from there...

Jagya in anger to goons: iss abhijeet pe chaubeeso ghanta apni najar lagae rakhna...iske pal pal ki khabar chahiye mujhe...(goons nodded and left from there)...ise kya lagta hai ise itni asani se boss ke saath mulakat hogi, huh ...iska ye khooni roop cid ko gift me bhej deta hun..hahaha, maja aega (he had taken a video from apy cam in which he has shot a police officer)

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet reached his home...he sat on sofa with thud...he cuddled his head in hand... some tears fall down from his eyes...

Abhijeet in broken tone: aaj tum sachme bhut gir gaye abhijeet...maine aaj apne bhai ko bojh kaha.. uske dil ke saikro tukre kar diye...jin aankho me mai ansoo bardast nhi kar sakta aaj mai use khud rula ke aaya hun ...(he got up and stared at his own image on mirror)...he could only see daya's teary and broken voice in mirror...he crushed the mirror with his hands...all mirror broke down in pieces...

His hands dipped down in blood...he sat on floor by attaching his wall...i m sorry mere bhai, mujhe pata hai maine tere saath, sir ke saath itna galat kiya hai ki koi mujhe maaf kar hi nhi sakta...maafi kya mai to tumlogo ke nafrat ke bhi layak nhi hun...(his hands were injured badly...some glasses were still pierced into his hand)...aajke baad tu meri shakal bhi nhi dekhega na yaar...mujhe akhiri saans me thamne bhi nhi aega, ek akhiri baar apne seene se lagake bhi nhi royega...(his voice chocked off)...ab tu mujhse naf...nafrat...(he couldn't control himself and burst out in bitter crying)...muj...mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai yaar...haan tere abhi ko aaj jeendgi me pahli baar bhut dar lag raha hai...(his voice trembled)...agar mai use nhi bacha paya, to mujhe maa ki maafi bhi nhi milegi...maine apni maa se vada kiya tha...mai uss vade ko pura karne ke liye, kuch bhi kar sakta hun...kisi bhi had tak ja sakta hun...bas ek baar mai use bachalu, phir agar jeendgi rahi to apne paapo ka prayschit bhi jaroor karunga...(he attached his head on knee and was sobbing badly in that position)

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed in previous chapter...hope you will support me like this..love ya so much...**

 **Now you have two options for 1st jan...**

 **1) Abhijeet ka bachpan**

 **2) satara me khoon**

 **3) Haveli me Daya**

 **4) Abhijeet ke attet ka raaj**

 **You have to choose anyone, jispe sabse jada vote milega.. mai uspe hi likgungi ..ohk?**

 **Do r and r...**


	9. Lost

Daya was sitting on beach, his head was between his both legs, fresh air were ruffling his air but no one can sooth his burnt heart which is now burning like an iron, he was lost in his own world when felt a soft touch on his head, he looked up and became shock to see virat there...

He stood up and asked him while clearing his eyes: virat tum yahan? tum to do din se delhi me the na( he asked in confusion)

Virat in low tone: haan aaj hi aya, maine socha tha bureau jake tumhe surprise dunga par yahan aya to mai to hairan hi ho gaya ye sab sunkar (daya was silently walking along with him while looking down) bureau gaya to tum mujhe vahan nahi mile aur baki sab ka chehra dekhke saaf pata chal raha tha ki kuch bhut bari anhoni hui hai yahan, par mai sapne me bhi nahi soch sakta tha ki ye sab Abhijeet se related hai (daya stopped walking listening abhijeet's name ) i was just shock Daya , vo aisa kaise kar sakta hai tumhare saath,mujhe lagta hai vo ye sab koi majboori me ake kar raha hai...(daya's anger was rising each n every moments) , i think tujhe use ek baar baat karna chahiye daya, ho sakta hai vo tujhe bata de...

Daya in anger burst out...kyun poochu mai aur kis hak se poochu, koi nhi hai vo mera (virat shocked), aur ho bhi nahi sakta, jis shaks ne acp sir ki bejatti ki, cid ko pannauti kaha aur mujhe bojh (tears slipped down from his eyes but his eyes were red with fire) uske saath mera koi rishta nahi ho sakta hai,

virat in anger grabbed his arm: daya pagalpan mat karo tum, rishte koi khel nahi hote ki jab chahe banalo ,jab chahe torlo, abhijeet tumhare rooh tak basa hua hai , tumhari har saans me vo hai, tum chahkar bhi usse bahar nahi nikal sakte, (daya turned his face another side in anger), daya plzzz yaar vo befakoofi kar raha hai to kya tum bhi vahi karoge, abhi vakt hai yaar apne bhai ko uss daldal se nikal lo jisme vo kheechta hi ja raha hai...

Daya in loud anger tone...uss **deemagi** **mareej** ko mera bhai kahne ki jaroorat nahi hai, aur ek baar tum bhi kaan kholke sunlo aajke baad mere samne kabhi bhi uss insaan ka naam apni jubaan par mat lana, varna humari dosti usi din toot jaegi (virat shocked) aaj se infact abhi se vo sirf mere liye ek **apradhi** hai, aur mere life ka sabse bara bhool (he left from there starting his bullet glancing at virat sternly while weraing his helmet)

virat was standstill on his place, he kept his hand on his head in tention when he realised that phone is still on and abhijeet's id was still showing on scree, virat was shocked like hell...

virat in tension spoke up ...hello abhijeet, abhijeet listen to me, are u hearing me? abhijeet plzzz speak up damn it, (his worriness level is at high) abhijeet tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahe ho

virat to himself...oh no kahi abhijeet ne sab sun to nhi liya, (he was scared like hell), mujhe uske paas jaldi pahunchna hoga isse pahle vo pagal kuch karle...(he hurriedly keep his phone in pocket and rushed off towards abhijeet's temporarily home while harsh driving)

First of all he change his get up as an electritian as he was aware tha pakya 's goon is around him, he collect his all courage and pressed the door bell but no one was opening it which was increasing his tention, he looked around and open the door with his spare key and entered inside...

As virat saw abhijeet he became shock, abhijeet was lying on floor unconscious and blood was flowing profusely from his both hands...he reached near him without wasting a minute, he patted his cheek with concern... abhijeet, abhijeet ankhe kholo yaar, (he became extremely tense after sensing the hotness in his body)

Virat in tention...oh no ise to kafi tej bukar hai , pahle ise room me le jana hoga (he managed to dragged abhijeet's weak body while supporting him with shoulder ) he laid him down and instantly took first aid box and took out the pierced glass from his hand which jerked abhijeet badly a painful moan came from his mouth (tears welled up in virat's eyes seeing his friend like this but he composed himself well and carefully dressed his wound)

He came after sometime with cold chill water and strip, he kept wet clothes on his forehead and weaved his hair with one hand ': kaisi hakat banali yaar tumne, kaas maine uss din tumhari jid nahi mani hoti, (tears form in his eyes) par mai bhi bhavnao me bahke selfish ho gya tha, i m sorry Yaar, ye sab kuch sirf aur sirf mere galti ke karan hi ho raha hai, agar tumhe kuch ho gya na to mai apne aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga, kabhi nhi

Abhijeet became restless in sleep, he mummbled in fever...daya i m sorry...pls tu mu..mujhse nafrat mat karna...sorry ...plzzz apne abhi ko maaf kardena yaar...

Virat bite his lips to control his outburst ..he silently patted his head and attached his head on head reast and remembered that day which changes abhijeet's life too much

 **Flashback...**

 **Abhijeet came to virat and said in firm tone...virat mai vo processure ke liye taiyar hun , kyunki ye adha dhundhla yaad mujhe chain se na jeene de raha hai na marne...**

 **Virat got up in jerk and said in anger... abhijeet tum jante bhi ho tum kya keh rahe ho, ye koi bacchon ka khel nahi hai abhijeet (in seroious tone) iss process ke dauran tumhari maut bhi ho sakti hai (abhijeet jerked badly but he remained silent) ...**

 **Virat in soft tone after holding his hand in his hand... Abhijeet mai janta hun tum abhi kaisa mehsoos kar rahe ho (a previous drop fall from abhijeet's eye) par yaar tum ek baar apne bhai ke bare me to socho, agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to kaise jeeyega vo, haan? mai khud usko face nahi kar paunga , plzzzz try to understand yaar**

 **Abhijeet in tears : tumhe kya lagta hai mere liye ye faisla lena bhut asan hai? mai kl puri raat so nahi paya yaar , jab bhi deemag "haan" bolta tha to dil mere bhai ki yaad dilata tha, par sayad pahli baar maine apni dil ke badle deemag ki suni hai (virat looked at him in pain) aur tum jante ho ye sab maine aisa kyun kiya...(in angerfilled voice)**

 **Virat in anger. .. abhijeet tum apne gusse me galat faisla le raho yaar, tum apne team ki galti ki saja Daya ko de rahe ho aur sabse jada khudko, tum itne selfish kabse ban gaye abhijeet?**

 **Abhijeet in painful smile:** **mai selfish lagta hun na tumhe to selfish hi sahi, par iss baar mera decesion koi change nahi kar sakta, koi bhi nahi (in firm tone), mai ab bhut thak gaya hun virat, baar baar apne sacchai ka imtihaan de dekar , apno ko safai dete dete (in teary tone) , tu bata virat isme kya galti hai agar mai apni baki ki jindgi khusi se beetana chahta hun , apne daya ke saath bina kisi dar ke saath reh sakta hun, logo ke tane sunne se to accha yehi hai ki mai ek baar risk leke dekhu, mai mar bhi gaya na to bhi mujhe iss ghutanbhari jindgi se mukti mil jaegi yaar**

 **He fall down on knee and joined his hand infront of virat ...plzz virat mai tere age haath jorta hun, plzzzzz (he burst out in tears hardly )**

 **Virat instantly made him stand and hugged him tightly, he secured his pal inside his arm who was crying and begging**

 **virat ruffling his hair...shhh Abhijeet mai karunga tumhara "shock treatment" (Abhijeet immediately looked at him with hopeful eyes) par meri ek shart hai iske baad tum daya ko sab sach sach batadoge, kyunki mai usse dhoka nahi de sakta**

 **Abhijeet in smile wiping his tears...pakka mai usse sab bata dunga par tum...(virat nodded and pat his back )**

 **Flashback over**

Virat came from his memory lane as Abhijeet get up in jerk and was sweating badly

virat hurriedly gave him water... abhijeet tum theek to ho? aise chauk ke kyun uthe (he softly settled his head on head reast) he checked his temperature, thank god abhi tumhe bukhar nahi hai, pata hai mai kitna dar gaya tha tumhe aisi halat me dekhkar, ruko mai abhi kuch khane ko lata hun, khaya to hoga nahi kuch

Abhijeet in lost tone: mai theek hun , mujhe kuch nahi chahiye

virat in anger: kya theeo ho tum, kya theek ho haan, halat dekhi hai apni tumne, mana kiya tha na tumhe abhijeet ki mat karo aisa bhut takleef hoga tumhe par tumne ek baar bhi nahi suni, aur ab bhi, ababhi tum yahi kar rahe ho, kyun khud ko taleef de rahe ho yaar, tumne jo kuch bhi kar rahe ho vo ek masoom ki jindgi bachane ke liye kar rahe ho , apni behan ko bachane ke liye kar rahe ho, apni maa ka adhura vada pura karne ke liye kar rahe ho, (abhijeet lowered his gaze)

virat pressing his shoulder.. abhijeet tum ab jis raah pe chal pare ho usse peeche hatna muskil hai aur ye baat tum bhi bhut acche se jante ho , phir tum kyun khudko kamjor kar rahe ho, abhi tootne ka vakt nahi hai mere bhai, abhi himmat karke larne ka vakt hai, tumhe apni behan ko bachana hoga abhijeet

Abhijeet in confident tone: thnx yaar aur don't worry mai abhi itna kamjor nahi hua hun jo itni asani se peeche hat jaunga,

virat in smile patted his shoulder.. that's a spirit man, accha tu ruk mai kuch khane ke liye lata hun

Abhijeet hesitant: virat vo

Virat in smile: chinta mat karo acp sir ne tumhare laadle ko khila diya hai (abhijeet smiled in satisfaction) ab to khaoge na ? (abhijeet nodded in smile and virat left from there )

 **Abhijeet pov: bas kuch din aur yaar fir tera abhi tujhe kabhi khudse dur nahi karega, teri jitni bhi sikayat hai na vo sab sununga mai, tu jo kahega vo karunga mai par bas apne abhi se nafrat mat karna yaar, mai tere ankho me apne liye nafrat nahi dekh sakta, tu to janta hai na mai kitna pyar karta hun tujhse, tu maaf kar dega na apne abhi ko ,???**

His questions remains questions in his heart because the replier was not with him...

 **Daya's house...**

Daya was silently eating food with acp sir suddenly he took a mirchi in his mouth with stuff, his eyes became watery and he started coughing badly,

Acp instantly patting his head while scolding him...daya kya kar rahe ho tum aram se nahi kha sakte

Daya looked at him with teary eyes and remembered his brother's care toward him

 **Abhijeet rubbing his back...kya yaar tu bhi dekh ke nahi kha sakta tha ,**

 **Daya in crying tone...abhi ek to mera mooh jal raha hai, upar se tum ho ki bas dante ja rahe ho...**

 **Abhijeet in anger patting his head lightly...to kya arti utaru saheb ki, itna bara ho gya hai tu daya phir bhi abhi tak tujhe khane nahi aaya (giving him sweet curd) chal dahi khale theek ho jaega**

 **Daya ate curd and he got relief, aaj to mai mar hi gaya tha boss iss mirchi ke vajah se**

 **Abhijeet shaking his head in disappointment and said in teasing tone...ab koi humesa teekhi teekhi baat hi karta rahega to usko to mirchi lagegi hi (winking)**

 **Daya in anger..boss dekho ab tum jada bol rahe ho, ok...aur iss duniya me sabse sweet Daya hi bolta hai (in proud tone)**

 **Abhijeet in naughty smile...agar kaua (crow) khud ko koyal samajhne lage to kiya bhi kya ja sakta hai, uski tan tan tan tan hi sweet bolni paregi**

 **Daya in anger...abhi tumne mujhe kaua bola, tum na oolu ho oolu , jo humesa aankh pharkar tarika jee ko ghurta rahta hai**

 **Abhijeet in more anger...dayaaaa jaban sambhal le varna bhut peetega tu, bata raha hun mai tujhe**

 **Daya in tease...kyun bhai mai kyun band karu apna mooh, tum karo to raas leela aur mai karu to character dheela...**

He came from his sweet memore with his father tense voice

Pradyuman : ab tum theek ho na, dhyan kahan hai tumhara?

Daya in low tone...sorry sir (pradyuman sigh in disappointed)

Daya pov; mai tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga abhijeet, kabhi nahi, tumne mujhse mera sab kuch cheen liya yahan tak ki mera abhi bhi (a silent pearl fell from his eye) agar in sab ke peeche tumgara koi maksad hua phir bhi tumhe daya kabhi nahi milega, kyun tumne use aone hathon se khatam kar diya yaar, tumbe maar diya abhi-daya ke rishte ko aur mai iske liye kabhi tumhe maaf nahi karunga, i hate u Abhijeet, i hate u...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thanks to everyone who read n review in previous chapter...**

 **oh no ye kya ho gya Daya to abhi se nafrat karne laga, ab kya hoga...janee ke liye tuned to this story...**

 **Agli mulakat sayad 9th feb hogi, tab rak do review and taje care...**


	10. choices

Abhijeet was resting his head on headrest when virat came there with a bowl of soup... after realising his presence slowly opened his eyes...

Abhijeet in sad tone: i m sorry virat, tumhe meri vajah se ye sab

virat in fake anger: maar khane ka irada hai kya (abhijeet embarassed), pahle to ye jo mai kar raha hun vo meri duty hai as a doctor aur dusra ye ki tum mere dost ho aur agar ek dost dusre dost ke kaam na aya to kya fayda, hai na (in smirking tone)

Abhijeet in disgusting way: baap re tum kitna bolte hai, tabhi tumhari aur aur mere daya ki itni banti hai, dono to humesa non stop bakar bakar hi karte hoge saath me (virat laughed merily while abhijeet just shook his head)

Abhijeet placing the bowl in table...abhi rahne do mai baad me kha lunga ...

virat in teasing: aapka vo **baad** kabhi nahi ane vala hai, (taking bowl in his hand) chalo phataphat se mooh kholo mai khila deta hun tumhare haath me chot lagi hai na...(abhijeet looked at virat and tears filled up in his eyes, he remembered his bhai which always used to do same thing for him)

 **Abhijeet got a bullet in his shoulder during a mission and he was doing all his tantarum in taking his meal and meds for irritating Daya...**

 **Abhijeet making annoyed faces: Daya bas bhut gaya tumhara, subah se bed par litaye hue ho mujhe ab aur nhi raha jata , mujhe bureau jana hai tumhare saath bas...**

 **Daya in strict tone: abhi agar ek kadam bhi tumne bed se neeche utara na to mai tumhare dono pair tor dunga (abhijeet mouth opened in awe) daya added in same tease tone...aur maine to tumhe nahi kaha tha apni heropanti dikhakar goli khane ke liye, ab galti ki hai to bhoogto saja, huh**

 **Abhijeet picked up the pillow in anger and going to throw toward him when he got a high pain in his shoulder , daya noticed this and rushed toward him...**

 **Daya in panick...abhi kya hua..haan? jada dard ho raha hai, mai hospital le chalu tumhe, then he said in anger, kisne kaha tha tumhe stunt dikhane ke liye lagali na chot (he was looking so cute in anger and tention which made abhijeet smile)**

 **Abhijeet placing his hand on his cheek while saying in most loving tone...daya mai bilkul theek hun yaar, chhota sa chot hai apne aap theek ho jaega...hmmm..** **Daya hugged him tightly but carefully not to hurt his hand...maine apne abhi ko bhut miss kiya (abhijeet smiled in sooth and ruffled his hair) tumhe pata hai na mai tumhare bina ek din bhi nahi reh sakta, abhi tum ..tum mujhe chhor ke nhi jaoge na ...mujhe tumhare bina jeena nahi ata yaar (in teary tone)... abhijeet made his grip stronger in hug...abhi ek promise karoge mujhse...(abhijeet just nodded) tum kahin bhi jana to mujhe bas apne saath le jana ,**

 **Abhijeet smiled in his innocent..aur agar sir ne mujhe phir se kisi secret vale mission par bhej diya to tumhe kaise le jaunga mai...**

 **Daya in cute anger : abhi mai mission ki baat nahi kar raha, tu..tum jante ho na mai kis bare me baat kar raha hun (in annoying tone)**

 **Abhijeet in naughtiness ...nahi to mujhe to kuch nahi pata (daya looked at him in anger )...abhijeet laughed and just hide his pal in embrace...ye sab baate apne deemag se nikal le, tera abhi tujhe chhorkar kahi nahi jaa raha, are bhagwan bhi mujhe akela le jane se pahle das baar sochenge , agar ise le gaya to iska jo ye pyara bhai hai vo to puri duniya aapne sar pe utha lega hai na...(daya smiled shyly and nodded cutely while abhijeet just carressed his brother's hair)**

 **Abhijeet pov: Thank god iske deemag se ye sab dar nikla, mera pagal bhai mere dur jane ke khyal se hi ye kaanp jata hai (in soothing smile) i promise mere ladoo mai tujhe chhor ke kahi nahi jaunga...**

virat shook him and he came in present...kahan kho gaye the yaar, chalo jaldi se khalo tumhe meds bhi lena hai iske baad...(abhijeet nodded while composing his emotion, he was looking so tense for his brother)

Abhijeet pov: Maine apni maa ke vaade ko pura karne ke liye apne bhai ka dil tora hai, bhut bara selfish hun mai (tears glazed in his eyes) iss duniya me ek daya hi to tha jada bharosa karta hai par maine kya kiya uske vishvas ko uske bharose ko ek pal me tor diya maine, kyun bhagwan kyun mere saath hi aisa kyun karte hai aap, har baar meri vajah se kisina kisiko takleef pahunchi hai kabhi sir, kabhi tarika aur kabhi mera Daya, ab to bas yahi dua hai aapse mere saath chahe jo karlo aap par mere buddhu bhai ki raksha karna aap (immense love was showing from his facial expression)

 **In bureau...**

Daya in anger...maine bola tha na freddy ki iss table aur desk ko bahar phekvayo, phir abhi tak ye yaha kyun para hai (all shievered from his anger)

Freddy in tears : par sir ye humare abhijeet sir ka table hai...

Daya in loud tone...vo koi sir nahi hai tumhara vo ek mujreem hai, khooni hai vo dekha na tumne vo video jisme usne apne haatho se khoon kiya hai ek aadmi ka,

Freddy in fear...par sir vo video morph bhi to ho sakta hai na

Daya in anger; iska matlab tum uske saman ko haath nahi lagaoge, theek hai phir ye kaam mai khud karta hun ...(all became shock)

He started to throw all the file in anger ... he was not looking in his senses...suddenly his hand stopped when he saw their photographs in drawer (abhijeet was holding his ear and all were laughing)...a sad smile came on his face...he took the photo and going to touch Abhijeet's face when pradyuman came (he immediately hide the photo behined his back)

Acp in extreme anger...deemag kharab karke rakh diya hai iss abhijeet ne..iske vajah se humari puri cid team badnaam ho rahi hai...sach me mera deemag kharab tha uss dun jis din maine uss jaise ghatiya aadmi ko apne team ka member banaya (daya felt anger for acp sir but he composed himself well)...

sachin while grabbing a file in his hand... sir pata chal gaya vo aadmi kaun tha jise abhijeet sir (acp glared at him )...i mean Abhijeet ne mara hai ...

Daya instantly...kaun tha vo shaks...koi criminal tha ya phir terrorist? (acp looked at him in unbelievable eyes)

Sachin in Low tone...no sir vo koi apradhi nahi tha vo ek undercover cop tha ...Raw ka secret agent...(all became shock like hell where as daya was looking like a statue, his face was looking bloodless)

sachin added in his sentences...use raw ne ek bahut bare secret mission par bheja tha, maine pata lagane ki kosis bhi ki par unhone hume kuch bhi batane se saaf mana kar diya kyunki ye ek bhut sensitive matter hai aur des ke suraksha se jura hua mudda hai...mere to samajh nhi aa raha abhijeet sir ne aisa kyun kiya?

Acp in anger...badla le raha hai vo apni beijjati ka badla, cid ko neeche girana chahta hai, pahle ek kaidi ko jail se bhagaya phir ek cop ko maut ki neend sula di...ab paani sar ke upar se chala gaya hai, mujhe kisi bhi halat me Abhijeet chahiye ...aur ek baat tumlog bhi sunlo tumlogo ke liye Abhijeet sirf aur sirf mujreem hona chahiye aur kuch nahi (all eyes filled with tears)

Daya left from there in his own thought, his eyes were totally blank...he even didn't realise when he came in parking area...

 **Manjeele ruswa hai , khoya hai raasta...**

 **kaas tu aise aye jaise koi duaaaa...**

Daya sat on nearby bench...he glanced at the photo and tears fall down from his eyes...

 **ye meri jamanat hai, haan tu meri amanat hai...**

 **mujko irade de, kasme de vade de**

 **meri duaon ke isharo ke sahare de...**

 **Naye bahane de, di ko theekane de**

 **khwabon ki barisho ko mausam ke paimane de...**

Daya in broken tone...kisiko apni duty ki pari hai, kisiko badla lene ki...meri kisiko fikar hi nahi hai...kyun abhi , kya galti hai meri, kya bigara maine tumhara...kyun apna banakar ek pal me begana kar diya mujhe...kyun (he shouted badly in pain)

 **Apne karam ki tarah gayeeeeeeee**

 **karde idhar bhi tu ishare...**

 **sun raha hai na tu, ro raha hun mai**

 **sun raha hai na tu ro raha hun main**

 **yaara, yaaraaaaaaaaaa, yaraaaaaaaa**

He caressed his buddy's picture..jab tumhe chhorke hi jana tha to kyun aye meri jindgi me, mai anath tha na , adat thi mujhe tanhai ki phir kyun uss akelepan ke narak se bahar nikalke chhor diya tume...isse accha to ye hota ki tum mujhe apne haatho se maut de dete, pal pal maarne se accha tha ek hi baar me mujhe khatam kar dete, par tumhe mujhe ghootte hue dekhna hai na...tum bolo na, javab do mujhe...javaaaaaab do (he kept picture in chest and burst out loudly)

He was crying and crying and crying harshly...he was expelling his all pain and anger by shouting and crying...

Acp came down , he felt pang in his heart to see his son like this...he kept his hand on his shoulder... daya turned and hugged his father tightlyhe broke down badly in this hug...acp controlled his tear with more difficulties...

Daya in broken... sir usne aisa kyun kiya mere saath, kya galti thi meri boliye na...(he was sobbing badly)...mera dil abhi bhi nahi maan raha ki mera abhi aisa kar sakta hai ...

Acp cupped his face while wiping his tears... daya beta mai janta hun ye sab tumhare liya kitna mushkil ho raha hoga, par jitna ye mana tumhare liye muskil hai utna mere liye bhi...vo sirf tumhara bhai nahi hai daya, maine bhi usse apna beta mana hai (daya looked at him in pain), kya mai itna bura baap hun ki nakul ke baad ab Abhijeet bhi mujhse nafrat karta hai...(tears fall down from his eyes)...ye sab kuch meri vajah se hi ho raha hai, na mai abhijeet ke saath itna galat karta aur nahi vo aisa kadam uthata...

Daya immediately cut him in mid...(he got up while wiping his tear and turned himself) sir ye humara Abhijeet nahi hai...mai janta hun mere abhi ko , vo apne se pahle humesa dusro ka sochta hai , humesa sabme pyar banta hai, dusro ke chehre pe hansi dekhne ke liye vo kisi bhi had tak ja sakta hai par ye abhijeet sirf dusro ka dil dukhta hai, unke man me apne liye nafrat paida karta hai...aapne jo bhi kiya vo galat tha par abhijeet...(he smiled painfully)...agar abhijeet ko humse larne ka itna hi sauk hai to phir hum larenge usse aur haraenge bhi (anger was clearly visible in his eyes)...ab ye larai ek bhai nahi balki ek cid officer larega (in confident tone)

Acp patted his back and left from there...daya looked at picture in anger , he tore it itno so many pieces and throw it away...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much guys for your lovely reviews...(next update after completing 300 reviews)**

 **Kl mai ds ya inaam me se kisi ek ka update de sakti hun, so ye decesion ab aaplogo ko lena hai, aaplog kya padhna pasand karenge?**

 **Tell me on reviews, how was this chapter and your decesion also...**

 **Bye...tc...love you**

 **Do r and r...**

 **Abhijeet's house...**

Virat in serious tone...vaise Abhijeet unka boss tumse milne ke liye itni jaldi maan kaise gaya...


	11. saajis

**A/n: This chapter i have written for my sweet Nikki...Nikki di this is the surprise which i told you yesterday...do tell me how was it ?**

virat : vaise Abhijeet unlogo ne tumhari baat itni asani se kaise maan li...itni jaldi apne boss se milvake ke liye ready ho gye... it's unbelievable...(in shocking tone)

Abhijeet : hmmm mujhe bhi kuch garbar lag rahi hai...bas i hope ki kal mujhe meri **Advita** ke bare me kuch pata chal jaye...

Virat pressing his hand: Abhijeet sab theek hoga...hmm ? (abhijeet nodded)...chalo ab mai nikalta hun varna unlogo ko tumpe shak ho jaega...

Abhijeet stopping him: Agar kal mujhe kuch ho jaye to Daya ko sab sacchai bata dena...aur meri taraf se use maafi bhi maang lena...

Virat in painful tone : Abhijeet tum ...(abhijeet lowered his teary eyes )...he just looked at him in anger and left from there...

Abhijeet closed his teary eyes and kept his head on head rest...

 **Next Morning...**

Abhijeet slept broke with voice of his cell phone...he rubbed his eyes and attached his phone with hello

Voice in smirking tone: Good morning Abhijeet babu...kaise ho..neend to ayi na acchi kl raat ko...?

Abhijeet in anger: Dekh jagya mere paas tere faltu baat sunne ke liye vakt nhi hai ...agar tujhe koi kaam ki baat batani hai to bata varna mai phone rakh raha hun...

Jagya in teasing tone : are bharak kyun rahe ho...mai to tumhe good news batane ke liye phone kiya tha...(abhijeet became alert)...do ghante me purane vale kille ke paas aa jana boss tumhe vahi milega...aur time pe ana unhe kisi ke liye intezaar karna pasand nahi...

Abhijeet in determined tone: tumhare boss se milne ke liye to mai bhi bhut utavla hun...don't worry tumhare boss se pahle pahunch jaunga...(and he cut the call )

Abhijeet got up from bed..he freshen up and move near the picture of his mother...tears crept in his eyes...

Abhijeet in tears: Maa mujhe aaj aapke aashirvad ki bhut jaroorat hai... aaj aapke bete ko aapki bhut jaroorat hai maa...iss din ka bhut intezaar kiya hai maine...uss shivraj se milne ke liye bhut kuch saha hai maine...apne bhai ko chot pahunchayi hai...apne team ko rulaya hai maine..par ab sab theek ho jaega... bas ek baar meri Advita mujhe mil jaye fir mai apne sari galtiyon ke liye maafi maang lunga...bas aap mere saath rehna...(he joined his hand infront of her pic while closing his teary eyes )

 **In cid bureau...**

Daya in serious tone : tum sach bol rahe ho dhainchu ?

Dhainchu : sau taka sach bol raha hun Daya sir...mere khaas khabri ne mujhe ye bataya hai ki aaj purane kille pe kuch bhut bara hone vala hai...

Freddy : Daya sir tab to hume vahan jana chahiye...pata nhi vo log kya karenge vahan...

Daya : hmmm...Rajat vahan jane ki taiyari karo...dekhe to vahan hone kya vala hai...

Rajat in alert tone : yes sir !!!!

 **In old fort ...**

Welcome welcome Ex senior inspector Abhijeet...

A teasing voice hit on Abhijeet's ear...this voice was not so much unknown for him...he clenched his fist in anger and turned his face toward them...Now shivraj and Abhijeet was face to face...as he saw shivraj his blood boils up in anger...his mother crying face started coming infront of his eyes...painful shouting of his sister falshed in front of his eyes...he went back into his memory lane when this devil destroy every happiness of his family...

 **Flashback...**

Abhijeet was about 14 years...his mother has all the responsibility of her children after his father martyed...she had to do very hard work for moving his household chores and for giving all essential facilities to her children...

That Black day falls on the occasion of Raksha bandhan when the two souls became seperated by that devil or say with the game of destiny...

Advita (a 9 years old girl ): chalo bhaiya ab mera gift do...maine rakhi baandh di na..

Abhijeet in naughty tone : gift ..kaisa gift...mai tujhe kyun gift dun moti..aur agar rakhi vapas chahiye to le lena...

Advita looked at him with pout and got up with fula hua face...her big filled with large tear drops..awww she was looking like a cute doll thought Abhijeet...

Abhijeet in smile forwarded a pack gift toward her...her eyes sparkled with so much happiness...as she opened her gift she became so much pleases seeing the same doll which she want...she looked at Abhijeet and hugged him tightly...

Advita in smile : thank you so much bhaiyaaaaa..aap na world best bhaiya ho...

Abhijeet seperated her from hug and said : aur meri Advi duniya ki sabse pyari guriya hai...

Abhijeet's mother smiled on their lovely bonding but something strike on her mind...she asked Abhijeet with tention...

Abhi tere paas itne paise kahan se aye beta...ye guriya to bhut mehangi lag rahi hai...

Abhijeet in fear : maa vo...(advi looked at him )

Abhijeet's mom: Bolo abhi kahan se aye itne paise aapke paas...(in fear)kahin aapne kuch galat kaam...

Abhijeet instantly : nhi maa maine koi galat kaam nhi kiya...ye paise mere mehnat ke paise hai...maine bas bagal vali factory me thora saman load kar diya unka aur mujhe paise mil gye...

Advita eyes falls on abhijeet's hand which were red and swellen...she instantly hold his hands in panic...

Advita : bhaiya aapko ye chote usi me ayi na...(abhijeet lowered his eyes)...aapko kisne kaha tha mere liye ye sab karne ko...mujhe koi aisi cheej nhi chahiye jise mere bhai ko dukh ho...(in tears) kyun kiya aapne ye...boliye...

Abhijeet wiped her tears and said : tujhe bhut pasand tha na ye guriya...main apni behan ki khusi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hun...tu jaan hai meri ...(advita just hugged him tightly and Abhijeet softly kept his hand on her head )

But their hug broke with a loud bang in his door...some goons entered in his house including shivaraj...

Abhijeet's mother hiding children behind her : kaun ho tum log...kya chahiye tumhe...

Shivaraj : badla...tere pati ne mujhe paanch saal ke liye jail me dala aur mere bhai ko encounter me maar diya usne...khud to vo mar gya...ab uske kiye ki saja uske pure parivar ko milegi...(his eyes fall Advita who was holding his brother tightly a devil smile came on his lips...)

Abhijeet noticed his intention so he hide her sister behind him : meri behan ke paas bhi mat ana...

Shivaraj laughed : ab to teri behan hi mere badle ke aag ko thanda kar sakti hai...ise mai apne saath le jaunga...aur ispe itne julm karunga ki tumhare mare hue baap ki rooh kaanp uthegi...

Abhijeet's mother in fear: abhi..advi tumlog kamre ke andar jayo..

Shivaraj in anger: aye tumlog dekh kya rahe ho...jayo leke ayo uss bacchi ko ...

Goons reached near them..

abhijeet pushed them all and tried to escape from here but shivaraj caught them...he hold abhijeet's hair tightly and pushed him badly on floor...

Abhijeet's mother rushed toward him : abhi...abhi tum theek to ho...

Shivaraj hold Advita and started to drag her...

Advita shouting: bhaiya bachayo mujhe...mujhe in gande uncle ke saath nhi rehna...(in tears)...bhaiyaaa

Abhijeet in tears: chhoro use...(he bite on his hand but shivaraj strike his head on table and he became faint instantly )

Her mother became dumb ...infront of her eyes...all things were happening...she tried to save her angel from that devil but no one came there for her help...at last shivaraj carried the doll with them...

Abhijeet's mother fall down while crying harshly...those giant snatched her innocenct daughter from her...she was looking toatlly broken but after sometime she remembered about Abhijeet and rushed toward him...

Abhijeet's mom taking his head in ger lap : Abhijeet beta... ankhe kholo...abhi...ankhe kholo beta...

Abhijeet flutter his eyes...he looked around and became panick: maa Advi kahan hai...advi kahan hai...bolo na maa...(her mother started crying helplessly )...adviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...(Abhijeet's mom hide him in her shell and he started crying harshly...)

 **Falshback over...**

Shivaraj : kahan kho gye Abhijeet jee...humare saath kaam karne ka irada badal diya kya ?

Abhijeet in strong tone : Abhijeet jab kuch karne ka irada bana leta hai to fir vo kabhi nhi mukarte hai...apne kaam ko anjaam tak pahuncha ke hi rehta hai...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: so sorry for late update...but don't worry ab se ye story regular rahegi aur badalte rishton ki kahani ka update mai kl tak dungi...and agar aaplogo ke paas uss story ke liye kuch suggestion ya idea hai to jaroor mujhse share kare...**

 **Do r and r...**


	12. intezaar

Shivraj shook hand with Abhijeet while saying : welcome to our gang Abhijeet...ab dekhna hum kaise pure mumbai pe raaj karenge ...aur vo cid vale bas kutte ki tarah bhonkhte reh jaenge..(taking abhijeet in a hug who was conrolling his anger ,pain ,emotions very well )

Daya was stunned at his position after seeing that scene...whole cid team who were hiding in safe places were sell shocked...they were numb..they were not believe on his eyes what they were seeing...daya's all love and concern now completely turned into hatered...his face became red and eyes were burning in rage...he stepped ahead ignoring freddy's warning to stay there

Daya came outside from bush while clapping: (in tease) waah Abhijeet waah...(abhijeet became totally stunned seeing Daya )...kya duty nibhayi hai tumne...maine kabhi sapne me bhi nhi soch sakta tha ki tum itna gir jaoge (chewing his teeth )

Abhijeet just uttered in shock: Daya tum yahan ...?

Daya in rage : ye sawal to mujhe tumse poochna chahiye na Abhijeet ki tum yahan kya kar rahe ho..vo bhi aise aadmi ke saath jisne na jane kitni masoomo ki jaan li hai... Abhijeet tumhe ho kya gaya hai...haan(instead of this situation concern couldn't be hide from daya's words, Abhijeet heart were pounding to and fro )...abhi bhi wakt hai Abhijeet tum apne aapko kanoon ke hawale kardo...

Abhijeet controlling his tears said in his teasing style: kanoon ka dar kisi aur ko dikhana Daya...kyunki naahi mai tumse darta hun naahi kanoon se...tumhare team ki salamati isime hogi ki tumlog chup chap yahan se vapas chale jayo...

Daya pointing gun toward him (in painful tone); mere bhai ne mujhe kabhi khatre se peecha hatna nahi seekhaya hai...(abhijeet felt something crushed inside his heart listening "bhai " from daya's mouth but it also gave him sooth )...usne mujhe humesa seekhaya hai duty comes first sentiment later (in little wet tone )

Shivraj giving his gun to Abhijeet: Abhijeet ye lo gun...(abhijeet looked at him blank expression)...isse pahle ki ye hume maare shoot him...(abhijeet looked at his gun like a ghost )... Abhijeet dekh kya rahe ho shoot karo ise...

 **Abhijeet pov; ye kaise dharmshankat me lake tune khara kar diya bhagwan...aaj agar maine daya ko goli nhi maari to mai Advi ko humesa ke liye kho dunga (tears crept in his eyes which were covered inside his black goggles)...par mera daya..mai apne bhai pe goli...nhi ...tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho Abhijeet...jiski vajaj se aaj tum jinda ho, jiski vajah se tumne jeendgi jeeni seekhi aaj usiko maut dene ka soch rahe ho tum...aisa karke kya tum khud se najre mila paoge abhijeet...kya ek masoom ki bali dekar apni behan ko bachaoge ...** **But his mind was conveying him: apni maa se kiya hua vada itni jaldi bhool gaye Abhijeet...agar aaj tumne daya pe goli nahi chalayi to shivraj ko tumpar shak ho jaega Abhijeet aur phir tum apni behan se kabhi nhi mil paoge..sirf shivraj hi ek jariya hai tumhari behan tak pahunchne ka...tumhari behan apne bhaiya ka intezar kai saalo se kar rahi hogi Abhijeet...ab to use bachalo...** _Bhaiya aapne to mumma se bhi acchi choti banayi hai...thank u bhaiya (her sweet doll's voice )_ _Abhi tum na iss duniya ke sabse acche bhai ho...mai na sachme bhut khusnaseeb hun ki jiska tum jaisa dost aur bhai hai...love u so much (hugging him tightly)_ Abhijeet and daya now both were pointing gun towards each other...they both pressed the trigger simultaneously...

Freddy shouted in shock : Daya sirrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!

Daya was looking at abhijeet with blank expression.. because his bullet pieced into Abhijeet's arm but abhijeet's bullet directly hit on tree which was behined Daya...

Freddy dragged Daya with him as firing on both side has started but daya was still looking at his brother with moisture in his eyes... Abhijeet's eyes also meet at him for a second...they both were looking each other with lots of emotions in their heart... Daya was having so many question in his eyes while abhijeet's eyes were containing only pain and guilt...

Shivraj grabbed abhijeet's wounded arm brutually...he flinched badly (daya's heart shievered )...he took abhijeet to his car and pushed him...where his all goons were still busy with cid team ...

Freddy is going to press his trigger on car when daya hold his hand immediately which shocked freddy to his core...daya moved his gaze away from those shocking eyes... Abhijeet saw this scene and a teary smile crept on his lips...

Abhijeet in his heart : tune fir se meri ankhe padh li na ?

Daya in his heart : kaise nhi padhta bhai hun mai tumhara...(tears slipped down from his eyes )

Shivaraj's car passed away from there ...here in cross fire most goons dead and some escaped from there...

 **In Shivaraj's** **hidden place**

Shivraj in tease plus anger : maine to suna tha senior inspector Abhijeet ka nishana kabhi nhi chukta...fir kahan se chuk gaya ..haan...?

Abhijeet pressing his wound as it was paining like hell (he said in pain ): maine daya pe hi goli chalayi thi pata nahi kaise goli per pe ...(and a dark covered infront of his eyes and he fall down on floor unconscious)

Shivraj saking his head : uthayo janab ko aur room me le jayo...par dhyan rahe ye agar koi hosiyari karne ki kosis kare to ise ura dena...(and he move out from there)

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much for your revirws...i was not expecting ki mujhe isme itne reviews bhi milenge as i think ise sab bhool gaye honge...**

 **Now next chapter after completing 380 and next chapter me surprise hoga aap sabke liye...**

 **Missing many of my reviewrs...Mannu krish nd all...guys do review...**


	13. Truth comes out

Abhijeet gained his sense ,he opened his eyes and found himself on a bed while shivraj was sitting on chair infront of him...

Abhijeet in confusion: mai yahan kaise?

Shivraj: Tum behos ho gye the isiliye mere admiyon ne tumhe yahan sift kar diya...ab kaise ho ?

Abhijeet in weak smile : bilkul theek hun...(but he himself know neither he was fit physically nor mentally)

Shivraj : To phir chalo mere saath , tumhe kuch dikhana hai...

Abhijeet merely nodded and they both move from there and sat on car..shivraj was driving while abhijeet was sitting on passenger seat..

 **Abhijeet pov : ye mujhe kahan lekar ja raha hai, ise to mujhpar shak hona chahiye tha, gussa hona chahiye tha fir bhi ye itna normally kyun behave kar raha hai...iski koi chaal to nhi ?**

Shivraj stopped the car with applying break that also break abhijeet's thought...

Abhijeet: tumne gari kyun roki ?

Shivraj put off the mask from his face and abhijeet became spellbounded after seeing his Daya there...tears started flowing from his eyes like a river...he touched Daya's face with his trembling hand as he wanted to believe that he is not seeing any dream, his daya is really there...

Abhijeet tried to hug him but he restricted him for doing this which hurt abhijeet so much but he was already knowing this..it will happen...

Daya in cold tone : Abhijeet mai yahan sirf sach janne aya hun...aur isse pahle ki tum poocho ki mai kaise aya to pahle batadu ki maine

Abhijeet completing his sentence: tumne shivraj ke gaari me tracker laga diya tha (daya became so much shock )...bhai hun mai tumhara itna to janta hi hun tumhare bare me ki tum apne abhi ko itni jaldi nhi bhoolne vale..(in teary smile )

Daya in painful tone ; bhai ya bojh (in pinching tone which pinch abhijeet's heart badly )...khair ab in sab baato ka koi matlab nhi hai, mai yahan sirf ek cid officer ki tarah aya hun aur mujhe sirf sach janna hai tumhare mooh se...

Abhijeet composed himself and said : Daya mujhe apni beeti jeendgi ke bare me sabkuch yaad aa gya hai..(daya stunned, he was looking abhijeet blankly )

Daya controlling his emotions: kab...i mean kaise..(he didn't get a word to speak )

Abhijeet : jab tum kidnap hue the Daya to sabne mujhpe ye iljaam lagaya ki maine tumpe goli chalayi (in tears), yahan tak ki Acp sir ne bhi mere baato ka vishvas nhi kiya..log mujhpe jhoote arop laga rahe the , mujhpe hans rahe the, mujhe tane de rahe the par unhone ek word bhi apne mooh se nhi nikala (he was looking so restless while saying all this )...jab salunkhe sir mujhe vo sab keh rahe the to mai vahi khara tha (daya looked at him in pain )...mujhe unki baato se utna bura nhi laga jitna bura Acp sir ki chuppi se laga..vo ek baar to keh sakte the na ki mai aisa kabhi nhi kar sakta...uss din maine tujhe bhut miss kiya daya...mere paas koi nhi tha uss wakt jise mai apna dard baat saku, jispe sar rakh kar ro sakun...maa ki bhi bhut yaad ayi (in innocent teary tone which was giving a huge pain to his buddy )...mai bhut ghabra gya tha yaar , mai tujhe khona nhi chahta tha kisi bhi Keemat pe aur mai vo jhoote ilzaam bhi apne sar se hatana chahta tha aur in sab ka mere paas sirf ek raasta tha Mere deemag ka ilaaj karana...Dcp sir ne jab bola na ki mai yadaas ka injection lelu to maine socha sach me mai ek chance leke dekhta hun sayad meri yaadas vapsa aa jaye...

Daya in fear : kahin tumne electric shock ...(Abhijit nodded )..daya turned his face other side in pain and anger...

Abhijeet in painful smile : par jab pahli baar shock lagaya to kuch fayda nhi hua ...main bilkul khokla ho gaya tha Daya andar se agar tum tab nhi milte to mai pakka kuch kar leta apne aapke saath (daya shievered badly while looking at those painful eyes )...kuch din ke baad sayad uss shock ke affect ke vajah se mujhe dhundhli si cheeje dikhai dene lagi jaise koi bacchi mujhe bachane ke liye pukar rahi hai...ek aurat bhut jor jor se ro rahi hai (daya looked at him this time completely )...mai tujhe ye sab batakar pareshan nhi karna chahta tha kyunki mujhe llaga thore din me ye apne aap theek ho jaega par mere kismat ko sayad kuch aur hi manjoor tha , mai in yaado se bahar aa hi nhi paa raha tha ,raat bar ye parchai mujhe sone nhi deti thi (daya remembered the dark circles under his eyes )...maine jis doctor se treatment liya tha usne mujhe kaha tha ki agar maine ek baar aur shock treatment li to ya to meri yaadas vapas aa sakti hai par isme meri jaan bhi ja sakti hai...(looking at daya who was listening all this wgile downung his head)...pal pal marne se to accha na ki ek baar me mar jayu...isliye maine dusri baar treatment karvaya and see result samne hai mujhe ab sab yaad hai...mai kaun hun...meri pehchan kya hai sab...ab mujhe koi kuch nhi sunayega...kuch bhi nhi (he was saying all this in tears )...in sab me mere jeendgi ke ek sabse bari sacchai samne ayi Daya...vo hai meri behan , meri Advita...

Daya in shock: kyaaa...tumhari behan... abhijeet ye tum...(he stopped with a shocking expression)

Abhijeet in tears : shivraj ne mere papa se badla lene ke liye 17 saal pahle meri 9 saal ki behan ko kidnap kar liya tha...aur vo chhoti bacchi ki parchai meri behan ki thi, vo aurat koi aur nhi meri maa thi jiski cheekhe aaj bhi mere kaano me goonj rahe hai (he felt a lump in his throat )...maine cid sirf sirf apni behan ko dhoondhne ke liye join kiya tha, jis maa se maine vada kiya tha uski beti use vapas milva ke rahunga uska to beta bhi cheen liya maine...main ye sab kuch advi ko bachane ke liye kar raha hun...aur maine abhi tak sirf ek hi gair kanooni kaam kya hai Daya us jagya ko jail se bhagakar , kyunki jagya hi mujhe apne boss tak pahuncha sakta tha...

aur jis raw agent ko tumlogo ne mujhe maarte hue dekha vo jinda hai aur sahi -salamat sagar ke paas hai...sagar ne inlogo ka plan pahle hi mujhe bata diya tha isliye maine uspe nakli goli chalayi thi...(taking a deep sigh )...ab maine tumhe sabkuch bata diya hai daya...faisla tumhare haath me hai chaho to tum mujhe giraftar karlo ya mujhe adhura kaam pura karne do...(looking straight into his eyes )

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much for high number of reviews and sorry too for so much late udate but kya karu 12th me jane ke baad update dene ka time hi nhi milta..aaj sunday hai to maine update dedi ...i hope aaplog mujhe aise hi support karenge...ye chapter maine bhut jaldibazi me likha to mujhe khud idea nhi ki kaisa likha...plzzz tell me your views...**

 **So Kya hoga daya ka faisla...???**

 **Do r and r ...**


	14. Decesion

Daya in straight tone: Arrest to mai tumhe karunga abhijeet (abhijeet felt his heart shattered but the next line gave him jerk ) par humari behan ke milne ke baad (in soothing tone )

Abhijeet smiled in tears , he was feeling so lucky himself that Daya is his brother and guilty also as he did very wrong with his brother, a sad expression came over his face after remembering his brother's teary and pleading face, he wanted to say sorry to him, wanted to apologize fir every thing what he did but he was not geeting appropriate words at that time, after gaining so many courage, he spoke...

Abhijeet (in fear ): Daya...

Daya in cold tone : Haan Abhijeet bolo, kuch kehna hai tumhe

His cold reaction totally vanished abhijeet's try so he changed the topic with : Daya tum andar kaise aye, vo bhi shivraj ke mask me, kisiko shak nhi hua tumpe ?

Daya taking sigh ; nhi actually jab mai vahan pahuncha tab shivraj apne aadmiyon ke saath kahin aur jas raha tha tha to muje accha mauka mil gya ,andar ghoosne ka (abhijeet nodded, daya was feeling Abhijeet's hesitation and fear so he asked )...humara next step kya hoga Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet in straight tone : humara nhi sirf mera (daya shocked ), iss larai ki suruat maine ki thi isliye khatam mai hi karunga, mujhe kisi aur ki jaroorat nhi hai...

Daya felt so much anger inside him but he composed and said ; ek baat kaan kholke sunlo tum, mai bhi tumhare plan ka hissa hun ab aur advi ko sahi salamat ghar lana ab mera bhi farz hai...

Abhijeet coming out from car said in harsh tone : Daya tumhe ek baar me baat samajh nhi ati, tum chupchap yahan se bureau jaoge, tumhe andaja bhi hai agar unlogo me se kisiko bhi humpe shak ho gya ro kya hoga (daya wanted to say something but Abhijeet cut him with ) , mere paas isse accha mauka nhi mil sakta advi ko bachane ka, tum plzzz chale jayo yahan se...

Daya in straight tone : mai yahan se kahin nhi ja raha abhijeet, suna tumne...

Abhijeet in anger grabbed his arm and shouted : kyun nhi jaoge tum, haan (daya get shievered in fear )... agar unlogo ne advi ko kuch kar diya to...jaegi to meri behan na tumhara kya jaega (leaving him harshly)

Daya looked at Abhijeet with blank expression, tears started rolling down from his cheek...

Abhijeet without looking at him : daya agar tum thori bhi meri ijjat karte ho to plzzz yahan se chale jayo...(he listened car's ignited voice and turn...in a nano second daya disappear from there )

Abhijeet in tears: i m sorry meri jaan, tujhe fir se maine hurt kar diya, par mai ye nahi dekh sakta ki teri jaan meri vajah se khatre me par jaye, ek baar ye sab khatam ho jaye fir tu jo saja dega vo manjoor hoga (wiping his tears )

Abhijeet taking a bigh sigh afain returned in that place where he was kept , he was going inside when heard a scream of a girl, he became alert and followed the direction from where the voice was coming, he was going inside when felt a viberation in his pocket, he saw the caller id and a sad smile came on his face

Abhijeet ; haan virat bolo...kaise phone kiya...

virat in wet tone : Abhijeet vo daya ...(abhijeet's colour changed in a second )

Abhijeet in fear : Daya..kya hua daya ko haan...(virat was silent )...tum kuch bolte kyun nhi (in panick )...kya hua hai mere bhai ko...virat speak up damn it mai kuch pooch raha hun tumse (shouted in fear )

Virat in tears : daya ka accident hua hai, uski halat bahut critical hai (abhijeet became numb, he hold the corner of table for preventing himself from falling )... abhijeet jitni jaldi ho sake tum aa jayo plzzzz (in shivering voice )

Mobile fall down from abhijeet's hand, he sat on floor with thud, his buddy's innocent face was acain and again coming in front of his eyes...last meeting of him when he touched his face, teary and broken glance of his brother when he left that spot, he remembered his own words when he said advita is only his sister, a deep down guilt burried inside his heart and brain...

Abhijeet in senseless : mujhe daya ke paas jana hoga...vo aise kaise ja sakta hai mujhe chhorke ..ku..kuch nhi hoga use...(in teary tone ) mere jate hi vo ekdam accha ho jaega ...(he got up with shambling step and started to go when a hand stopped him )

shivraj ; kahan ja rahe ho abhijeet babu ...abhi to humare beech deal bhi nhi hui hai (in evil tone )

Abhijeet in lost tone : chhoro mujhe..mujhe jana hai...

Shivraj : ek baar mere saath chalo fir tumhe jahan jana hoga tum chale jana...(grabbing him from arm )...chalo mere saath...

Abhijeet tried to oppose him but he became silent for his sister shake, his heart was beating Very fast for his half soul, he didn't want to lose his jaan at any cost...

Shivraj took him inside a room where a girl was lying unconscious, different equipments were attached on her body... don't know why but Abhijeet stepped ahead to see her..he stared at the firl for a long time and then a doll attracted his attention, he pick up that doll and his body get jerk ... because it is the same doll which was gifted by him to his deary sister...once again he looked at the girl and tears crept in his eyes...

Abhijeet touching her face : advi...meri behan...

Shivraj : bilkul theek pehchana aapne sr. inspector Abhijeet , yahi hai tumhari behan jiske liye Tumne it a kuch saha, itna kuch kiya (abhijeet shocked )

shivraj in evil tone : tumhe kya laga ki tum hume oolu bana rahe ho...galat abhijeet...fool to hum tumhe bana rahe the...tumhara vo khabri tha na sagar uspe pahle hi mere aadmiyon ko shak ho gya tha, vo jo undercover agent tha uske bare me bhi hume sab pata tha ki vo jinda hai (abhijeet stunned ), humne bas sagar ki behan ko uthaya aur vo bechara tote ki tarah sab bol diya... hahahah...

ye jo tumhari behan hai na humne ise pagal banane me koi kasar nhi chhori, ise bhut sare acche accge shock diye (abhijeet body's shievered badly ) bechari jab se ayi tab se sirf bhaiya bhaiya bhaiya bol rahi thi...dekho ant me uska bhaiya sach me aa gya use bachane (in teasing tone )...

Tears were rolling from abhijeet's eyes in high speed...he was feeling more n more guily for not saving her siister from this devil...

Shivraj in teasing tone : aur vo jo tumhara bhai hai na Daya, uski gari ka accident bhi humare aadmiyon ne karvaya..ab dekho bechare ka upar ka ticket confirm kar diya maine...

A high voltage current paased through out abhijeet's body...his eyes became red with anger ...his fist became tight...he looked at shivraj in his most fiery eyes...

He came to shivraj and grabbed his neck tightly : teri himmat kaise hui mere bhai ko chot pahunchane ki..ab mai tujhse meri behan ke ek wk cheekh ka badla lunga...meri maa ke har ek ansoo ka badla lunga...(he was pressing his neck strongly when all goons attacked him from back... he took out his gun and fire on them aimlessly as he was not in his own senses after listening his brother's condition and seeing his sister ...

Shivraj escaped from there in fear as he was totally sure that Abhijit will not leave him...this will be the end of his life if he came in Abhijeet's hand...

Abhijeet looked at his sister and came towards her...he sprinkled some water on her face and she fluttered her eyes...

Abhijeet in teary smile : advi...advi ankhe kholo ..dekho tumhare bhaiya aye hai...(advi opened her eyes slowly and became voilent )

Advi getting down from bed : mere paas mat ana varna maar dungi mai...(throwing all things over him )...

Abhijeet in tears : Advi meri baat to suno, mai tumhara bhaiya hun abhijeet bhaiya...plzzz ek baar yaad karne ki kosis karo ...

Advi in fear cuddled himself in corner : chale jayo tum plzzzz...mai sab kaam kar dungi...mujhe mat maaro plzzz (abhijeet felt pang in his heart, he was feeling so pain seeing his doll like this )

He with slow steps came toward her and sat down beside her : advi ek baar idhar dekho...mai tumhara bhaiya hun ...yaad hai bachpan me mai tere liye ye guriya laya tha (advi looked at the doll and a sparked came in her eyes )...tune mujhe rakhi bhi badhi thi..par mai teri raksha nhi kar paya, tujhe un rakshasho se nhi bacha paya, mujhe maaf kare guriya (in teary tone )

Advi in teary tone : Abhijit bhaiya...(abhijeet feeling great sooth after listening that call afer a long time, he instantly nodded tearly )..

Advi hugged him tightly and broke down badly in his arm... Abhijeet wrapped his angel around his arm and giving her time to expell out his all fear and pain ...

Advi in tears: bhaiya aap kahan the...aapne itni der kyun laga di...pata hai mujhe ye log bhut maarte the, khane ko bhi nhi dete the (abhijeet closed his eyes in pain )...mujhe aapki aur mumma ki bhut yaad ati thi...(she was sobbing badly in his bhai's hug ... because she felt after a long time that she is not alone, she has also someone from whom she can share her all pain and fear which she stored from 17 years inside her heart )

Abhijeet in loving tone : advi ab tu bilkul nhi royegi baccha...ab mai aa gya hun na...ab koi kuch nhi karega meri behen ko...(holding her tightly )...par hume pahle yahan se niaklna hoga...chal uth (advi nodded and got up with his brother's help )

 **In hospital...**

Advi in confusion: bhaiya hum yahan kyun aye hai ?

Abhijeet in tears: kyunki mera bhai yahan mera intezar kar raha hai...(wiping his eyes), andar chal khud pata chl jayega...

Abhi and advi both entered inside hopital... abhijeet was supporting her...Acp sir and all team became shock nd angry seeing Abhijeet...

Acp in anger : ab kya bach gya hai abhijeet, tum jo chahte the vahi jo raha hai, jise tum apna dushman mante the vo ab khud maut (he stopped with a lump in his throat.. abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes )

Advita looked the environment and became scared...she hold Abhijeet's wrist in fear...(abhijeet looked at her and assured through his eyes who nodded silently)

Acp and all was confused seeing a girl with Abhijeet, but they didn't ask anything as there all attention were toward Daya...

virat came from OT...he saw abhijeet and rushed toward him...he hugged abhijeet tightly...

Abhijeet in fear : virat Daya theek hai na...use kuch hua to nhi...virat plzzz kuch bol to (in tears )

 **End of the chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much for review in previous chapter...as mujhe to previous chapter khud pasand nhi aya tha par aaplogo ne itna accha response diya uske liye thank u so much...**

 **next Chapter after 40 reviews...**

 **Shikha and Nidhi : hope aapdono ka confusion iss chapter me clear ho gaya hoga...**


	15. beginning or end

Abhijeet in restless tone : virat tu kuch bol kyun nhi raha hai, dekh mujhe bhut ghabrahat ho rahi hai yaar...plzzz aisa mat kar...(in tears) bata na ...daya theek to hai na (in fear )

Virat gained some energy from that hug...he composed himself...and said : Abhijeet daya ka operation to humne kar diya hai par...(he felt lump in his throat )

Acp in worry : par..par kya virat...Daya kaisa hai abhi...?

Virat looked at all tense face and then Abhijeet who was looking at him with so many hopes and fear , he spoke while taking a sigh : Par Daya ka condition abhi bhi stable nhi hai...agle 48 ghante uske liye bhut crucial hai... agar daya ko in 48 ghanto me hos nhi aya to...he will slip in coma or it may affect his brain permanently

All became freezed at his place... abhijeet's felt his whole world shook badly...he jerked virat's hand and move ahead to take proper oxygen as he was not able to breath after hearing this news...each and every words were hauting him badly now...guilts of hurting his bhai was tearing his heart badly...he was cursing himself for calling his baccha bojh ...(he closed his eyes and rememembered his own harsh words )

 **Dosti, bhai, parivar nafrat ho gyi hai mujhe in sab se...thak gya hun mai daya tumhare roj roj ke nakhre uthate uthate...sach me ek anath ko itna sar pe nhi chadana chahiye...bojh bankar reh gye ho tum mere liye Daya...**

 **Advi ko bachane ka isse accha mauka mujhe nhi milega...aur jaegi to meri behan na kisi aur ka kya jaega...**

He opened his eyes in jerk...looked here and there...he gasp the surrounding and broke down in tears badly hiding his face in pillar of hospital...he was crying loudly forgetting the environment...

Virat move to him for console him but Acp sir reached first...he grabbed Abhijeet's arm and pull near him...

Ab ye dikhave ansu kyun baha rahe ho tum Abhijeet...tumhare dil ko to aaj thandak mili hogi na ki jisne tumhara jeena haram kar diya tha , tumhare success ke beech me kaanta ban gya tha vo khud tumhare life se nikal raha hai aur tum ro rahe ho ...are tumhe to jashn manana chahiye...jayo na jayo uss jagya ke saath jashn manayo jakar (in teasing plus wet tone )

Abhijeet in broken tone : sirrrr... mai...

Acp in loud angerfilled voice :chup bilkul chup (advi shievered badly...she was not understanding anything...but after seeing her brother in painful condition...her eyes also became teary and she became so much scared )...aaj Daya ki jo bhi halat hai uske jimmedar sirf tum ho (abhijeet's body jerked badly )...kya galti thi uss bacche ki ? sirf yahi na ki vo apne bhai se bhut pyar karta hai, use takleef me nhi dikh sakta..kya isi galti ki tumne use itni bari saja di Abhijeet...bolo...chup kyun khare ho (in anger )

Abhijeet was shievering badly...his face was wet with sweats...and eyes were being heavy...

virat saw abhijeet's face and sense that he is not looking in his state of mind...he tried to stop Acp sir : sir Abhijeet ki halat theek nhi hai...plzzz aap...

Acp in rash cutting virat : bolo abhijeet... chup kyun ho...kyun kiya tumne aisa...bolo...(shouting badly )

Abhijeet looked at him with blankless eyes and fall down badly on floor while closing his eyes...

Advi rushed near Abhijeet in panick : bhaiyaaaa...(all became shock listening **bhaiya** )...virat also stepped near him in hurry...

Virat in panick patted his cheek : Abhijeetttt... Abhijeet...(he pressed Abhijeet's chest as he was struggling for oxygen)...ward boy jaldi stretcher layo fast ... Abhijeet ko saans nhi aa rahi hai jaldi karo...quick...

Acp, freddy, purvi all became stunned seeing their deary Abhijeet sir line this...their eyes filled up with tear...freddy and purvi move near him for help while Acp was stand still on his place...

They carried Abhijeet on stretcher and move toward ICCU room in fast...

Freddy in crying : pata nhi humare saath kya ho rah hai...pahle daya sir ki aisi halat aur ab abhijeet sir ki...

pankaj pressing his shoulder said in teary tone : sir aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye...mujhe pura yajeen hai humare daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ko kuch nhi hoga ...

Advita was crying badly infront of gaesh ji statue...she was looking totally broken..after waiting for long 17 years she get her brother again but now his brother is fighting between death and life...she was feeling herself so helpless and unlucky at same time...

Advi joining her hands : bhagvan jee plzzzz mere Abhijeet bhaiya ko theek kardo ...agar unhe cheenna hi tha mujhse to milvaya kyun...aap mere saath aisa nhi kar sakte..17 saal uss narak me maine aapse bas itna hi maanga tha ki mere bhai ko yahan bhej do ...agar mujhe pata hota ki meri pukar aap iss tarah se sunegi to mai kabhi bhi dua nhi karti aapse...kabhi nhi (she broke down badly)

Acp saw her crying...he felt bad for her... he didn't get anything what she said but he felt pang in his heart...he move near her and asked in soft tone ; tum kaun ho bacche ... abhijeet ne hume tumhare bare me pahle kabhi kuch bataya nahi ...

Advita in low scary tone : mai aapko kyun batau...aapne mere bhaiya ko kyun itna danta (complaining like a kid )...unki tabeeyat kharab ho gyi na...

Acp smiled a bit seeing her innocence...he left from there keeping hand on her head : kuch nhi hoga tumhare bhaiya ko...hmmmm...

 **After 1 hour...**

Virat came from emergency room and looked at Acp in anger who turned his gaze instantly while Advita rushed to him...

Advi: Dr ,bhaiya ko kya hua tha...vo abhi theek hai na...

Virat in little smile : Advi tumhare bhaiya ko kuch nhi hua, vo bas stress ke karan uska bp thora high ho gya tha... baki sab theek hai...(advita wiped her tears which were forming in her eyes )

Virat in concern ; Advi are u ok (she nodded )...jayo tum apne bhaiya ke paas baitho...ok (she smiled broadly and move toward her bhaiya's room )

Purvi ; Dr virat aap iss ladki ko kaise jante hai...aur ye Abhijeet sir ko apna bhai kyun bata rahi hai ?

Virat in straight tone : kyunki iss ladki ka khoon ka rishta hai Abhijeet ke saath...sagi behan hai vo uski...

Acp in shock : whatttt...ye kaise ho sakta hai virat...i mean...

Virat in rude tone : aaplog mere cabin me aye...hum vahi baat karenge...

 **Inside Abhijeet's room...**

Abhijeet was lying on bed while his eyes lashes were wet...Advi sat beside him and wiped his tears... Abhijeet opened his eyes... he gave a weak smile to his gudiya...

Advi in tears: bhaiya aap theek ho na ..vo uncle bhut kharoos hai, kitna danta aapko...unse aap baat mat karna..theek ? (abhijeet chuckled sweetly listening her sweet voice where an embarrased smile came on her face )

Abhijeet placing hand on her cheek : baccha aap fikar mat karo meri, mai bilkul theek hun...

Advi in tears: bhaiya maa kahan hai...vo kahin dikh kyun nahi rahi

This question brought a storm inside Abhijeet's heart and mind ..he was fearing to give answer to her ...he was thinking after knowing the truth her angel will leave him... her doll will hate him for not saving their mother...for giving her so much pain... he was thinking what should he answer when his door open and Acp sir with team entered inside...

Abhijeet looked at them and thanked inside his heart for saving him as he was not ready now to face this question... he tried to sit when Acp aur said : nhi abhijeet lete raho...tumhe aram ki jaroorat hai (abhijeet became confuse after getting his soft tone )

Acp in composed tone : purvi Advi ko apne saath ghar le jayo aur jane se pahle uska first aid bhi karva lena...

Advi hold abhijeet's hand tightly : mai bhaiya ko chhorkar kahi nhi jaungi ...aap phir se unhe dantoge...

Abhijeet in fear (mummbled) : Gudiya kya bol rahi hai tu...

Acp sir smiled sweetly and said : baccha ab mai aapke bhaiya ko bilkul nhi dantunga pakka...

Abhijeet in loving tone : gudiya mai theek hun ab...tum jayo thori rest karlo phir subah aa jana...ok ?(advi nodded in hesitation)

Purvi in smile : chalo Advi...aaj hum saath me bhut masti karenge...puri raat movie dekhenge...games khelene ok...(advi nodded in excitement and left from there )

Acp was so silent after knowing the truth from virat...he was looking guilty and has no courage to speak...

So freddy initiated : Abhijeet sir aap kaise hai ab..aapne to humari jaan hi nikal di thi...

Abhijeet in guilty tone : mai theek hun freddy, mujhe plzzz tumlog maaf kardena maine tumlogo ke saath (he felt lump in his throat )

pankaj in tears: sir plzzz aap humse maafi to mat mangiye... aapne jo kiya vo apni behan ko bachane ke liye kiya...

Acp clearing his throat : Abhijeet shivraj kahan hai iss wakt...

Abhijeet rembered that shivraj escape from there so he became panick... he said in worry tone : sir jab mai Advi ko bachane ke liye un goondo se lar raha tha tab vo vahan se bhaag gya... sir plzzzz aap use kisi bhi halat me pakariye varna vo sagar ki family aur Ravi (secret agent ) ko nuksan pahunchane ki kosis karega...plzzzz sir (he was becoming so panick )

Acp sat beside him and rubbed his back to calm him: Abhijeet...abhijeet saant ho jayo...kuch nhi hoga...(ordering freddy and pankaj) tumlog team ke saath sagar aur Ravi ko surakshit safe house me rakhvayo aur shivraj ko kahin se bhi dhund nikalo...vo bachna nhi chahiye (in strong)

Freddy noded with "sir" and they both left from there...

Acp in concern: abhijeet tum let jayo..tumhara tabeeyat abhi bhi theek nhi hai...(he laid abhijeet carefully)

Abhijeet in guilty tone : sir aap mujhse gussa nhi hai...meri vajah se aapko itni badnami sehni pari...i m sorry sir...

Acp weaving hand in his hair : Abhijeet tumhe ye sab akela nhi karna chahiye tha...hum me se kisiko to bata dete...tum nhi jante kya beetta tha humpar tumhe aise dekhkar (in teary tone )

Abhijeet in painful tone : aapko mujhpe bharosa hota sir (acp shocked )...aaplogo ne mera ye bhi bharosa nhi kiya ki maine daya ko nhi mara (in tears) fir mai aaplogo pe kis baat ka bharosa karta...aap to duty ke liye meri beijjati bhi chupchap seh sakte hai na fir agar meri behan ko bachane ke liye aap vo duty ke raaste se kaise hat jate (acp closed his eyes in pain)...mai sabke samne baar baar bol raha tha ki maine kuch nhi kiya Daya ke saath fir bhi...fir bhi kisine mera saath nhi diya (in heavy tone ), aapko pata hai jab salunkhe sir mujhe gandi machli, kalank ka teeka bol rahe the na to mujhe laga aap unhe dantoge (complaining like a kid ) par aapne kuch nhi bola sir...kyun nhi bola kuch..kitna dukh hua tha mujhe pata hai...ek shreya hai jisne apne pyar ke liye apne senior ko arrest kar liya aur ek tarika jisne mera saath dene tak mana kar diya , koi nhi tha mera jise mai apna dard bant saku...mujhe lag raha tha mai bilkul tanha ho gya hun...dar lagne laga tha mujhe apne aapse...aaplogo ne mera saath isliye nhi diya na ki mai to sabkuch bhool jata hun to ye bhi bhool jaunga (acp nodded his head in no ...tears were rollong down from his cheek )...par aaplog galat the sir...galat the aaplog...mai marte dam tak nhi bhool sakta ye dard, ye takleef, ye berukhi jo aaplogo ne mere saath kiya...mai aapse kabhi baat nhi karunga , kabhi nhi (he stopped and burst out in tears, he buried his face in pillow )

Acp sir instantly pulled him in his soothing shell...he hugged his son tightly in his arm who was broken badly...his crying voice was giving him so many pinch in his heart...he was silently rubbing his back with one hand and weaving inside his hair with other...

Abhijeet in broken tone : mujhe aaplogo pe bhut gussa aya .isliye maine kisiko kuch nhi bataya...kuch bhi nhi ...bhut bure ho aaplog ...bhut bure...(he hide himself more in his father's chest )

Acp sir was also crying silently as he know Abhijeet is broken that he he couldn't control his outburst otherwise Abhijeet will never share his pain in any condition...

Acp sir composed himself...he seperated abhijeet from hug and wiped his wet face who was still sobbing badly...acp sir cupped his face and said: abhijeet mujhe maaf kardo beta...(abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes, acp sir wiped his clear with thumbs still grabbing his face in his hand ) mujhe pata hi nhi chala kab maine apne bete ko itni takleef kab dedi..maine duty nibhane ke chakkar me tumhare bare me kuch nhi socha ...tum itne dard me the aur mai chupchap dekhta raha...sarm aa rahi hai mujhe apne aap par, itna kaise gir gya mai...

Abhijeet holding his hand : aap aisa mat boliye sir... maine bhi to aapse kitni badtameezi se baat ki thi uss din (in guilty tone )...bhale hi vo natak tha fir bhi maine aapko bhut hurt kiya tha...i m sorry sir...

Acp sir kept his hand behind his neck and laid him softly on bed...he cleared his remained tears...ab bhut ho gya rona dhona...ab tumhare ankho me ek bhi ansu nhi ana chahiye samajhe (little scolding )..

Abhijeet in tears: Sir Daya mujhe Daya se milna hai..mujhe apne bhai ko dekhna hai...plzzzz sir...

Acp in tention : par abhijeet...

Abhijeet in stubborn teary tone : plzzz sir... ab mai use apne se aur dur nhi rakhna chahta...ek baar use hos aa jaye, mai sab theek kar dunga...sab kuch pahle jaisa...(in dreamy tone )

Acp in defeating tone : accha theek hai chalo...par tum jada der vahan nhi rukoge...promise ?

Abhijeet in smile : promise...(acp sir patted cheek )

Acp in smile : tum yahi ruko mai virat se poochke ata hun (abhijeet nodded and acp sir left from there )

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n : Thank u so much for your precious review... your review means a lot to me and sorry for late update as i was busy ...**

 **poortiarora 8791: Thank u so much dear for your review and welcome here...hope to see u soon...tc )**


	16. Daya's anger

Abhijeet was sitting beside Daya while holding his hand in his own hand...His buddy's pale and lifeless face were tearing his hurt into so many pieces...his closed eyes were giving him huge pain...

Abhijeet kept one hand on his forehead while rubbing softly...tears were rolling down from his cheek , the tears was of happiness and sadness both...he was happy to feel the presence of his bear which always gives him sooth and sad too because his buddy is not yet came in senses...he was feeling scare in his heart, what if Daya never came back to him... thinking all this his body shivered badly...

Abhijeet in teary smile : Hey daya uth na yaar aur kitna soyega haan, dekh tera abhi tujhe lene aya hai (kissing on his forehead)...tujhe pata hai ab sab theek ho gya hai...(in excitement) haan yaar sab kuch pahle jaisa ho gya hai, ab tera abhi tujhe kabhi apne se dur nhi karega. (in sobbing tone ) l promise meri jaan mai tujhe ab kabhi akela nhi chhorunga, kabhi tujhe kuch nhi kahunga , tu jo kahega wahi karunga (in innocent tone ) par plzzz ab apni ye neend khol le yaar...(in scare ) teri gehri neend tujhe mujhse dur kar rahi hai Daya, tu sun raha hai na tu apne abhi se bhut dur ja raha hai mere bhai (in scare )...plzzz ab mujhe aur mat dara , mai tujhe kisi bhi kimat pe nhi kho sakta ...plzzz uth jaa (crying harshly while attaching daya's hand near to his heart )...

Acp sir was seeing all from the glass , now he was getting scare to see Abhijeet becoming hyper as it's not safe for him now so he came toward Abhijeet and pressed his shoulder strongly

Abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes which hurt him so much..sir plzzz aap isko bolo na ab ye uth jaye...ye mujhse bhut gussa ho gya hai isliye meri baat nhi sun raha...aap bolo na ise (with pleading)...(wiping his tears harshly and said ) aap bolo ise ye mujhe jo saja dena chahta hai na wo mujhe Dede par abhi bolo ise uthne ke liye (stubborn tone )

Abhijeet to daya (patting his cheek ): Daya...daya uth ja...tu kahega na to mai teri jindgi se humesa humedsa ke liye dur chala jaunga (in broken tone )...par mujhe iss tarah se chhor ke jane ki mat soch Yaar...tera abhi jeete jee mar jaega...tu to mere ankho me ek bhi anso nhi dekh sakta na phir aaj kya hua, tujhe mere aansu, meri pukar kuch sunai nhi de rahi haan (in complaining tone )...uth na , uth na yaar (shaking him badly )

Acp sir in extreme pain grabbed his arms ... abhijeet beta chalo yahan se... tumhari tabeeyat kharab ho rahi hai... Daya ko kuch nhi hoga (in strong tone )...vo theek ho jaega..par tum abhi apne kamre me chalo..

Abhijeet jerked his hand and kept his head on daya's chest : mai daya ko chhorkar kahi nhi jaunga...wo jabtak apni ankhe nhi kholega mai uske paas se hilunga nhi (in wet tone )...ye apne aapko bhut jiddi samajhta hai na to mai bhi isse bara wala jiddi hun

Acp sir shook his head in disappointment...he carress Daya's hair and then left from there keeping his hand on Abhijeet's head...

Abhijeet closed his eyes and remembered the sweet and salty moments spent by them together..he didn't realise when he closed his teary eyes and fall asleep...he came out from his Dreamland feeling the tingling sensation in his hand...opened his eyes in jerk and looked at Daya who was struggling to open the eyes...

A drop of tear fall from Abhijeet's eyes in happiness...he rushed outside and saw a nurse...sister plzzz aap virat ko bata dijiye Daya ko hos aa raha hai (in wet tone )

Nurse ; jee aap patient ke paas hi rukiye, mai Dr ko bulake lati hun...

Abhijeet returned to his half soul room who has opened his eyes now and trying to get up from his bed...he rushed near him and grabbed his arm...Daya kya kar raha hai tu, hos me ate hi uchal -kud suru ho gya saheb ka... chal chup -chap let jaa...

Daya stared Abhijeet in shock as he thought he was seeing any dream because of seeing soft nd careful side of his brother...

Abhijeet looked at him nd understood what was going inside him so he smoothly tackle him ...kya hua yaar, hmm...chal let jaa (laid him down softly )...he kept his hand on his head and caresses his hair...(daya was now looking at him with teary eyes )...

Abhijeet felt so much guilty getting that Daya is still not believing that he is with him...he wiped his teary eyes turning aside...

Virat entered inside and realised the scene...he cleared his throat... Abhijeet composed himself and sat beside his buddy...

virat while checking him : Daya kaisa feel ho raha hai..koi problem to nhi.. (daya nodded in no )...good ..he patted daya's cheek... Abhijeet ab tum befikr ho sakte ho tumhara bhai ab bilkul theek hai...(abhijeet smiled a bit )

Acp sir while coming inside : kaise nhi theek hota mera bahadur sher jo hai (patted his head lovingly )...

Abhijeet Lovingly; aur mera pyara bhai...daya tere liye ek bhut bara surprise hai mere paas bas tu jaldi se theek ho ja (squeezing his cheek )

Daya in plain tone : sir mujhe sona hai...

Acp shared worried glance to Abhijeet who really controlled himself...accha theek hai beta..tum so jayo.. humlog chalte hai...

Abhijeet and Acp left from there...now only virat was there...

Tears rolled down from daya's eyes in speed which he wiped immediately noticed by virat..

Virat in tention : Daya kya hua Yaar, tu theek to hai...bol na..

Daya in cold tone : virat Abhijeet ke doctor tum hi the na (virat shocked ).. tumhe sab kuch pata tha pahle se fir bhi tumne mere Saath natak kiya...kyun...(in painful tone ) Acp sir aur Abhijeet ke baad mai sabse jada bharosa tumpe karta tha, par kya kiya tumne...mere vishwas ke saath iss tarah se khela..mujhe tumse ye umeed nhi thi (in anger )

virat in tears: Daya tu galat samajh raha hai yaar (daya turned his face another side )...maine ye sab kuch Abhijeet ke liye kiya... tu nhi janta vo kitna toota hua tha agar uss wakt mai bhi uska vishvas tor deta to vo puri tarah se bikhar jata yaar (in wet tone )...

Daya in pain : tumne Abhijeet ke bare me socha...aur abhijeet ne apni behan ke bare me...mera to kisine nhi socha...kisine ye nhi socha ki mujhpe kya beetegi...aur sahi bhi hai..mai hota hi kaun hun jiske bare me koi parwah kare...hun to mai bachpan se ek bojh hi na (in bronen tone ) sahi kaha tha abhi ne maine uspe sirf ek bojh banke reh gya hun...par ab mai kisipe bhi bojh nhi banuga...bilkul bhi nhi...(he started taking deep breaths while tears were rolling down from his eyes...his condition were getting worst )

virat in panick : Daya plzzzz calm down ...kuch nhi hoga...Daya take breath...Daya...(he immediately inject sedative in his body and daya closed his eyes in second )...tears welled up in virat's eyes...he ruffled Daya's hair with 'sorry " and came outside...

He became shock seeing Abhijeet there who was standing like a statue... abhijeet...tum..

Abhijeet in tears: Daya ko maine buri tarah se tor diya yaar, bhut bura hun mai bhut bura, mera bhai sirf meri vajah se itni takleef me hai...sirf meri (he broke down badly in tears)

virat instantly wrapped the injured soul in his arm who was crying bitterly... Abhijeet tum aise toot nhi sakte yaar, tumhe Daya ko sambhalna hai iss wakt..vo abhi kuch bhi samajhne ki halat me nhi hai , tum samajh rahe ho na (abhijeet nodded in hug )

Abhijeet seperated from hug and wiped his tears : virat mujhe Daya ko ghar le jana hai abhi isi wakt (in strong tone )

Virat in shock : Abhijeet tum ye kya bol rahe ho, tumhe pata hai na daya ki halat...abhi hi kitna hyper ho gya tha vo uska bp shoot up ho gya tha...

Abhijeet cutting him : vo hos me aega to ghar jane ke liye kabhi raji nahi hoga mere saath aur agar abhi use ghar le jaunga to use kuch pata bhi nhi chalega...aur ghar pe mai use apni tareeke se sambhal lunga aur ab vahan Advi bhi to hogi..mai manage kar lunga tu bas discharge paper ready kar...

virat : Abhijeet tumna mujhe kisi din daya ke haatho pitwa ke rahoge pakka (abhijeet chuckled )...

 **End of this Chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much for** **your previous reviews guys...love you all...and sorry for late update...**

 **Do r and r...(next update after 560)**


	17. Moments

**A/n: This chapter is dedicated to my cute angelbetu di, Zeba dii and coolak dii ...to jaldi jaldi batana kaisa laga ye chapter...ok ?**

Acp : Abhijeet tumhe humare saath head quarter jana hoga abhi isi wakt (in formal tone )

Abhijeet in tention : Head quarter, par kyun sir ? (looking at daya from glass window) daya ko akela chhor kar mai kaise ja sakta hun sir (in tention )

Acp in soft tone : Abhijeet agar jaroori kaam nhi hota to mai kabhi tumhe jane ko nhi kehta, upar se order aye hai, DIG sir ke strict order mile hai mujhe .

Abhijeet : theek hai sir mai chalunga aapke saath, par kya mai Daya ko ghar shift karne ke baad ja sakta hun

Acp in smile : haan kyu nhi, chalo pahle humlog tumhare ghar chalenge fir vahin se head quarters.

Abhijeet in smile : thank you sir, ye theek rahega (acp sir patted his cheek )

They came in duo house, Abhijeet looked at the house and storm of emotions waves inside him.Tears filled up in his eyes remembering the last meeting with his half soul. Acp sir pressed his shoulder: Abhijeet, are u ok ? (abhijeet nodded and wipes his tear)

Then they entred inside , purvi and Advi were also there, Advi saw Abhijeet and became so much happy, he immediately hugged his brother tighly with a complain : bhaiya aap itni deri se kyun aye, mai kabse wait kar rahi thi aapka

Abhijeet in smile patted her head : are guriya tere dusre bhaiya ko ghar laye bina kaise aa jata mai (acp smiled )

Advi seperated and asked in confusion: dusre bhaiya, par humara to koi bhai nhi tha na, fir dusre bhaiya kaise aa gye ?(in innocent tone )

Abhijeet turned and pointed toward Daya who was still unconscious ward boys were supporting him at the door step.

Ye hai humara bhai, mera chota sa pyara sa bhai (in loving tone ) . He move toward Daya and hold him , acp sir also helped a little then he shift Daya into his room. (Acp sir left the room after that)

Abhijeet covered him softly and carress his hair: sorry daya tujhe iss tarah se chhorke jana par raha hai , par i promise mai na bhut jaldi apne daya ke paas aa jaunga, tab tak mera sehzada apni neend pura lega (in smile ) aur fir teri sari narazgi dur kar dunga mai (he kissed on his forehead)

Advi was standing on the doostep and felt some insecurity after seeing his bhaiya is so closed with Daya but she hide it and came inside ; bhaiya aapko mooch wale uncle bula rahe hai.

Abhijeet listened " **mooch wale uncle"** and laughed whole heartedly: guriya vo Acp sir hai (holding his stomach )

Advi in cute complain : bhaiya mujhe thori pata , aap mera majak mat urayo varna aapse (showing her Little finger ) katti ho jaungi fir batti bhi nhi houngi

Abhijeet pulled her nose : awww meri gudiya ka naak to red red ho gya (advi groaned "huh"), abhijeet smiled and pulled her cheek ; Accha sun mai na Acp sir ke saath ja raha hun agar Daya ko hos aye aur vo jane ki jid kare to use jane mat dena aur fir bhi nhi mane to jor se dant dena.

Advi in smile: theek bhaiya , par bhaiya ye kaun hai aur ye humare ghar me kyun hai (in hesitation)

Abhijeet looking at Daya said in full loving tone : tu bas itna janle ki ye tere bhaiya ki jindgi hai, agar aaj ye nhi hota to shayad mai bhi nhi hota (clearing his eyes) accha ab mai nikalta hun , dhyan rakna apna (kept hand on her head and left from there in sooth )

 **In Head quarter...**

DlG : senior Inspector Abhijeet kya aapko andaja bhi hai ki aapke vajah se pure department ko kitna badnaam hona para hai, aapne apni behan ko bachane ke liye kanoon ki dhajji ura ke rakhdi, mujhe aapse aisi umeed nhi thi, you have really disappointed us

Dcp adding petrol in fire : aur nhi to kya, isne jo kiya vo kiya par kam se kam us mujreem ko pakarna to chahiye tha na par nhi ye to apni behan ke pyar me itna kho gye ki inhe pata bhi nhi chala ki vo shivaraj kab 9 do 11 ho gya, Acp tumne hi apne sare officers ko sar pe chahaya hua hai varna aisa karne ki kisi me himmat bhi nhi hoti.

Abhijeet in cold tone : sir aapko jo kehna hai mujhe kahiye, Acp sir ko beech me mat laye

Dcp in anger : ye tum hume mst seekhayo Abhijeet ki hume kya karna chahiye aur nahi, tum jaise chand officers ki wajah se CID ka naam badnaam ho raha hai, agar tumhe apni behan ko bachana tha to tum kanoon ke had me bhi reh kar bacha sakte the, itna sab kuch karne ki kya jaroorat thi ?

Abhijeet: sir aapko kya lagta hai, maine jan boojhkar CID ko involve nhi kiya, main ye sab kanoon ke had me hi reh kar karna chahta tha par aapko to pata hi hoga ki shivaraj ek bhut bara Don hai aur uske upar bare bare netao ka haath hai, agar mai uske khilaf kuch bhi action leta to vo apni power se mujhe ya to suspend karva deta ya transfer. Mere liye cid ki ijjat meri jaan se bhi badhkar hai , cid ke liye mai apna sab kuch dav pe laga sakta hun intact kai baar lagaya hai , apni jaan, apna career , apna wajood sab kuch daw pe lagaya hai maine. Aur humara kanoon hi to kehta hai na ki 100 mujreem bhale hi bach jaye par ek nirdos ko saja nhi milni chahiye, to maine bhi yahi kiya sir, maine Advita ki jaan bachayi aur yakeen manye sir agar Advita ke jagah koi aur ladki hoti tab bhi mai yahi karta (in firm tone )

Dcp and DIG both became silent... Aap sir gave a proud and warm look to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet in low tone : I m sorry sir, sayad mai kuch jada bol gya. Mai apni galti manta hun sir aaplog jo saja dena chahe mujhe de sakte hai (a tense shade covered on Acp sir's face )

DIG : Abhijeet mai tumhare bhawnayo ki kadar karta hun, tum CID ke ek janbaaz officer ho isliye sayad humne tumse ye umeed nhi rakhi thi, aur tum bhi apne jagah bilkul sahi ho.Lekin saja to sabke liye ek hota hai na, humne ye faisla liya hai ki jab tak shivaraj humare giraft me nhi hoga tum CID se suspend rahoge

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly to control his tears, Acp sir kept hand on his hand and gave him strength, he nodded and then they both move out from there.

Acp in guily tone : I m sorry Abhijeet mai tumhare liye kuch nhi kar paya

Abhijeet instantly: sir plzzz aap mujhe sarmeenda mat kijiye, aur kahi na kahi hume ye sab pahle se pata tha na (acp nodded) sir mai theek hun bilkul, Advi theek hai mere paas hai isse jada mujhe aur kuch nhi chahiye

Acp sir patted his back while saying : Don't worry Abhijeet, shivaraj bhut jaldi humare custody me hoga (Abhijeet gave him a warm smile )

 **Duo's House**

Daya opened his eyes and looked around, first he became confuse but after sometime he got up in jerk realising that he is in his house.

Daya in anger: Abhijeet ko kya lagta hai vo mujhe ghar le aya to mai use maaf kar dunga, usne jo mere saath kiya sab bhool jaunga.Bhut galat soch hai uski, mai kabhi maaf nhi karunga use, kabhi nhi.

He uncovered himself and kept his feet on floor although he was feeling so main pain in his leg as it was plastered , giving all strength to his feet he got up and took baby step towards door his head spins badly, he is going to fall when a firm grip hold him.

Daya's looked at the grip and looked at the person who were holding him, he became confuse seeing an unknown girl in front of him.

Advi in care tone ; bhaiya ye aap kya kar rahe hai, chaliye bed par letiye.

Daya freed himself as he was not feeling comfortable, he jerked his head and said in anger: dekho tum jo bhi ho mujhse rishte nate jorne ki kosis mat karo, aur tum hoti kaun ho mujhe order dene wali, hato jane do mujhe

Advi felt shievered with loud voice of Daya but she hide her fear and said in strict tone : aap kahi nhi jaenge, chpchap yahan letenge jab tak Abhijeet bhaiya nhi aa jate. aur agar aapne jane ki kosis ki na to mai aapko doctor se kehkar bara wala injection laga dungi (daya looked at her in amaze ) aur fir vo karvi vali dawai bhi peela dungi fir pata chalega aapko (a cute smile came on daya's lip listening her innocence full tone )

Advi saw his smile and its mean green signal, she said with full innocent tone : plzzzz mere acche bhaiya let jayo na

Daya felt so much sooth after listening that bhaiya, his anger automatically vanished somewhere, silently came on bed, advi helped him to cover himself.

Daya in soft tone : tumhara naam kya hai ?

Advi in sweet tone : Advita , par bhaiya aur maa mujhe Advi bolte hai pyar se

Daya in stammered tone : Ad ..Advi...(covering his mouth in happiness) meri abhi ki gudiya tum hi ho (addvi nodded in smile ) ,meri behan, kisine mujhe bataya bhi nhi ki tum mil gyi (in so much happiness, tears were rolling down from his eyes) advi sat beside him, daya touched her face then hugged her tightly , his lips were having a broad smile while eyes were sparkling with stars.

 **Abhi mujhme kahi baki thori si hai jindgi**...

 **Jaagi dhadkan nayi, mana jinda hun mai to abhi**

 **koi aisi lagan is lamhe me hai...**

 **ye lamha kahan tha mera...**

Advi felt the immense love from this hug, now her insecurity totally remove and she was feeling so much happy after meeting his another brother.

 **Abhi hai samne ise chulu jara**

 **mar jayun ya jeelu jara**

 **khusiyan chumlu rolu jara**

 **mar jayu ya jeelu jara.**

Advi eyes were also filled with so many tears , both brother and sister were shedding their teara in that hug.They were enjoying this sooth with closing their eyes...

Abhijeet saw this scene and so many tears fall down from his eyes, he looked at his mother picture and thank her for giving him two angels in his life. He wiped his tears and left from there giving them sometime alone.

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; Sorry sorry sorry, 10 times sorry kaan pakar ke , but kya karu aaj jaie time mila kuch likhne ka..mere ghar me mere bhaiya ki saadi hone vali hai bas isliye usi ke taiyari me busy hun aur saath me coaching me bhi, but next time pakka vala promise jaldi dene ka pura try karunga...**

 **so Ab next kya hone vala hai, Daya apne abhi ko maaf kar dega ya use saja dega...janne ke liye stay tune**

 **Aaira : Dear kahan ho aap yaar, missing u so much, aap theek to ho na, kai din se aapka koi rvw nhi dekha...**

 **Missing Adityan, Duolover and so many of my friends.. guys plzzzz review...**


	18. sweet bonding (04-08 06:50:41)

Abhijeet cleared his throat and came inside Daya's room, daya's face changes from loving one to anger, he turned his face another side...

Abhijieet looked at advi who was going outside but she felt a grip on her hand..she turned and found daya was holding her...

Daya : Advi tum please yahin ruko, mujhe ajnabee logo se akele baat karne me koi dilchaspi nahi hai (in teasing tone )

Abhijeet taking sigh: theek hai baat mat karo mujhse, par ye porridge khalo kyunki iske baad tumhe meds bhi lene hai...(keeping bowl on table )

Daya in teasing tone : are abhijeet tumhe ek anath ke liye ye sab karne ki kya jarurat thi...bekar me takleef uthayi tumne mere liye (Abhijeet's heart pinch badly with that **anath** , his eyes filled with tear ) are ye kya tum ro rahe ho? par kyun..ab to mai tumhe khud bol raha hun na ajad karne ko .. itne din mai tumpe ek bojh hi to tha na, aur ab jab mai khud tumpar se ye bojh hata raha hun to tum khus nhi ho ...(in pinching tone ) tum bekar me mujhe apne ghar me uthakar le aye, mujh jaise lawarish ko sar pe nhi rakhna chahiye.hum to gandi naali ke keede hote hai agar mar bhi jaye to kisiko koi fark nahi (his words stopped with a tight slap in his cheek given by abhijeet who was looking at him with so much hurt, pain and anger )

Advi became shock...she looked at daya who was looking down in embarrassment...she instantly left the room... Abhijeet volted the door and stood infront of him in full angry mode...

Abhijeet in anger : haan to kya bol rahe the tum...jara fir se kaho ...mai bhi to sunu ki kitni bakwaas bhari hai tumhare andar...

Daya in loud angry tone ; ye koi bakwaas nhi hai Abhijeet, maine meri sacchai batayi jiska ehsaas mujhe tumne dilwaya tha uss din bureau me sabke samne...(his voice became heavy ) tum mujhe besahara toota hua akela chhorkar chale gye the abhi, bhool gaye tum ? (his words started broken) tumne aaj tak ye nhi pata ki kisi pe bojh hone ka ehsaas kya hota hai, bachpan se bhut logo ne mujhe bojh bola tha un sabki baate chubti to jaroor thi par jis din mere abhi ne, mere bhai ne mujhe bojh bola na mai sachme bikhar gya yaar (in crying )

Abhijeet instantly cupped his face in pain while saying in teary tone : daya i m sorry yaar..mera yakeen kar...mere dil me aisa kuch nahi tha... vo sab sirf ek natak tha pagal.. tu bata mai apne daya ko kabhi bojh bol sakta hun kya, tu to meri jaan hai yaar... tere bina meri puri jindgi hi ek bojh hai ...tu apne abhi ki jaan hai (in so much loving tone )

Daya jerking his hand said in teary tone ; jhoot jhoot, tum fir jhoot bol rahe ho...agar tum mujhe sachme apna bhai mante na to mujhse itni bari sacchai nhi chupate (in pain )...tumhe virat par bharosa tha par mujhpe nhi, aisa kyun abhi ? kya tumhe sachme aisa lagta hai ki tumpar jitne bhi iljaam lage vo sab meri vajah se lage (abhijeet nodded his head in no ) to fir kyun nhi bataya bolo...kyun nhi bataya ki tumhari yadast wapas aa gyi hai, kyun nhi bataya ki humari behan ki jaan khatre me hai, kyun nhi bataya ki Acp sir, salunkhe sir, tarika, shreya sabne tumhare saath itna galat kiya...kyun kyun kyun (in anger ) batayo mujhe...

Abhijeet became so much tense seeing daya in so much hyper condition, daya was shievering badly and his eyes were red due to headache, his head was also spinning badly ...

Abhijeet grabbed his arm and said : mai sab batata hun, pahle tu let jaa...chal (he carefully laid him on bed and sat beside him )...daya jaisa tu soch raha hai vaisa kuch bhi nhi hai mere bhai...

Daya in stubborn teary tone : to kaisa hai...haan ?

Abhijeet hold his hand and said in teary tone : mai tujhe sari takleefo se dur rakhna chahta tha Daya...main tujhe apne dil ki sari baate batana chahata tha , tujhse gale lagkar rona chahata tha par mujhe pata tha ye sari sacchai jankar mujhse jada dukh tujhe hota (tears fall down from his eyes) tu bata main jante bujhte tujhe kaise maut ke hawale kar deta, agar shivaraj ko kuch bhi pata chal jata to mere saath saath teri aur advi ki jaan bhi khatre me par jati, aur jab tak mai jinda hun tujhpe ek kharoch bhi nhi ane de sakta chahe iske liye tu mujhse kitni bhi nafrat karle (in teary tone )

Daya instantly hugge his brother tightly and burst out in bitter crying, both brothers were shedding tears on their shoulder...they were expelling his all pain, fear and and hurt in each other shell ...they were feeling great sooth in his heart...

Abhijeet in tears : Daya tu please mujhe maaf karde yaar...maine tujhe jaan boojke hurt nhi kiya...tu please (and he again started sobbing badly )

Daya seperated him from hug and wiped his tear : i m too sorry boss, maine tumpe itni jor se chillaya (in innocent tone while holding his ear )

Abhijeet smiled in tears seeing his brother cuteness and hide him again in his protective shell...daya smiled broadly feeling this sooth after a long time...

 **Bhaiya...darwaja kholo...mai bhi hun..mujhe pata hai aap dono me dosti ho gyi...** They both seperated from hug and wiped their tears.. abhijeet smiled and open the door...

Advi looked at Daya's red and puffy eyes so said in fear : Abhi bhaiya ne bhut danta kya bubba ?

Daya smiled broadly listening his cute name **bubba...** he nodded innocently and added : thappar bhi mara...

Advi in fear : bhaiya itne kharoos hai kya ?

Daya in fake sad tone : kharoos number 1 hai tumhare bhaiya huh..jab dekho dantta rehta hai mujhe...

Advi in cute tone : par mujhe nhi dantenge mai to shaitani hi nhi karti aapki tarah (in sweet laugh )

Abhijeet laughed and daya said "huh"

in strict tone : accha chalo ab bhut masti ho gyi..ab baaki baate kal hongi, chalo daya fatafat porridge khatam karo fir meds bhi leni hai tumhe...

Daya made cute sa puppy face but immediately started to eat seeing Abhijeet's glare as well as advi stare... both advi and abhi burst out in laugh...

Daya in murmur : huh dono bhai behan ek hi jaise hai...kharoos..

After feeding Daya , abhijeet made him lay down and covered him from blanket properly...he gave a soft kiss on his brother's forehead which gave a sweet smile on his brother's face..

Advi in smile : good night bubba...

Daya in smile :good night baccha...

 **Another place...**

 **shivaraj : iss Abhijeet ne mera sab kuch barbad kar diya..bhut khusi mili hai na use apni behan ko pakar ...par jaldi hi vo khushi mai matam me badal dunga...uski sari jeendgi tabah kar dunga mai (in anger )**

 ** _End of this chapter..._**

 ** _A/n: Thank you so much guys for your sweet reviews...love you all so much.._**

 ** _Duo lover : Thank you dear for your reviews and i was so happy after finding your review... and i was super ki mai aapko abhi bhi yaad hun..mujhe laga aap mujhe bhool gye..._**

 ** _pooja abhi deewani : awwww didi is sorry aapko itna wait karwane ke liye...baccha mai pakka aapki wish puri karne ki kosis karungi..._**

 ** _Abhinidhi : dear mujhe na suddenly plot change karna para as i get another one..hope aapko bura na laga ho..and don't worry aage ke chapter me you will get more excited Chapters...just wait (wink )_**

 ** _Angelbetu: awww di i m really oblized ki aapko chap pasand aaya tha..hope aapko ye chapter bhi accha laga ho..._**

 ** _Coolak di : Thank u so much di for you review...hope aapko ye chapter pasand aya ho...will waiting for your review ..._**

 ** _Melody and abhidaya bff : thank you yaar review ke liye...mujhe laga aaplog bhool gye mujhe ...mai to bhut miss kar rahi thi aap logo ko..ab kahin mat jana..._**

 ** _Thanks to ; Arib, zebaduofan, sifa, Luvciduodosti, tanya ,abhi, sab ,akku di and all..._**

 ** _keep reviewing like this..bye...tc ))))_**


	19. sweet sister

Abhijeet was going in his room but stopped with Advi voice ...

Abhi in loving tone ; haan guriya bol, kuch kaam tha ?

Advi ; bhaiya mujhe na aapse dher sari baate karni hai...(showing from hand ) itni sari baate

Abhijeet laugh : accha chal room me chalke baat karte hai...(advi nodded in happiness and they both move toward room )

Abhijeet said ; advi mai jara fresh hoke ata hun , tu yahin bath...

Advi in smile : ok bhaiya...(abhijeet left from there )

she looked around the room and a sad smile appeared on her face seeing so many duo's pictures...she saw a picture in which abhijeet was hugging Daya tightly... unwilling she spread her hand on Abhijeet's face who was looking so happy in that frame...she saw another picture in which daya was sleeping like a kid on Abhijeet's lap and Abhijeet having a soothing smile on his face...her gaze move toward the frame of her mother which is kept on the side table of bed...her eyes filled with tears...she move toward her potrait and pick it up...her innumerable tears were falling on that frame...

Advi whispered: maa...aaj agar unlogo ne mujhe kidnap nhi kiya hota to bhaiya ka sara pyar mujhe hi milte na...par ab to meri jagah pe bubba hai unke dil me.. (in innocent tone ) mai na bubba se jealous nhi hun , vo to kitne acche hai...mujhe kitna pyar bhi kiya (in teary smile )...par fir bhi ek behan ko bura to lagega na ki uska bhai usse jada kisi aur ko pyar karta hai (in sad tone)...mai to bhaiya ko ye baat bol bhi nhi sakti unhe dukh hoga na..aur mai unhe kabhi dukhi nhi dekhna chahti...(she wiped her tears and turn ...she felt a great jerk in her body seeing Abhijeet there who was standing and looking at her with fixed gaze )

Advi composing herself; bhaiya...aap kab aye ?

Abhijeet in tears; jab tu maa se meri shikayat laga rahi thi...(advi down her head )... guriya mujhe aaj tujhse ek promise chahiye ki aaj ke baad agar tere man me koi bhi baat aye to tu use dabaegi nhi mujhse share karegi...bol karegi ye wada...

Advi in tears: mere man me to bhut sare sawal hai bhaiya, agar poochne baith gyi to raat se din ho jaegi (she laughed fakely )

Abhijeet siiting her on bed : tera ye bhai puri raat jagkar teri baat sunne ke liye taiyar hai, tu bas ek baar bol to sahi (advi saw him with teary eyes )

Advi in tears : to bataye maa kahan hai...jab se mai ayi hun ..unko dhund rahi hun...par vo to mil hi nhi rahi...aur aapki iss jhooti hansi ke peeche ka raaj kya hai bhaiya jo aap sabse chupa ke rakhte hai...

Abhijeet felt lump in his throat... his eyes filled up with tears : maa meri wajah se bhut dur chali gyi advi...bhut dur ..itni dur ki ab vo kabhi aa bhi nhi sakti (advi freezed )...mai unhe bacha sakta tha guriya par maine unhe maar diya...vo meri wajah se ...(he hide his face in his palm while saying )

Advi in trembeling tone : kai..kaise hua ye sab ...please bhaiya boliye na ...kya hua tha (in tears )

Abhijeet wiping his tears taking deep sigh: cid join karne ke kareeb ek saal baad kuch logo ne mujhe kidnap kar liya tha, bhagwan jane unka maksad kya tha..mai Acp sir aur daya ko mila tha ek band pari car ki dikki me...mujhe adhmara karke chhor diya tha unlogone ne (advi shievered) ...mere sar pe chot lagne ke karan mai apna sabkuch bhool gya...yahan tak ki apna wajood, apni maa, mera maksad, meri behan sabkuch kho diya maine (in tears)...

Maa ne mujhe bhut yaad dilane ki kosis ki mai unka beta hun..unka khoon hun...par maine unki baato pe yakeen nhi kiya...aur jab tak maine unhe apnane ke liye apna haath badhaya vo mujhe chhor ke chali gyi (like a kid )... unhone ek baar bhi mera nhi socha ki kaise jeeunga mai unke bina...behsahara aur anath karke chali gyi mujhe...meri galti ki itni bari saja di. unhone...agar tab Daya aur sir nhi hote mera saath dene ke liye to aaj mai jahan hun wahah bilkul nhi hota ya shayad hota hi nhi ...(in soggy tone ) par unhe bhi kabhi kabhi iss baat ka afsos hota hai ki kis pagal ko cid me le liya maine...jo kabhi bhi kuch bhi bhool jata hai... advi ye sab janne ke baad ab tu bhi mujhse nafrat karegi na, tu bhi mujhse dur jana chahegi na..maa ki tarah...tu bhi chali jayegi kya..haan..(he was looking so lost and broken )

Advi instantly hugged him tightly in tears...she drops some tears on his shoulder: bhaiya mai kyun karungi nafrat aapse.. aapki koi galti nhi hai isme..

Abhijeet in crying : nhi guriya i m sorry...meri wajah se tujhe utna din uss narak me rehna para..kitna julm kiya un janawaro ne tujhpe...agar tujhe kuch ho jata to..mai kya karta tab...kya mooh dikhata mai maa ko...nahi mai ek accha beta ban paya aur nahi accha bhai...daya ko bhi kitna duki kiya maine...meri wajah se uska accident bhi ho gya...sab meri wajah se...bhut bura hun mai...bhut bura (he was crying with loud voice now )

Advi felt pinch her heart seeing his strong brother in broken condition..she was cursing herself for askinf this question...bhaiya...bhaiya please chup ho jayo...kitna royoge aap...aapki tabeeyat kharab ho jaegi (in tears )...but abhijeet has not stopped his crying ..he was sobbing badly like a kid...

Advi closed her teary eyes...she was rubbing Abhijeet's back for soothing him... and she realised that Abhijeet has cried so much and it's really bad for him so she said in naughty tone to change his mood ; bhaiya aapko yaad hai bachpan me jab aap rote the to maa kya kehti thi...(abhijeet became little calm listening this and seperated from hug )

Abhijeet in low tone : nhi to... kya kehti thi...?

Advi in naughty tone : yaki ki unki ek nhi do beti hai..(abhijeet confused) aap jab rote ho to ladki hi lagte ho na...

Abhijeet opened his mouth while advi burst out in laughing..a shy smile lit up also on Abhijeet's face which gave so much sooth to Advi...

Advi : aap na bilkul aise hi hanste rahiye...kyunki mujhe aapke ansu acche nhi lagte...

Abhijeet : jaisa hukum meri daadi amma ka...

Advi in cute anger : huh khud ho aap dada jee... aur mere paas iska saboot bhi hai...

Abhijeet in fake anger ; kaisa saboot...?

Advi : aapke peeche dekho...(abhijeet turned back and became embarass seeing his picture in which he had played a role of old kernal and in naughtiness daya hang this photo frame on his room wall )...

Advi : vaise aap isme bhi cute hi dikh rahe ho..vo kya hai na mere bhai ho isliye...(abhijeet looked at her with "accha ?" look )

And both burst out in laugh... abhijeet hugged advi tightly and kissed on her forehead...

 **Abhijeet pov : Thank you bhagvan jee mujhe itni pyari behan dene ke liye..i promise ab mai apni guriya ka bhut khyal rakhunga...kuch nhi hone dunga ise...**

 **one year Later**

Abhijeet has rejoined CID because shivraj got dead in cross firing... Abhijeet's life has fully changed now.. he was living happily with his sweet brother and sister...Advi and Daya also became so close ... they both always used to irriate and annoyed Abhijeet and our poor abhijeet always become a sandwich between them...

Daya ; boss iss chuhiya ne mujhe motu bola...

Advi : hawwww bubba ...bhaiya...inka jhoot na bilkul inke baalo ke tarah hai safed ...(abhijeet coughed to control his laugh while daya glared hardly )...inhone pahle mujhe churail bola tha...

Daya : dekh shorty agar tune apna bak bak band nhi kiya na to mai..haan mai teri sari secret khol dunga (in winking tone )

Advi : to mai bhi aapki sari pol khol dungi...ek ek ...mai darti nhi aapse huh...

Abhijeet in serious: kaun se secret ki baat kar rahe ho tumdono...?

Advi ; bol du bubba ??? (daya nodded his head in no )...bhaiya ye jo aapke pyare se bhai hai na kl puri raat video game khel rahe the

Abhijeet in anger tone : kya..Daya kotni baar kaha hai tujhe andhere me ankh nhi farne ke liye fir kyun karta hai aisa ..aankh par affect hoga tujge kuch samajh hai ki nhi...(advi was smiling broadly downing her head )

Abhijeet: advi mai kya joke suna raha hun (she shook her head ) to daant band karo aur chupchap dono naasta karo.. subah subah dono bhai behan mera bheja kha jate hai...

Daya taking bite with a song (eyeing advi ) : **sochta hun ki vo kitne masoom the , kya se kya ho gye dekhte dekhte...** (advi chocked in laugh while abhijeet also smiled this time in nautanki of his brother)

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank you so much guys for your reviews...main aaplogo se ek cheej kehna chahti hun plzzz aaplog thora bara review dijiye...ek word "Nice " se kya improvement hogi meri writing skill me ...mujhe number of reviews mayne nhi rakhte par review jo contain karta hai vo bhut precious hota hai mere liye...please aaplog thore lambe reviews diya kijiye...humlog itne busy schedule se aaplogo ke liye 2000 words tak likhte hai to kya aaplog 50-60 words humare liye nhi likh sakte ? please try to give detailed reviews...**

 **Priya : Dear bubba ka matlab bara bhai hota hai...jaise humlog apne se chhote bhai ko bear aur teddy bula sakte hai vaise humlig bare bhai ko bubba bol sakte hai. ..maine ye word google se recover kiya hai...mujhe bhut cute laga so i use it...**

 **Duo lover : awwww thank u so much dear for your unconditional love nd support...tc )))**

 **And haan kl mere mere maths ka test hai to i need your best wishes...**

 **Tc...**


	20. ye wakt

Acp in serious tone : Rajat tumne kal wali case ki file bana li na ?

Rajat didn't respond, he was just standing in thinking mode..so acp asked in loud tone : Rajat ?

Rajat in alert : yesss sir aapne kuch kaha...(in guilt ) i m sorry mera dhyan kahin aur tha...

Acp in soft tone ; kya baat hai Rajat, tum kuch parrshan lag rahe ho..sab theek hai na ?

Rajat in low tone : sir kal mai unse milne gya tha (acp shocked )...sir vo wahan mar rahe hai, wahan jo maine unki halat dekhi vo mai bayan nhi kar sakta aapko (in teary tone )...please aap unhe wapas le aye na , hum sab hai na unhe sambhal lenge (in determined tone )..aap ek baar ek Acp ki tarah nhi please ek baar ek baap ki tarah sochiye (in pleading tone )

Acp in teary tone : Rajat tumhe kya lagta hai, maine use janboojh ke uss narak me dala hai (Rajat shook his head )...agar mai use wahan nhi dalta to aaj hume wo jinda bhi nhi milta..kabka khatm ho gya hota vo (in painful tone )..uski ek ek cheekh abhi tak mere rooh ko tharra deti hai..uska vo dard bhari ankhe abhi tak mujhe sone nhi deti..(and he instantly left in his cabin to hide his crying voice while Rajat took a painful sigh )

Rajat was going to his desk when a handsome man entred inside bureau..Rajat became numb, his eyes forgot to blinking while fear started gripping inside his heart..what Will he do if he got to know the truth..how will he control himself after knowing his half soul's condition and the bitter truth of his life...

Rajat : Daya sir (a shocking whispered came from his mouth )..

Daya in excited smile : Rajat...kaise ho bhai...ahh finally mai mere bureau me hun tum sabke paas (in smile )...bhut miss Kiya yaar maine in 6 mahine me tum logo ko...

Acp came from cabin and asked in shocking tone : Daya tum..tumhe to thora aur time lagne wala tha na?

Daya : haan sir par mera mission jaldi complete ho gya isliye mai jaldi aa gya ...(in sad tone looking at all ) par lagta hai aaplogo ko mere ane ki khusi nhi hui ...

Rajat instantly; nhi sir aisa nhi hai..bas hum aapko achanak dekh ke thora shock ho gye...

Daya in smile : Rajat relax mai majak kar raha tha..(all smiled a bit but their glowing facial expressions was missing from them )

Acp placing hand on his cheek : tumhe sahi salamat wapas dekh ke yahan kaun khus nhi hoga Daya (daya smiled in tears )..

 **Acp pov : aaj bhut din baad bureau me sabke chehre pe hansi ayi hai vo bhi tumhare ane se..par mai daya ko uski muskurahat kaise wapas dunga, use kaise bataunga mai Abhijeet ke bare me...kya bataunga mai Advi ke bare me (thinking all this he shievered a bit )..Daya kaise sehen karega ye sab..agar ise bhi kuch ho gya to...kya mai apne dusre bete ko bhi kho dunga ?**

He just hugged Daya tightly in fear and his stored tear fall from his eyes on his shoulder, daya became shock..so much shock from his behaviour...his 6th sense started working...an unknown fear passed from his body...he seperated Acp sir from hug and asked in worry : sir kya hua..aap ro kyun rahe hai ?

Acp slapped himself mentally for his stupid act but the wrong has already happened..he said in faking smiley tone : Mujhe kya hoga..ye to bas khusi ke ansoo hai apne bete ko itne dino ke baad jo dekha maine...

Daya looking into his eyes : aap aaj bhi mujhse aur abhi se jhoot nhi bol pate sir (acp stunned he adverted his gaze which confirm daya 's doubt 100 percent)...kya hua hai yahan...haan ? (looked at all and realised someone absence)..abhi kahan hai..(all were silent )...maine kuch poocha hai tumlogo se...abhi kahan hai (in loud tone )

Daya in fear : tumlog kuch bol kyun nhi rahe ho ...(holding acp sir's hand ) sir aap bataye na mera abhi kahan hai, vo aur Advi theek to hai na (in so much scary tone )...

Suddenly a teasing voice echoed in daya's ear : Daya ye log tumhe kya bataenge ki Abhijeet kahan hai...mai batata hun ki abhijeet hai kahan ?

All became dumb seeing Dcp chitrolle there...dcp was smirking to Acp while acp was looking so much tense for his younger son now..

Daya : kahan hai abhi...(in tears ) aap please bataye na mera bhai kahan hai...

Dcp in fake sad tone : Daya Abhijeet wahi hai jahan use bhut pahle hi hona Chahiyetha , jo uski asli jagah hai... **Mental assylum...**

Daya's body jerked with anger ... his eyes became bloody red...he grabbed dcp's collor tightly...aapki himmat kaise hui mere abhi ke bare me aisa bolne ki...jaan le lunga mai aapki...

Dcp pushing him hardly : mai jo bol raha hun vo sach hai Daya..abhijeet pure 2 mahine se mental hospital me hai...(stressing the word ) deemagi ilaj chal raha hai uska..agar tumhe meri baato pe yakeen nhi hai to poochlo apne pyare Acp sir se..inhone apne haatho se use pagalkhana pahunchaya tha (acp's eyes filled up with tears )...

Daya looked at all and all started looking down...daya was feeling somebody has snatched his all sensing power..

Dcp : bechare ko apni behan ki maut ka sadma bardast nhi hua..uski behan ne uske bahon me dam tora tha...(acp sir was trying to stop him but he was not listening him )..sach daya mujhe to bechare abhijeet par bahut taras aa raha tha ...ek to usne behan khoya upar se apna mansik santulan bhi...tch tch tch...par ab (he couldn't complete his sentence and all listened a thud sound )

They turned and became shock to see daya was lying unconscious on floor...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Mujhe pata hai Aaplog iss chapter ke baad mera sar to jaroor foroge...isliye mai bhaag rahi hun...par aaplog review dena mat bhoolna...**

 **Guest : sorry dear mai mere bhaiya ki saadi me busy thi..abhi bhi gaun se hi update de rahi hun...pata nhi apne town wapas kab jaungi..sara padhai likhai ka bhi satyanash ho jaega...haha..tc)))**


	21. dard

Daya was lying unconscious in guest room of cid and doctor was checking him while Acp sir was scolding Dcp for this big blunder..

Dcp in anger: Acp tum kuch jada bol rahe ho...

Acp in anger : Dcp chitrolle abhi to mai aapse tameez se baat kar raha hun, agar Daya ko kuch bhi hua aapke wajah se to mujhse bura koi nhi hoga (chewing his teeth in anger )

Dcp : aisa bhi kya keh diya maine jo tum itna ukhar rahe ho, maine to sirf sach bataya use..vaise bhi ek na ek din use iska pata lagna hi tha, to kya fark ho gya agar vo maine bata diya

Acp in anger: bhut bara fark para hai sir, mai Daya ko sach batata par apni tareeke se par aapne kya kiya sabkuch aise samne rakh diya uske..aap jante hai na ki vo Advi (tears form in his eyes taking her name ) se kitna close tha...aur aapne uski maut ki khabar ek breaking news ki tarah use suna diya..(dcp adverted his gaze in embarrassment)

Acp moved away in a corner to control his tears which were flowing like a river...

Rajat step ahead toward him with a consoling tone : sir aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye, humare Daya sir ko kuch nhi hoga...(meanwhile he saw doctor came outside from the room, all became tense and move toward him )

Acp in worry : Doctor Daya ?

Doctor taking sigh : unhe hos aa gya hai, achanak se vo sadma bardasht nhi kar paye isliye vo behos ho gye the...par ab ghabrane ki koi baat nhi hai...he is fine (all really took a great sigh of relief)..par aaplog dhyan rakhega ki vo jada stress na le apne mind pe ...

Acp assuring him : Don't worry humlog dhyan rakhenga (he shook hand with him and said thanks for coming..after that doctor left from there )

Acp in warning tone : Dcp sir accha hoga aap yahan se chale jaye, kyunki mai Daya ko leke ab aur risk nhi le sakta (dcp made a face and left from there stamping his foot )..

They were going inside to meet Daya but Daya himself came outside..his face was hardend like a stone..his eyes were showing fire..all became afraid seeing him like this..

Rajat in soft tone : Daya sir aap bahar kyun aa gaye, aapko rest karna chahiye tha..

Daya raising his hand stop him : mujhe jhooti humdardi dikhane ki jaroorat nhi hai kisiko ...

Freddy in hurt tone : sir aap ye kya bol rahe hai, hume aapki bhut fikar hai...

Daya in stern tone ; shut up..just shut up..(all shievered with his loud roaring voice )..band karo apna ye melodrama tumlog..(all got shock seeing hyper Daya )..agar itni hi mohabbat hoti na tumlogo ke dil me to Abhi aaj uss mental assylum me nhi hota (in teasing smile )

Acp in soft tone: Daya ek baar humari baat sunne ki kosis to karo..

Daya in anger : kuch nhi sunna mujhe ..bas aap log itna batane ka meharbani kar dijiye ki abhi ko kis janwarkhane me rakh ke aye hai aaplog...

Acp in pain : Daya tum...(taking sigh) XYZ hospital me chal raha hai uska treatment...(daya was leaving but stopped with Acp sir's voice )...Daya jitna pyar tum karte ho na Abhijeet se utna pyar mai bhi karta hun usse...beta manta hun mai use

Daya in painful smile : haan sir aapne bhut acche se apne pita hone ka farz nibhaya use ek jinda lash banakar (saying this he left from there acp in tears )

 **Xyz hospital...**

Daya entered inside assylum...his heart beat were fast nd face was decoarated with sweat pores...moving ahead he saw some were playing cricket with invisible bat nd ball...some where talking with himself ..some where fighting for food...he felt a jerk in his body realising that his buddy has been living there where a normal man would definitely became mad...he move ahead and freeze in his place seeing a patient were getting beaten brutually by hospital staff ...his heart startes pounding to and fro inside his limbs...

Daya in anger ; kya kar rahe ho tumlog...kyun maar rahe ho ise ?

Staff wiping his sweat : isne humare manager ka keemti vase tor diya aur iske wajah se hume dant sunni pari..(in anger ) aaj to ise sabak seekha ke rahunga mai...

Daya grabbing his hand : tumlog insan ho ya janwar...mareezo ke saath aisa behave karte ho tumlog ... disgusting...

Staff in teasing tone : tujhe is pagal par itni daya kyun aa rahi hai...yahan sare mareezo ka ilaz aise hi hota hai..aur tu hota kaun hai hume bhasan dene vala...

Daya : cid inspector Daya...(staff mouth opened in shock nd fear )...Mujhe ex senior inspector Abhijeet se milna hai...

Staff ; haan haan sir aye na..i m sorry sir maine aapko pehchana nhi (daya was walking while looking around ignoring the staff bak bak )..sir please aap meri shikayat mat karna bare saheb se varna mujhe naukri se haath dhona parega...

Daya in strict : aur kitna dur chalna parega...

Staff : bas bas aa gya... sir ye jo samne dekh rahe hai na wahi cell hai abhijeet jee ka...(daya looked toward the closed door and his eyes were fixed on the close door )

staff in fear : saheb mai jayun ...(daya nodded silently and he rushed from there )

He with trembling hands pushed the door and his heart missed a beat...he saw Abhijeet was lying on the iron bed...his hands and legs were grabbing by staff badly...and doctor was giving his high voltage electric shock...he was not able to scream due to mouth gaurd fixed on his mouth...his body was jerking badly with the powerful shock...he was struggling to free himself but staff people were grabbing him brutally that he couldn't move an inch...

Daya in hurry moving toward him: chhoro ise...(in stammering tone ) kya kar rahe ho tum log...(he remove the mouth gaurd from his buddy's mouth )

Doctor in anger : kaun ho tum...is tarah se patient ke ilaz me dakhalandaji kyun kar rahe ho...

Daya's sense was not working properly seeing his buddy in that condition he just whispered: ye bhai hai mera...abhi kuch nhi hoga tumhe... tumhara daya aa gya hai na (in tears )...he tried to remove those machines from head but staff hold his arm tightly in order of Doctor...

Doctor started giving him shock again and this time Abhijeet painful scream was echoing in room...

Daya in pleading tone : please kuch mat karo use...please...(in teary tone ) abhi...abhiiiiiiiiiiii...(crying badly )

Abhijeet's body jerked badly and then he became silent...(doctor remove those machines as Abhijeet was unconscious now and gave him injection)...

Staff release Daya ...he rushed toward his buddy...abhi abhi...ankhe kholo (patted his cheek ) ...dekh na yaar tera bhai aya hai tujhe lene... please ek baar ankhe khol na...please (daya was crying bitterly )

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thanks to all of you for your reviews guys ..but ye kya mere sare reviwer gayab ho gye...ab to maine jaldi update kiya isiliye mujhe jada reviews chahiye...ok ?**

 **Angelbetu: di itni tareef ...hai mai to red red ho gyi ... hehe...love u lot di..tc ))**

 **shikha : di ye chap maine especially aapke liye jaldi post kiya hai..love ya..tc )))**


	22. beete lamhe

Doctor took sigh and pressed Daya's shoulder who was crying silently burrying face in his buddy's shoulder...

Doctor in low tone : I know kisi apne ko aisi halat me dekhna kitna mushkil hota hai...(daya's lit his face up seeing him with strange expression)...

Doctor sat beside him on stool and sent all the staff from there...he initiated with a smile : agar mai galat nhi hun to aap sr. inspector Daya hai na (daya just nodded )...kafi kuch suna hai maine aapdono ke dosti ke bare me..bari khusi hui mujhe aapse milkar...

Daya in anger : par mujhe aapse milkar koi khusi nhi hui...aur aap please mujhe apne chikni chupri baato me fasane ki kosis na kare to behtar hoga..(in so much anger ) aapne jo mere bhai ke saath kiya hai uski saja to mai aapko dilwa ke rahunga..(in warning tone ) mai yahan se abhi ko to leke jaunga hi saath me ye hospital bhi band karva dunga , samjhe aap ?

Doctor in smile ; aaj tak maine sirf aapke gusse ke bare me suna tha aaj to dekh bhi liya (daya was shocked to see smile in his face )...aapko mujhpe gussa karne ki puri aajadi hai par aapne jo apne andar meri pehchan banali hai vo bhut galat hai (daya confused ).. abhijeet ko panick attack aya tha iss wajah se hume use shock treatment itne immediate me dena para..

Daya stammered ; pa..nick attack ?

Doctor in deep tone : jee haan...jab bhi ye koi aisi cheej dekhte hai jo inki behan se related hota hai vo achanak se bhut violently behave karne lagte hai...suru suru me to inhe bhut attack ata tha par now ye bhut saant ho gye hai lekin pata nhi aaj achanak se ye itne violent ho gye ki inhone humare ek staff ka sar deewar se patak diya (daya got freeze on his place )...(in sigh ) isiliye hume ye step uthana para...

Daya in tention : par doctor ise hua kya hai..ye iss tarah...i mean (he was not getting word to ask anything )

Doctor; According to Acp sir..inki ye halat Advita ke maut ke baad se hui..ab mujhe jo bataya gya mai to wahi theory maan raha hun..ho sakta hai inke iss condition ke peeche wajah kuch aur bhi ho...

Suddenly he received a call ...hello..ok i m coming...sorry Daya mujhe abhi ek patient ke paas jana hoga..aap mujhse ek ghante baad mere cabin me milyega..(daya nodded and the doctor left from there )

Daya stared at his brother who was looking so weak..his face colour became darker ...his beard was so long as a prisoner... nobody can indentified him as dashing senior inspector...his eyes filled up with tears remembering last meeting with advi and abhijeet..

 **Flashback...**

Advi in stubborn tone : maine faisla kar liya to kar liya..(keeping head on Daya's chest ) bubba aap kahin nhi jaoge bas..mai nhi reh paungi aapke bina please bubba..(in teary tone ) please aap na kharoos uncle ko bol dijiye ki advi apne bubba ko kahi nhi jane degi, isliye aap kisi aur ko bhej dijiye ...

Daya placing hand on her cheek : meri princess to bhut bahadur baccha hai na..agar aap aisa karoge to mai kaise jaunga yar..you know na i can't see tears in my doll's eyes...hmm ? baccha ye mission bhut important hai ... agar baat humare des ki suraksha ki nhi hoti to kya mai apni angel ko aise chhor ke jata ... mai pakka jaldi ane ki kosis karunga kyunki mai bhi to meri moti ke bina nhi reh sakta na...

Advi chuckled in tears and hugged him tightly...daya place his hand on her head giving a soft kiss on her forehead...

Abhijeet from dining table (in loud tone ) : agar aap dono bhai behan ka ho jaye to dinner karne aa jaega...

Daya wiping his tears : chal yaar advi varna ye hitler hume maar dega..

 **Next Daya (daya's departure date for. mission)**

Abhijeet entered inside Daya's room and saw him sleeping...don't know why but he felt a ping in his heart , his heart was alarming for upcoming danger in their life...but removing his all fear, he stepped toward Daya as duty is more important than his personal fear...

Abhijeet lovingly caressing his hair : Daya..(daya settled himself more cozily feeling the magical touch , abhijeet smiled seeing his buddy's cuteness )..daya uth ja yaar , kitna soyega tu ?

Daya in sleepy tone : ummm boss sone do na...

Abhijeet : yaar agar tu aise hi sota raha to teri cab tujhe chhorke bhaag jaegi... (in teasing ) tera lakshan dekhke lag nhi raha ki tu aaj wakt pe pahunch paega...

Daya sat up with lazy face and hugged abhijeet tightly in sitting position... abhijeet in amaze just wrapped his soul tughtly in his arm...

Abhijeet lovingly : kya hua mere bhai hmm ?

Daya in heavy tone : boss kl mai advi ko samjha raha tha par ab mera tum dono ko chhorkar khud jane ka man nhi kar raha...abhi mai tumse ek baat poochu..?

Abhijeet in smile : tu apne abhi se kuch bhi kahne ke liye ijajat kab se lene laga..poochna

Daya in strange tone (his head was hiding in Abhijeet's chest ): boss agar mai mission se nhi wapas nhi lauta to kya tum mujhe bhool jaoge ?

Abhijeet's body shievered badly with this question... he immediately seperated Daya from hug and said in anger : ye kaisi bakwas baate kar raha hai tu ...ek jhapar lagaunga na kaan ke neeche ki abhi teri sari akal theekane aa jaegi..

Daya in smile : abhi tum itna gussa kyun kar rahe ho yaar..mai to bas ye bol raha tha ki agar ab mai nhi bhi rahu tumhare paas to advi rahegi na humesa tumhara khyal rakhne ke liye..to obviously tum mujhe bhool to jaroor jaoge...

Abhijeet saw him with red angry face and left from there while saying : kisi kisko pyar ki bhasa samajh hi nhi ati..ab jo bakwas karna hai baith ke karte raho tum..mere paas faltu ka time nhi hai...

Daya in fear : ye to jwalamukhi ban gya...(tapping his head ) daya tu apni ye chabar chabar kabhi band nhi rakh sakta kya..(following abhi ) bhagwan bacha lena mujhe...

He came in lawn and saw abhijeet was silently standing keeping his hand on his chest...

Daya stood beside him and said in low tone : abhi i m sorry..(abhijeet turned to move out from there when daya hold his wrist tightly ).. (in puppy tone ) please yaar ab maaf bhi kardo..tum to jante ho na mai kitna buddhu hun kuch bhi bolta rehta hun..

Abhijeet in serious tone : Daya ayenda se kabhi ye baate even ye soch bhi nhi ani chahiye tumhare man me (daya nodded like a good boy )... pulling him in tight hug...mujhe mera bhai bilkul sahi salamat wapas chahiye...(in tears ) tera abhi tere bina bilkul adhura hai daya ye baat humesa yaad rakhna...(daya nodded in tears )

 **Flashback end...**

Daya wiped his tears while promising himself : chahe kuch bhi ho jaye mai abhi ko theek karke hi rahunga...chahe iske liye mujhe kuch bhi kyun na karna pare..mujhe pura yakeen hai ki advi jagan bhi hogi bilkul theeo hogi..vo apne bubba ko aise chhorke ja hi nhi sakti...(holding abhi's hand ) tum bilkul parwshan mat ho abhi...humdono milkar apni behan ko dhoondhenge...bas tum theek ho jayo...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thanks to everyone for your precious review..a big tight hug to all of u...thanks once again for supporting me like this...**

 **Guest : dear frankly bolu to mujhe aapka review pura samajh nhi aya..mai apne character ko bhut crying show karti hun ...hahaha..accha theek ab se bha bha kam kar dungi...and i think aap bhut acche writer ho as aapne harsh reality batayi apne sweet words se..thanx for review...hope to meet u soon...**

 **Nidhi, pooja, perfect abhi : guys mai inaam and fyz ka sequel bas aoch hi rahi hun..jaise hi mujhe koi accha plot milega..i will pen it down**

 **Agar aap me se kisike paas koi duo plot ho to you can share me...**


	23. First step

A nurse informed Daya that doctor has called him ...Daya nodded , nurse left from there and, Daya went from there caressing Abhijeet's hair...

 **In cabin...**

Doctor fowarding hand : Hello Myself vikrant a psycologist...and i m the one who is dealing the case of your brother...

Daya hiding his tension : Doctor i have to know each and everything in details about the mental condition of my brother...(in heavy voice ) he is the only one whom for i m alive...i can't afford to loose him...i can't (he hide his face in palm while sobbing )

Doctor in consoling tone : Daya...relax ...calm done (uncovering the lid of glass )...ye pani lijiye aap (daya drank little )...are u ok ...? (daya nodded )...good !!!...Daya abhijeet ke liye tumhe bhut strong rehna parega..agar tum use sahi salamat dekhna chahte ho to uske liye tumhe khud ka condident level badhana hoga (Daya was looking at him silently ) use iss wakt tumhari bhut jaroorat hai Daya...

Daya in composing tone : mai abhi ka saath kabhi nhi chorunga (vikrant smile )...(in hurt ) unlogo ke liye abhi sirf ek officer hoga par mere liye vo meri jindgi hai..

vikrant in smile ; sayad aap apne team members ke bare me baat kar rahe hai (daya saw him surprisingly )...aapko kya sach me aisa lagta hai ki wo log Abhijeet ko aise hi mental hospital me dal denge..(taking deep Sigh ) Abhijeet ne yahan ane se pahle do baar suicide attempt kiya (daya froze at his place )...wo to uski kismat achhi thi ki wo bach gya , usne khana peena sab chhor diya tha...yahan tak ki use regular drips pe jinda rakha ja raha tha , aur neend to use ati hi nhi thi...bina khaye peeye koi use jada sedative bhi nhi de sakta tha...ab tum hi batayo kya karte vo log...kya use aise hi til til kar marne ke liye chhor dete...(in determine tone ) agar wo yaha nhi aya hota to sayad tumhe apna bhai jinda nhi milta...

Daya's shievered badly after listening the painful condition of his brother...he was feeling the same pain from which his brother's suffered...tears started rolling down from his eyes...vikrant touch his shoulder from which his trance broke...

Vikrant : Daya i m sorry...sayad mai kuch jada hi bol gya...par as a doctor mera sab kuch batana kaam hai..(daya was going to say something when a staff entered inside and told tgem something from which they both got up in shock nd left for Abhijeet's room in rush )

Abhijeet was throwing the equipment towards staff...he was having a dagger in his hand and, his eyes were red with anger...

A staff tried to step ahead when he shouted : ruk jayo...agar koi bhi mere paas aya na to mai sabko maar dunga...tumlog meri advi ka kuch nhi kar sakte...uska bhaiya use kuch bhi nhi hone dega, hai na guriya ? (he was talking to advi's doll which was in his one hand )...tu bilkul bhi chinta mat kar...jab tak tera bhaiya hai na tu..tujhe kuch nahi hone dega aur fir Daya ko bhi to call kiya hai maine...wo bhi aa jaega (daya felt his breath stopped for a second...he felt goosebumps in his body seeing his buddy after entering in the room )

vikrant move ahead to tackle him softly : Abhijeet wo chaku dedo..acche bacche chaku se nhi khelte... common dedo vo

Abhijeet cuddling his doll tightly near neck in scare (in frightened tone ): dur raho...please mat ayo mere paas...(in tears ) meri guriya ko bhut dar lagta hai...

Vikrant started to snatch knife from his hand , he became furious and going to stabbed vikrant when daya came in front of him and the knife pierced into his shoulder...a loud ahhhhh came from his mouth...

Daya's painful voice hit on Abhijeet's ear...he immediately throw the knife and stepped back...daya was holding the shoulder...no no bleeding shoulder tightly...

Vikrant : oh my God..Daya tumhe to bhut khoon beh raha hai...(to staff in anger ) tumlog khare khare mooh kya dekh rahe ho, jayo first aid leke ayo...tab tak mai Abhijeet ko sant karne ki kosis karta hun...

He looked at Abhijeet who was shievering in fear after seeing blood...maine jaan ke nhi kiya... please mujhe kuch mat karna...(his teary words were pinching Daya's heart badly )

Daya stopped vikrant with : Doctor please aap ruk jaye...mai dekhta hun..

Vikrant : Daya vo tumhe fir se nuksan pahuncha sakta hai...

Daya in tear: vo kuch nhi karega...(vikrant nodded )...he move toward his life who was getting scare from each step of him...

Daya in full loving tone : Abhiiii ...(his one word lower down Abhijeet's shievering, abhijeet was looking at him with innocent nd strange expression )...he tried to touch his shoulder but abhijeet cuddled in fear so he stopped in trance...he was feeling lump in his throat but he said : are waah Ye to bhut pyari doll hai aap ki (looking toward doll )... abhijeet seems calm now so he forwarded his hand : aap dost banoge mere...?

Abhijeet was looking at him with strange expression where daya used to seen care n love but now it was having no colour it was dull and colourless like his life...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **To kya abhi trust karega apne daya par ?**

 **A/n : Thank you so much to whom who reviewed and also to silent readers...43 se direct 32, not done..abhi to regular updates mil rahe hai na isliye mujhe bhi honest reviews mipne chahiye yaar ...i hope iss chapter me mujhe reviews mile...**

 **And jinlogo ne mera os nahi padha "Life is easy with u " vo please read kare aur review kare...and also reviw on brkk jiska update maine aaj hi diya hai...**

 **Dono stories ka update 40 reviews ke baad...**

 **kirti Di : Hey di...how r u...i think aapne os read nhi kiya mera .please read n review ...**


	24. Hope

Abhijeet in innocent tone : par mere paas to dost hai hi (daya confused)... Daya naam hai uska, par wo meko chhor ke kahin chala gaya

Daya pov : Abhi...mai hi tumhara Daya hun yaar...tumhara bhai .. kya tumhe (feeling lump in his throat) mai yaad nahi ?? (but he kept mum )

Daya in fresh tone : are to aapko kisne keh diya ki hum sirf ek hi dost bana sakte hai...mere to (showing from hand ) itne sare dost hai

Abhijeet's eyes became wide, he asked in surprising tone : sacchi... aapke bhut sare friends hai..?

Daya in smile ; haan mere bhut sare friends hai...to ab batayo, aap mere new friend banoge na (in hope)

Abhijeet nodded in excitement but then he asked with scared tone : par agar daya ko bura lag gaya to...wo mujhse katti to nahi ho jaega na...(in shy tone) wo na mera best friend hai..

Daya holding his tears back said in well composed tone : wo aapse bilkul katti nahi karega...kyunki wo aapko bhut pyar karta hai na...(in lost tone ) Daya to apne abhi ke bina reh hi nahi sakta...

Abhijeet thought something and then move in a corner taking his doll : Advi mai ise apna friend bana lu ...(in lovely tone ) ye na bhut acche hai...(in sad tone) maine to inhe chot bhi laga diya fir bhi mujhe nahi danta...aur ye na tujhe bhi bhut pyar karega...

This time tears fell down from Daya's eyes which he was storing for long...when somebody wiped his tears, daya looked up and became so pleased to see Abhijeet in front of him who was looking at him with pure concern and worried face...

Abhijeet in tension : kya hua friend tum ro kyun rahe ho...(seeing his injured wound , asked in hurt tone ) tumko dukh raha hai na bhut...i m sorry...(in tears) maine tumhe chot pahuncha diya...

Daya : kisne kaha ki mujhe ye dukh raha hai, mai to bhut strong hun..itne chhoti si chot se mera kuch nahi hota ...aur jab mere abhi ne mujhe apna friend bola na to sara dard chho mantar ho gya (Abhijeet smiled shyly )

vikrant was really in pleasant shock seeing the scenario...he had never thought that Abhijeet will react so clam ...this had never happen before because whenever team members came to meet him, he usually behave violently but in daya case abhijeet is totally opposite...being a doctor he was really happy for Abhijeet...

Staff came with first aid : sir ye lijiye first aid ka box...sorry lane me thora der ho gya...

Vikrant taking box in his hand ; koi nahi, tum ja sakte ho...(to Daya) daya bahar chalo mai bandage kar deta hun ghaw pe...

Before Daya could react abhijeet said : meko bandage lagana hai...ye mere friend hai na to mai dawai lagaunga...ok friend ?

Daya in soothing smile : done ...

vikrant smiled in disappointment and gave the first aid to abhijeet and left from there while patting Daya's back with thumbs up sign and assuring eyes which gives daya a lot of confident to get his brother soon ...

Abhijeet grabbed Daya's hand and sat him on bed ..he himself sit on floor taking cotton with dettol...his hands started trembling to see lot of bloods..sweat bead appeared on his face..he throw the cotton and said in scared tone : mujhse nahi...tumhe dard hoga...

Daya in tension wiped his sweat from hankey and said in soft tone : abhi kuch nahi hoga realx..(seeing Abhijeet in still panick so he he said )..accha accha theek..aapko nahi karna na to mat karo...mai baad me vikrant se karwa lunga ...(Abhijee's face fell down )

Daya placing hand on Abhijeet's cheek ;kya hua mere abhi ko...hmmm ?

Abhijeet in questioning tone : friend mai aapse ek question poochu...aap sach bataoge na meko ?

Daya : jaroor bataunga..par pahle aap yahan baitho mere paas...(abhijeet silently obeyed the order and sat beside him )...

Daya in smile : ab bolo, kya bol rahe the aap ?

Abhijeet in soggy tone : friend kya mai pagal hun...? sab meko pagal bolke chidhate hai...(in sad tone ) meko very bad lagta hai...aur na rona bhi ata hai...

Daya's heart pinched badly..he said in strong but lovely tone : kisne kaha aapse ye sab...hmmm...(cupping Abhijeet's face) mera abhi sabse intelligent hai , aur ab agar koi aapko kuch bhi bole na to mujhe ake bol dena aap mai na uski peeti peeti kar dunga...

Abhijeet in excitement : tum sachme uski peeti peeti kar doge ? ( **aur nahi to kya jo bhi mere abhi ko hurt karega usko bhut maar paregi )..**..

Abhijeet smiled broadly and hugged Daya tightly with : thank you friend..(daya became so much surprise with instant reaction of abhijeet but he felt great sooth in his heart..he hugged Abhijeet tightly with all might..he was trying to overcome his fear in his most securable shell..he just closed his eyes to enjoy this soothing moment and trying to gain all the positive vibes from this hug )

They separated from hug when a staff informed Daya that vikrant wanted to meet him...

Daya in soft tone : Abhi mai doctor se milke ata hun...okay ?

Abhijeet in sweet tone : ok...(in scared tone) par friend aap wapas ayoge na...meko chhor ke to nahi jaoge na ?

Daya holding his hand : mai bas yun gaya aur yun aya...fir mai dher sari masti karunga apne abhi ke saath (abhijeet smiled cutely)...daya patted his cheek and left from there glancing at his pal one more time who was now involved himself with his imaginary sister...

 **In vikrant's cabin...**

Vikrant : are ye kya daya tumne abhi tak apna badage nahi karwaya... infection ho jaega tumhe, baitho yahan mai kar deta hun..

Daya silently obeyed and Vikrant did his bandage...he observed daya minutely who was looking so tensed

Vikrant : kya hua daya itne pareshan kyun lag rahe ho...?

Daya : Doctor mujhe ek baat bilkul samajh nhi ayi (vikrant confused )...mera matlab hai ki abhi ko mera naam yaad hai, par mai nahi...aisa kyun ?

Vikrant in smile : uske deemag me abhi tak sirf do hi naam kaid hai...Daya aur advi jisse vo duniya me sabse jada pyar karta hai..agar abhi uske samne uski apni behan bhi aa jaye to wo use bilkul nahi pehchanega.. uske liye wo guriya hi uski behan hai aur uske liye tum yani daya kahin chala gaya hai...(daya 's eyes filled up with tears )

Vikrant pressing his shoulder: Daya be brave...hmm ? (daya nodded )

Daya : doctor mujhe Abhijeet ka discharge chahiye...ab mai usse apne se dur nahi rakhna chahta.. (in tears) wo ghar jake dekhna kitni jaldi accha ho jaega...

Vikrant in strong tone ; i m sorry Daya par mai aisa nahi kar sakta... Abhijeet jab tak puri tarah se theek nahi ho jata ..hum bilkul bhi allow nhi kar sakte use ghar jane dene ke liye...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing ...guys i have really not idea ki ye chapter kaisa likha maine...please jaldi se review de dena taki mera tension dur ho jaye.. hehe...**

 **Ls ; sorry dear aapko itna wait karna para...kaan pakar ke sorry..and baaki sabko bhi...**

 **BDW aaj mother's day hai...agar aap logo me se kisike paas isko leke koi plot ho to do share me..mai jaroor likhna chahungi...tc ...bye ...**


	25. Helpless

Daya in earnest tone : par kyun doctor...mai Abhi ka khyal rakh sakta hun...(in understanding tone ) aapne dekha na abhi mere saath kitna ghool mil gaya...agar wo apne ghar jaega to ho sakta hai use apni pehchan ke bare me kuch yaad aa jaye... please doctor try to understand...

Vikrant in cool tone : Daya i understand and i m totally agree with you (daya looked at him in hope) ...lekin tum ek baar meri point of view to dekho... agar wahan abhijeet ko attack aa gya to uske saath saath tumhari jaan bhi khatre me par jaegi...

Daya in frustration stood up from chair : vikrant please, abhi mujhe kisi bhi halat me nuksaan nahi pahuncha sakta...aur tumhe abhijeet ki fikar karne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai...abhi uska bhai jinda hai jo uska khyal rakh sakta hai aur uski responbility bhi le sakta hai...

Vikrant in smile : i must say Daya, Abhijeet ne tumhe kaafi jiddi bana diya hai (daya made annoyed face )...but sorry dear tumhari iss jid ka mujhpe koi asar nahi parne wala (

Daya in tease : tumne abhi tak meri jidd dekhi kahan hai (vikrant raised his eyebrows)...mai abhi ke liye kisi bhi had tak ja sakta hun, tumhe kya lagta hai mai apne bhai ko aise wakt me akela chhor dunga jahan jab usse sabse jada meri jarurat hai...(in pinching tone ) maine sirf suna tha par aaj dekh bhi liya doctor ke seene me sach me dil nahi hota...

Vikrant in firm tone: Daya tum chahe mujhe kuch bhi bol lo par mera decesion change nahi hoga, aur tum ye baat acche se jante hoge ki jab tak mai allowed na karu tum Abhijeet ko hospital se nahi le ja sakte...so tumhare liye better hoga ki (but he stopped seeing tears in Daya's eyes who was silently standing dropping his tears )

Vikrant felt guilty on his rude behaviour, he said in apologies tone : Daya i m really sorry ...(in soft tone ) mujhe pata hai tumhare najar me mai abhi bhut galat hounga par sirf ek baar tum dil se nahi apne deemag se socho...tumhi batayo abhijeet ka jo condition hua hai uski tehkeekat bina to tum chain se baith nahi sakte, tum jaroor bureau jaoge... fir abhijeet ko kaun sambhalega, haan..(daya silently looked at him )...tumhe Abhijeet ke gunehgaro ko saja bhi to dilani hai na Daya aur Advita uske bare me bhi to tumhe sab pata karna hoga ki uss bechari ke saath hua kya...(in fresh tone) itne sabke bawjood agar fir bhi tumhe discharge chahiye to theek hai mai discharge paper ready karwa deta hun...

Daya instantly cutting him : nahi, uski koi jaroorat nahi hai..tum theek bol rahe ho , Abhijeet ko aise dedekhkar mai baki sab kuch bhool gya tha...(looking down ) I m sorry vikrant maine tumse bhut badtameezi se..

Vikrant cutting him in jolly tone : mujhe adat hai ye sab sunne ki...and tumhe sorry bolne ki ya guilty feel karne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai...(in naughty tone ) waise in sab me ek baat to accha hua..tumhare mooh se sare hue doctor ke jagah vikrant sunne ko mila (daya smiled shyly )

vikrant in smile ; ab agar janab ka gussa thanda ho gya hai to baith ke baate karle (daya nodded and sat infront of him but he was still looking tense and gloomy so vikrant initated )...Daya tum abhijeet ki bikul fikar mat karo, hum yaha uska bhut acche se khyal rakhenge...aur tum jab chaho apne bhai se milne aa sakte ho...

Daya with glittering eyes : sach me...mai abhi se milne kabhi bhi aa sakta hun...

Vikrant in smile : bilkul...aur sirf milne hi nhi tum jan tak chaho uske saath time spent kar sakte ho (daya smiled broadly )... and i promose Daya jaise hi Abhijeet ke condition me sudhar hogi mai foran use discharge kar dunga..(daya really felt so much happy and fresh after listening this )

Daya : kya mai jane se pahle ek baar abhi se mil sakta hun ? (vikrant nodded and daya silently left from there )

 **Vikrant pov : bhagwan kare Abhijeet jaldi theek ho jaye aur daya ke paas laut aye...ye dono ek dusre ke bina bilkul adhure hai...**

In Abhijeet's room...

Abhijeet was playing with doll when daya entred, abhijeet saw Daya and his eyes glittered in happiness...he asked in excited tone : friend tum aa gaye ?...accha kiya jo tum aa gaye, (in irritation) ab tum hi samjhayo iss advi ko ki khana kha le..ye na bhut saitan ho gyi hai...(in anger ) meri ek baat bhi nahi manti...

Daya became standstill on his place as a same memory hit on his mind...

 _ **Abhijeet : guriya chal mooh khol..dekh thora sa bacha hua hai kha le, fir tujhe dawai bhi leni hai na..**_

 _ **Advi making faces : bhaiya mujhe ye bilkul khane ka man nahi kar raha...**_

 _ **Abhijeet lovingly : advi tu to meri pyari si behan ha na yaar...kyun jid kar rahi hai, tujhe kl raat bukhar tha na baccha to doctor ne light food hi bola hai dene ko..**_

 _ **Advi in stubborn tone : mujhe nahi khana, nahi khana nahi ..**_

 _ **Abhijeet in frustration ; advi ab bhut ho gya jid... chupchap khana kalo warna jabardasti mooh me thoos dekha...**_

 _ **Advi with anger ; huh...**_

 _ **Daya coming inside for rescuing his sister for their hitler or say bare bhaiya : kya hua boss kyun ukhar rahe ho...kyun daant rahe ho bechari ko ?**_

 _ **Abhijeet in anger : mujhe koi sauk nahi chara hua hai isse dantne ka..tab se pyar se samjha raha hun khale khale par meri to sun hi nahi rahai hai...tumhi khilado apni pyari behan ko sayad tumhari sunle...(saying this he left from there in anger )**_

 _ **Daya with slow step sat beside her angel who was looking cute angry stubborn kid..he smiled on her cuteness but he said in naughty tone : advi tu abhi sach me ekdam chuhiya lag rahi hai... hahahah...**_

 _ **Advi in anger hitting on his arm : bubba ...mujhe gussa na dilayo aap keh rahi hun...abhi mera mood bilkul theek nahi hai...aur ek baat dhyan se sunlo mai koi kheechri nahi khane wali bas (turning her face another side )**_

 _ **Daya in wink : ye bhi nahi khani kya...(advi smelt something and looked at daya's hand which has a prapracel of her favorite "sevpuri chaat "...**_

 _ **Advi in happiness snatched the chaat and said ; bubba you are just great...mahan ho aap sacchi...(quickly hugged him )...thank you, thank you, thank you...**_

 _ **Daya snubbing her : chuhiya dheere bol agar Daud ko pata chala na to tujhe suli pe taang dega aur mujhe gole barood se ura dega...**_

 _ **Abhijeet saw and listened everything, he came inside with anger and twist daya's ear tightly ; kya bola tu mai Daud haan ? (advi hide the chaat instantly in back )**_

 _ **Daya in pain : ouch ouch boss kaan chhoro mera...dard ho raha hai mujhe...**_

 _ **Abhijeet twisting more : accha ho raha hai...(to advi ) aur tum kya chhat chupake rakhi ho billi ki tarah ...chalo bahar fek use abhi ke abhi...**_

 _ **Advi in anger : bhaiya mai billi nahi hun...**_

 _ **Daya : haan boss ye billi nahi chuhiya hai...(freeing his ear )**_

 _ **Advi in anger standing up : aap na bhaloo ho bhaloo...kala bhaloo ...**_

 _ **Abhijeet pat his head in frustration but later a smile came on his face seeing the cute fight between Daya and Advi who were not looking more than 5 years kids and obviously they were dragging our poor Abhijeet to take their side... hahahaha**_

Daya came back in present with pull on his hand ..he looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him cute anger

Abhijeet : friend kab se bula raha hun mai aapko...aap sun kyun nahi rahe, mai na aapko sit up karwa dunga...

Daya jerked his head with a sweet smile, he said in fake scary toneqa : na baba na, mujhe nahi karna sit up...solly (grabbing his ear )

Abhijeet in cute angry tone: iss baar maaf kar raha hun par agli baar se nahi karunga...

Daya in smile taking seat beside him : ok ok done...( daya noticed abhieet eye's were looking heavy and he was also yawning but was not in the mood of sleeping)

Daya in loving tone : abhi aapko story sunni hai ?

Abhijeet in excitement : aap mujhe story sunane lage ho friend (daya nodded ) ...awww...mujhe na story bhut pasand hai

Daya in smile : are waah ye to bhut accha baat hai...accha ab aap na let jayo fir mai sunaunga...

Abhijeet nodded and laid down..daya took his head on his lap... abhijeet looked at daya in surprise who gave him a sweet smile and started telling him stories... abhijeet was making so many expressions like a kid while listening story which was enjoying by Daya so much...aur fir pata hai wo jo (daya felt silent from later so he bent down and a sweet smile appeared on his face seeing him in Dreamland )

Daya adjust his bed on soft pillow and carresed his hair...his eyes lashes turned wet unwillingly..he felt burden on his heart to leave his life like this in mental hospital...but soon he composed himelf wiped his tear and said in teary tone while grabbing his hand : i m sorry boss mai tumhe aise chhor ke ja raha hun..but i promise jaise hi sab sort out ho jaega na mai tumhe apne saath le jaunga promise (he gave a soft kiss on his forehead and left from there with fast step )

 **In Acp sir's house...**

Acp sir was silently sitting on his reating chair with close eyes when he listened door bell's sound...he stood up in confusion and opened the door ...he looked at the visitor and said in composing tone : tum ???

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n : Thanks for reading and reviewing...love you all so much...next chapter me almost raaj khulne wala hai ki abhijeet ki ye halat kaisi hui but vo chapter tabhi aegi jab mujhe mere demanding reviews milenge...bcz iss baar reviews bhut kam hai and this disappointed me so much..so if u like it then please review...**


	26. zakhm

When Daya left from the hospital then somone came and covered the mouth of Abhijeet keeping hankey on his mouth which was containg chloroform... Abhijeet opened his eyes feeling the difficulty in breathing...he was running his hand in air to get some oxygen but the brutual person pressed the hankey more against his ...tears started rolling down from Abhijeet's cheek in pain and helpness..and at last he became faint and doll fall down on the floor...

Fortunately a staff came there and became shock to see the scene so he asked in strict tone : kahan le ja rahe ho tum ise...chhoro isko...

Person keeping finger on his lips gave him some notes and the staff also became happy taking huge amount of money...with the help of staff kidnapper took Abhijeet from there ...after coming out from hospital he tied abhijeet's hand , legs and mouth with rope closing him inside the dickey...

Person on call : Hello boss kaam ho gya ...(in smirky tone ) Abhijeet ab humare kamre me hai...

 **At Acp sir's home...** Acp sir looked at the visitor who was totally wet and literally shievering as it was raining heavily ...

Acp worriedly : Daya jaldi andar ayo...ye kya haal bana rakha hai tumne pura bheeg chuke ho tum (a father's concern was reflecting in his voice )

Daya cuddling himself tightly: sir mujhe aapse bhut import *snifff * .. important baat karni thi *sniffff *..isliye mai aa abhi aa gya (controlling his sneeze third time )

Acp in rash : hey bhagvan Daya kya karun mai tumhara... mai koi bhaga nahi ja raha tha jo tum itne heavy baarish me aa gye...(in concern ) jao pahle andar jake dress change karo apna mai tab tak kadha bana deta hun...

Daya in shaking tone (as he was feeling cold ): nahi sir mai..mai theek hun...aap pahle meri baat suniye...

Acp in anger : Daya abhi ke abhi andar jayo and it's an order..(daya stopped with strict tone of his father and silently move inside the room )

Acp murmured in frustration: kya karun mai iss ladke ka ? (jerking his head he move inside the kitchen )

Daya was sitting on bed while pressing his head when acp sir entred with a worried tone : kya hua Daya tabeeyat jada kharab lag raha hai kya...(added in anger ) kya jaroorat thi tumko itni baarish me yahan ane ki...(fowarding the glass ) ab chupchap ye kadha peelo...better feel karoge...

Daya felt so much guilty what he has done in bureau listening his father care-fiiled-voice with love, care and concern...keeping his emotions aside he accepted the glass...

Daya in tension : sir mujhe...

Acp in strict tone ; pahle pura glass finish karo uske baad...(daya made an annoyed face and drank the whole kadha with pressing his nose )

Daya kept the glass aside and said in annoyed face ; kitna karwa tha ye...(acp sir smiled while daya added like a kid ) sir ab to maine kadha bhi pee liya...ab to please meri baat suniye...

Acp sat beside him and said ; bolo daya mai sun raha hun...kya baat karni hai tumhe mujhse ?

Daya looking staright into his eyes said : sir mujhe sach janna hai...abhi ke saath jo kuch bhi hua vo sab janna hai mujhe...uski halat ke peeche kiska haath hai, aur advi kya hua uske saath sir...in sare sawalo ne mujhe pagal kar diya hai ...(holding acp sir's hand ) par aap in sare sawalo ke jawab de sakte hai mujhe...(in hope ) aap denge na sir ?

Acp sir freeing his hand sat straight while taking a deep breath : Daya sach bhut karwa hai sun paoge, sayad tumhe yakeen na ho humpe ..

Daya in determined tone : dusro ka mujhe nahi pata sir...par aap par khud se bhi jada hai...(acp sir looked at him with so much love and then nodded )

Acp in composed tone : tumhare jane ke kuch din baad bureau me...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Abhijeet was working on the computer and freddy was fighting with vivek which was disturbing him a lot...he was trying to control his anger but when he listened the loud giggling sound he stood up and burst out in anger_ _Ye kya kar rahe ho tumlog haan.. ye cid bureau hai koi machli bajar nahi...deemag kharab ke rakh diya hai mera...(in rash tone he added ) man to karta hai abhi ke abhi tum dono ko suspend kar dun...idiots ...(saying he stormed out from bureau )_ _Freddy and vivek both were embarrassed and got hurt because of Abhijeet's behaviour while all otgers were in shock state including Acp sir who came outside listening the high pitch voice of Abhijeet..._ Daya in shock state : kya... Abhijeet ne aise react kiya freddy aur vivek ke saath...sir aaplogo ne usse poocha nahi...

Acp ; kai baar humne baat karne ki kosis ki Daya...wo dino din bhut harsh hota ja raha tha...maine kai baar reason poocha ki usse koi prblm to nahi lekin uska wahi jawab " nahi sir mai bilkul theek hun "...mujhe hi nahi pure team member ko shak ho gya tha ki kuch na kuch to garbar jaroor hai Abhijeet ke saath...wo aksar kaam ke beech kho jata tha...yahan tak ki ek din bureau me chakkar khakar gir gaya vo (daya became standstill on his place , he was totally in shock )

Daya : sir aaplogo ne pata karne ki kosis nahi ki abhi ke iss bartav ka karan ...

Acp : haan daya pata lagaya humne ...(in pain -filled -smile ) par uska kuch fayda nahi hua...

 _Salunkhe ; boss tumne jo abhijeet ka blood sample diya tha...uska result aa gya hai..._ _Acp exclaimed : great job salunkhe...fir kuch pata chala tujhe ? (salunkhe was silent so acp asked in worry )...salunkhe sab theek hai na..koi ghabrane wali baat to nahi hai ?_ _Salunkhe in tension : boss abhijeet ke bloods me mujhe drugs ke traces mile hai (acp stunned while salunkhe added ) aur ye drugs uske sareer me kisi khane peene ke saman se andar ja raha hai...(in worried done ) iss drugs ke wajah se hi abhijeet ki ye halat ho rahi hai...agar ye continuously chalta raha to abhijeet ka deemag pura khokla ho jaega...(in fear ) wo pagal bhi ho sakta hai boss ya uski jaan bhi ja sakti hai..._

 _Acp sat on chair with thud ...salunkhe hurriedly gave him water and rubbed his back ; boss sambhalo apne aapko... abhijeet ko tumhe hi bachana hoga kisi bhi haal me...uss becharebko to kuch pata bhi nahi hoga ki uske saath kya ho raha hai ?_

 _Acp in hurt tone : salunkhe yaar kya bigara hai usne kisika jo humesa uske saath galat hota hai...(added in teary tone ) agar use kuch ho gya to kya jawab dunga mai Daya ko..._

 _Salunkhe pressing his shoulder : yaar please sambhalo apne aapko...tumhe abhijeet ke liye strong rahna hai pradyuman...hmm (acp nodded )_

 _Salunkhe in confusion : par meri ek baat samajh nahi aa raha ki abhijeet ke khane me ye drugs deta kaun hoga ... jab se advi ayi hai wo to usike haath se bana khana (and then he stopped looking at acp who also in the state of mind thinking anything furthur... their mind became block )_

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 _ **A/n : Thanks to all for reading and reviewing... special thanks to sikhu di who helped me lot for posting this chapter as this chapter is totally based on her idea...hope di aapko pasand aya ho and baaki sabko bhi...**_

 _ **please Also review on my story brkk...**_

 _ **Thank you...**_


	27. shocking truth

Daya stood up in shock and disbelief..he was not understanding anything what has he heard..his heart was not listening Acp sir... no ..Advi..her chuhiya couldn't do anything wrong with his abhi...

Daya in shaking tone : sir aap...aapko koi galat faimi hui hogi...advi aisa nahi kar sakti...(he sat on sofa with thud )...wo advi (his voice chocked )

Acp looked at him in pain , he is going to console him when his cell ring and he received the call but he became stunned listening other side...

Acp in trembeling tone : hum ab..abhi aa rahe hai...(daya looked at him in question so acp added in scary tone ) daya kisine Abhijeet ka kidnap kar liya hospital se...

Daya in shock : WHATTT...

They both rushed toward the hospital..

 **In hospital...**

Daya in anger ; vikrant tum to bari bari baate kar rahe the na ki tumhare hote Abhijeet ko yahan kuch nahi ho sakta...(grabbing his collor ) fir kaise le gaye wo log mere abhi ko haan...kya kar rahe the tumhare gaurds ...

Acp pulling Daya ; daya chhoro ise ...(daya left his collor in frustration )

Vikrant in guilt tone : i m sorry Daya..pata nahi humare itne tight security ke baad bhi wo log abhijeet ko kaise le gaye...

Daya move inside the cell where abhijeet was living...doll was falling down on the floor...some words of abhijeet started buzzing in his ear..

 _ **Friend tum mujhe chhorke jaoge to nahi ?**_

 _ **Tum mujhe story sunane lage ho...mujhe na story bhut pasand hai...**_

 _ **Agar maine tumhe friend bana liya to Daya gussa to nahi hoga..wo na mera best friend hai...**_

Daya fall down on fllor with thud and burst out in tears...Acp sir move toward him and kept hand on his shoulder while sitting beside him...Daya quickly hugged him tightly in tears, he was looking so afraid for his brother...

Acp in pain : Daya sambhalo apne aapko... abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga..(in strong tone ) hum kuch hone nahi denge...

Daya in hug : sir humesa mera abhi hi kyun...kya bigara hai usne kisika..pahle yaddas chali gyi, fir maaji bhi aur bhagwan ko ye sab kam laga jo uske jeendgi me itna bara toofan lake khara kar diya use..(in painful tone ) sir wo sab kuch bardsht kar sakta hai par kisika dhoka nahi...par iss baar to khud uski sagi behan ne ...(in scary tone ) sir abhi ko kuch hoga to nahi na..wo mujhe chhor ke to nahi jayega na...(shaking acp sir ) sir please bataye na...

Acp sir softly pulled him from hug and cupped his face : daya kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet ko...tumhe strong rehna hoga beta...hume abhi in sabke bare me sochna nahi chahiye, iss samay humara pura dhyan Abhijeet ko khojne me lagana chahiye...tum samajh rahe ho na Daya...

Daya in composing tone : yes sir...he stood up while wiping his tears...he come outside and said in anger : vikrant mujhe tumhare har ek staff member se baat karni hai...sabko bulayao yahan ...

Vikrant : Daya humare staff me se aisa kaam koi nahi

Daya cutting him in anger : tumse maine jitna kaha hai utna hi karo..samjhe .. without staff involvement yahan se kisiko gayab karna namumkin hai (pressung his teeth in anger )...Acp sir smiled a bit seeing Daya in his own form

vikrant nodded and called all staff...all were standing with scare in a row...

Daya directly move toward watchman and asked in straight tone : Abhijeet ko kaun le gaya (with red fiery eyes )

Watchman gulping his saliva : sir mujhe nahi pata...

Daya shouting in anger : kaise nahi pata haan..raat ko soke duty karte ho kya... yahan se ek aadmi gayab ho gya aur tumhe iss baat ki bhansk tak nahi lagi...(in anger ) dekh seedhe ssedhe batade sach kya hai warna tum jaiso ka chonch kaise khulwana hai ye mujhe acche se maloom hai...

Watchman in crying : saheb mai sach bol raha hun...mujhe kuch nahi pata..mai to sari raat gate pe hi khara tha bas ek baar wahan se hata tha..

Daya instantly : kab hate the tum wahan se ?

Watchmam in scare ; ye shasi sir ke kehne pe (eyeing at the same staff who took a bribe )...inhone hume bola ki reception par humara koi call aya hai, par jab hum wahan gye kisika bhi call nahi tha ...

Daya eyed at shasi who stared taking back step in fear and while justifying himself : sir ye Watchman jhoot bol raha hai...ye myjhe fasane ki kosis kar raha hai..mai to iske paas gaya bhi nahi tha..

Daya stopped and gave a hard slap on his face who fall down on florr badly keeping hand on his cheek...

Daya pulling him up : bata sach kya hai warna aisa naksha bigarunga tere chehra ka ki tu khud ko pahchane ke layak nahi bachega...batata hai ya nahi (rising his hand in air )

Shasi in crying : sir sir maaro mat batata hun...(daya pushed him and he started blabbering like a parrot after " daanto ke andar se piano bajne ke baad ")...ek hatte katte aadmi ne mujhe paisa diya tha ki mai apna mooh band rakhu aur uski help karu, abhijeet sir ko wo apne saath ek gaari me le gaya (vikrant looked at shashi in anger and shahi move his head down )

Daya controlling his anger and fear ; gaari ka number dekha tumne...aur uss aadmi ka sketch bana sakte ho tum ?

Shasi : nahi saheb gari ka number yaad nahi aur ys aadmi ne apna moih chehre se dhak rakha tha...

Daya in anger kicked the chair : dam it...

vikrant : Daya tum chinta mat karo, Abhijeet jaldi mil jaega...

Daya looked at him in anger which shut his mouth...Daya left from there with Acp sir ...

 **At some other place...**

A goon came near Abhijeet and throw the food plate near him : chal le kha le ye...

Abhijeet in soggy tone : mujhe akele nahi khana...advi ke saath khana hai...

Goon started laughing loudly and abhijeet looked at all of them in anger and said : tumlog hans kyun rahe ho haan..mujhe advi lake do...

A goon in teasing tone : nahi deta tujhe advi..jaa jo karna hai karle . (pushing him badly )

Abhijeet started crying with fear ...he cuddled himself as a kid and said in teary tone ; mai na daya ko sab bata dunga wo na tumlogo ko bhut marega...aur na friend ko bhi...

A girl come there and said : chalo tumlog niklo yahan se ...mai hun iske paas...

Goon : par mam , boss ne to hume jane se mana kiya hua hai na..

Girl in anger : par mai bol rahi hun na tumlogo ko jane ko...ek baar me sunai nahi deta kya...(goon nodded in scare and left from there )

She looked at Abhijeet in pain and move toward him..she softly put her hand on his shoulder when he jerked badly...he was shievering with fear..tears were filling in his eyes and sweats were appeared on his face...

Girl in panick ; kya hua aapko...aap please dariye mat..mai kuch nahi karungi aapko...pakka...

Abhijeet in tears : mujhe yahan se jana hai...mujhe yahan bhut dar lag raha hai...(in sobbing ) mujhe advi ke paas jana hai...please use lado na..

Girl eyes filled up with tears , her heart pinched badly , she just hugged abhijeet tightly and shed all her tears which she was storing for long... she just only mummbled "i m sorry Bhaiya "

Abhijeet's body jerked badly...advi felt shievered In abhijeet's body so she separated... Abhijeet was looking at him with strange eyes...

she heard someone foot step and became scared...she hurriedly move toward the glass window and break it with chair...then she hold abhijeet's hand ; bhaiya please aap yahan se kudiye...

Abhijeet in denying tone : meko nahi kudna...mujhe chot lag jaegi...

Girl in soft tone ; nahi lagegi...(in heavy tone ) behna's promise...

 _ **Abhijeet : advi mujhe ye dawai nahi khani bhut karwi hai yaar...**_

 _ **Advita in sweet tone : bhaiya bilkul bhi karwi nahi lagehi...behna's promise...**_

Abhijeet silently move toward the window and girl helped him...they both came out from the window...they both rushed out from there...

sometimes later boss came in that godown and became stunned to find it empty...

He shouted in anger , kahan hai Abhijeet...?

Goon in scare ;boss lagta hai Advita mam unhe bhagakar apne saath le gayi...

Boss in anger : kya...to akhir me wo larki mere khilaf ho hi gayi...vo nahi janti ki ab iski kitni bari kimmat chukani hogi use...shivaraj se pana lena bhut bhari parega use

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone...next chapter will be the last chater of this story...**

 **Everything will be reveal and sort out in next chapter...**

 **shanaya : Hi dear..i m sorry ki meri wajah se aapko itni boring story padhne ko mili...but yaar mai ko passionate writer to hun nahi jo sabkuch perfect likhungi...maine ff join kiya seekhne ke liye hi...and mujhe sach me bhut pyar mila mere sare reviewers and friens se...mai jo bhi llikhti hun inlogo ke liye hi likhti hun , aapne to mujhe aaj tak ye rvw nahi kiya ki meri writing skill kaisi hai ..par ye review kar diya ki mai story bhut lamba stretch karti hun...hope you don't feel bad with my words as mujhe kisiko bina matlab hurt karke koi khushi nahi milti...tc sweet heart...**

 **And thanks to all who support me like a pillar in the whole ff journey...i m really oblized to all of u.. specially my friends : june, nikki and shikha di who never let me down and never let lose my confidence...thank u so much yaar... love you all...**


	28. Truth Revealed

Daya was driving the car...he was full of tears... his facial expression was clearly showing how much he is missing his brother's care, love nd concern... he remembered how his buddy used to panick seeing him in pain

 ** _Abhijeet slept broke with utensil sound following with a scream..he hurriedly move toward the kitchen and became shock to see Daya there who was holding his hand in pain..._**

 ** _Abhijeet in panick : Daya kya ho gya tujhe...(he saw his hand which were red , abhijeet's heart came out seeing this )...my god kitna haath jal gya hai...idhar aa tu (he hold his hand and kept it under the tap water )_**

 ** _Daya in pain : ahhhhh abhi...chhoro...bhut dukh rah hai (his face was red with pain )..._**

 ** _Abhijeet : bas bas ho gya baccha...(tearly) kya karta rehta hai tu...kitna jala liya haath...kuch chahiye tha to mujhe nahi bula sakta tha...haan .._**

 ** _Daya in pain : abhi mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi isliye coffe peene aa gya tha...(annoyed tone ) par gir gya sara..._**

 ** _Abhijeet in hurt and anger : Daya mai kya karu yaar tera...wo to sukar hai ki blisster nahi nikla...agar jada jal jata to haan..._**

 ** _Daya placing hand on his hand : abhi mujhe tumhare hote hue kuch ho sakta hai kya...ye to mamuli sa jakhm hai, theek ho jaega..._**

 ** _Abhijeet hugged him tightly in fear , daya also hugged him back with a soothing smile on his face realising how much his brother's loved him that couldn't see a small burn part on his hand..._**

Daya closed his eye in pain and a tear slip down from his eyes...abhi kahan ho tum yaar...please aa jayo na apne bhai ke paas (crying silently )

suddenly he applied the break seeing two person in front of car...he hurriedly got down from car and became stunned to see Abhijeet and Advita there...

Advita froze in her place seeing Daya and her hand got loosened from abhijeet's grip... Abhijeet silently followed her gaze and saw Daya infront of him, his eyes became teary ...he instantly ran toward Daya and hugged him tightly while bursting out in tears...

Abhijeet in crying : friend tum kahan chale gaye the...pata hai mujhe na bad uncle leke gye the...

Daya hugged him tightly while dropping his tears..he felt great sooth after seeing his brother fit and fine infront of him...he silenly seperated him from hug and wiped his tears : abhi ab mai aa gya hun na..bilkul bhi mat daro ...(eyeing at advi ) ab tumhe koi nuksan nahi pahunch paega...(advi adverted her gaze hiding her tears )

Advi listened car sound, so she said in panick tone: Aaplog jaye yahan se jaldi...shivaraj ke aadmi yahan aa rahe hai...

Daya became shock listening shivarj's name he asked in shoing tone : shivaraj jinda hai ? par uski to maut ho chuki hai na police encounter me...

Advi in tension : bu (but she stopped and added while composing her self )..dekhiye abhi in sab baato ka wakt nahi hai...aap bhaiya ko jaldi yahan se le jaiye please...please (folding her hands )

Daya instantly : mai tumhe aise chhorke nahi ja sakta...(chamging his concern tone into anger ) abhi bhut sare sawalo ke jawab dene hai tumhe...

Advi in helpless tone : aap samajh kyun nahi rahe hai...aap apne saath saath bhaiya ki jaan bhi khatre me daal rahe hai...

She turned back with a clapping sound...Daya and advi both became shock seeing shivaraj there...

Shivaraj : waah waah waah...yahan to puri ki puri fauj hai...(eyeing at advi) tujhe to manna parega bhai..itne din humare saath rehkar humme hi ullu bana rahi thi...bhut sauk hai na tumlogo ko mujhse panga lene ka, ab dekho ye shivaraj kya karta hai tumlogo ke saath...

Daya coming infron of Advi as a saviour : agar tumlogo me se kisine bhi inhe haath lagane ki kosis ki to wo jinda nahi bachega..

Daya in strong tone : advi , tum abhi ko leke gari me baitho...(advi reamined stay there so daya repeated in loud tone ) advi gari me baitho...

Advi nodded and silently sat with abhijeet..

Shivaraj in tease : yaar Daya tum kyun in befakoofo ke liye apni jaan de rahe ho...meri tumhare saath koi dushmani nahi hai, mai tumhe kuch nahi karunga bas tum chupchap inhe hamare hawale kardo aur chale jayo yahan se...

Daya in anger : tumhari mere saath koi dushmani bhale hi na ho par tum mere sabse bare dushman ho...(with bloody red eyes) tumhari wajah se mere bhai ne bhut saha hai...aaj tum bachoge nahi...

Shivaraj in anger : ye aisi nahi manega... _he took out a gun and fired on Daya's shoulder...(daya fall down on floor in pain )_

Advi screams : bubbbaaaaaa...(she hurriedly came out from the car and move toward Daya )

While Abhijeet got freeze in his place..he step out from the car in stunned phase...he was looking toward Daya and Advi without blinking his eyes...

Advi in tears ; bubba...bubba aap theek to hai...(pressing his shoulder ) kitna khoon beh raha hai...

Daya in weak but angry tone : advi tu bahar kyun ayi...ahhhh...(in pain ) tu please abhi ko leke bhaag ja...mai inhe sambhata hun...

Advi in strong tears ; bubba mai aapko chhorke kahin nahi jaungi ..suna aapne...

Abhijeet's body was shievering badly...he hold his head in his head while he was sweating profusely...he get a blurr image of a girl and himself...a memory hit on his mind

 ** _Bhaiya mai aapko chhorke kahin nahi jaungi...mai aapko akele chhorkar kahin nahi jaungi..._**

 ** _Abhijeet in tears : guriya tujhe apne bhai pe bharosa hai na...(advi nodded) please ja yahan se kuch nahi hoga mujhe (while he was feeling dizzines due to drugs )_**

 ** _Advi hugging Abhijeet tightly while pleading : bhaiya please mujhe jane ko nahi kahiye...mai aapse dur nahi hona chahti..._**

 ** _Abhijeet kissed on her forehead : guriya mai bhi tujhse dur nahi ho sakta...(he steps some footsteps so he seperated her from hug added in strong plus panick tone ) advi jaldi bhaag yahan se, wo log aa rahe hai...tujhe meri kasam..._**

 ** _Advi looked at him with strange eyes and started to move but all goons came from there...shivaraj throw a smoke gas in factory... and signal Advi who instantly left from there with a heavy heart_**

 ** _shivaraj grabbed another girl who wearing same dress as advi (but abhijeet misunderstood that she is her advi due to fog and also in the affects of drug ) : abhijeet tumne mere dhande me tang arake bhut bura kiya ab dekh teri saja teri behan ko milegi ..._**

 ** _Abhijeet in fear (he was coughing badly ): nahi please use jane do...dekho tum jo kahoge wo mai karunga par use jane do please...but before he could speak furthur abhijeet heard a gun shot which shievered him to the core...the girl fall down with thud..._**

 ** _Abhijeet became freeze in his place...he came in anger and move toward shivraj dangerouly ; shivaraj...i will kill you...(in tears) tumne meri behan ko...mai tujhe jaan se maar dunga...(he grabbed his collor but someone fired him from back and he fall down on floor )_**

 ** _Shivaraj ; tch tch tch...sr inspector abhijeet kaise gire pare hai yahan pe...dekho ab tumhari behan ka antim sanskar to tumhe karna chahiye par kya hai na iise itne din apne paas rakhka na to mera bhi moh aa gya ispe...chalo iski antim widhi mai hi kar deta hun..._**

 ** _Abhijeet cried in tears : no please noooooooo...kuch mat karo...ahhhhhhhh (his back was paining like hell ) ...adviiiiiiiiiiiiii utho baccha...guriyaaa...please (crying harshly )_**

 ** _Shivaraj spread the glycerine over the body and that body burns out in fire ..._**

 ** _Abhijeet eyes forgot to react he was just seeing the fire...his body jerked badly two to three times and he fall down unconscious..._**

Abhijeet saw Advi's face and his head started spinning badly...a goon saw abhijeet like this so he grabbed abhijeet and pushed him near shivaraj...

shviraj hold abhijeet's face tightly while speaking : uss din to tu bach gaya tha par ab tujhe aisi mait dunga ki teri rooh bhi kaanp uthegi...(while abhijeet was looking now in semiconscious )

Daya while getting up with the support of advi : dekh shivaraj Abhijeet ko chhor de warna mai tera wo haal karunga jo tu jindgi bhar yaad rakhega...

Shivaraj keeping gun on abhijeet's forhead : sorry Daya...(he was going to press the trigger when a bullet hole him on his head , his eyes became wide seeing gun's on advi's hand )

shiaraj just fall down on floor and dead...all goons escaped from there...

Daya looked at advi in shock...advi's body was shievering with fear and shock...she didn't get what has she done... they both came in stunned phase seeing abhijeet falling on ground ...

Daya and advi both grabbed him but abhijeet became unconscious in his buddy's arm...

Daya in panick : abhijeet... abhijeet ankhe kholo...(patted his cheek ) hey bhagwan kya hoga ise...abhi please ankhe kholo yaar...

Advi composing himself : bubba hume inhe foran hospital le jana hoga...(daya nodded , he picked up abhijeet in arm and settled him in back seat )

Advi sat on back seat keeping abhijeet's head on his lap...whike daya run his quills fastly toward hospital...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Bubba mai Advita nahi hun (daya looked ay her in jerk while she added in composed tone ) mera asli naam khusi hai...mere papa shivaraj ke gang member the, jab mujhe iss baat ka pata chala to maine papa ko bola tha ki unhe mere ya apne kaam me se kisi ek ko chunna hoga...(in tears) mere papa ne mujhe chuna, wo shivaraj ke khilaf gawahi dene ke liye bhi taiyar ho gye par pata nahi kaise shivaraj ko iss baat ki bhanak lag gayi ...usne mere papa ko kidnap kar liya aur (in heavy tone ) mujhe majboor kiya ki mai Advita banke Abhijeet bhaiya ke samne ayu...wo log bhaiya ko tarpa tarpake marna chahte the isliye unhone sabse pahle aapke jane ka wait kiya fir mere jhoote maut ka natak khela unke samne...shivaraj ne unke samne ek laash ko jalaya tha hospital se churake (daya stunned) par bhaiya ko laga ki wo unki advi hai, par shivaraj ne to advi ko usi din maar diya tha jis din use kidnap karke laye the...(she stopped feeling a lump in her throat, daya stummled a bit in shock )... in logo ke jane ke baad maine acp sir ko call karke bhaiya ke bare me bataya...(in sobbing ) maine apne papa ko bachane ke liye ek aise insan ke saath itna galat kiya jisne mujhe jaan se badkar pyar diya mujhe palko par bithaya.. aur mujhe uski saja dedi bhagwan ne cheen liya mere papa ko inhone, shivaraj ne maar dala mere papa ko...anath kar diya mujhe (she cried silently )...bhaiya ki jinda hone ki khabar shivaraj ko nahi thi par jab unhe pata chala to unhone bhaiya ko uthwa liya hospital se ...maine kaise bhi karke unhe bacha liya wahan se par ab fir se unki jaan khatre me par gyi vo bhi meri wajah se...(she burst out in bitter crying )...bubba aap bhi nafrat karte ho na mujhse ?

Daya listened everything...he left from there silently and leaning his body he closed his eyes...his sinus was really very fast, he was trying to compose his emotions

Doctor came out from room , daya and advi both reached toward him ...they both were scared like hell...

Doctor : Mr abhijeet is totally fine..he is out of danger now...(they really took a sigh of relief )...but physically...i really don't know ki wo mentally kaisa behave karenge...wo to unke hosh me ane ke baad hi pata chalega...(saying this he left from there )

In the meantime all team members came running there...they became stunned seeing advi (khushi) there...

Acp in trembeled tone : tum jinda ho ?...(in anger and pain ) kaisi behan ho tum...apne hi bhai ko pagal bana diya tumne, apni maut ka jhoota natak khela..itna sab kuch karne ke baad bhi chain nahi mila tumhe jo ab mere bete ki jaan lene aa gyi...

Advi in crying : uncle maine ye sab...

Acp in loud angry tone : mujhse jhoot ka rishta jodne ki kosis bhi na karo tum...gheen ati hai mujhe ye sochkar ki maine tumhe kabhi apni beti mana tha...(advi closed her teary eyes in pain )...ab tumhare ye magarmach ke ansoo koi kaam nahi ane wale samjhi tum...purvi arrest karo ise aur le jayo mere ankhon ke samne..

Daya finally spoke : ek minute sir...(eyeing at advi ) sir advi ne kuch nahi kiya hai...isne jo bhi kiya wo ek majboori me kiya, aur sayad koi bhi yahi karta jo isne kiya...(advi looked at him with hope )

Daya told them all truth in details but he said that he has murdered shivaraj in self defense not Advi which gave a huge shock to her...

Acp took a deep sigh and left from there : Daya abhijeet ko hos aye to hume inform karna ...(daya nodded )

Daya turned to go when advi hold her hand : bubba aapne mujhe maaf kar diya ..

Daya softly taking his hand from her grip ; mere liye mera abhi sabse important hai ..agar usne tumhe maaf kar diya to mai bhi kar duna (advi looked at him with teary eyes )

Nurse informed them : patient ko hos aa gya hai, aaplog mil lijiye unse..

Daya in happiness rushed toward his buddy's room with a million dollor smile on his face but fear was also compressing in his heart...he move toward him with a soft call "abhi "

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and he look toward daya who was looking him worriedly...

Abhijeet in weak but happy tone : Daya...(tears filled up in daya's eyes , he smiled in tears )

Daya sat beside him and hold his hand : abhi...tum theek ho gye...(in excitement) mai bata nahi sakta mai kitna khus hun...

Abhijeet in confused tone : mai theek ho gya matlab...(looking around ) mai kahan hun Daya ...(pressing his head ) mujhe kuch yaad kyun nahi aa raha ..kya hua tha mere saath...

Daya in concern tone ; boss kuch nahi hua tha yaar...wo tumhe thori chakkar aa gyi thi isliye sir log tumhe lekar aye...

Abhijeet satisfied from this but in mean time he noticed his wound of bullet on his shoulder , he said in panick : Daya...tujhe to goli lagi hai yaar...tu mission se aise hi aa gya...tu na bilkul pagal hai (he said all this this thing in concerned anger which was daya missing so much )...jayo abhi jake first aid karalo tum...

Before Daya would reply doctor said while coming : don't worry abhijeet..hum first aid kardenge tumhare Daya ka...tum relax ho jayo (abhijeet smiled shyly )...

Doctor: waise abhijeet tumse koi aur bhi milne aya hai...Advita andar ayo...

Advi move inside with hesitating and stood infront of Abhijeet when abhijeet said : guriya kahan thi tu ? (in weak and heavy tone ) dekh tere bubba ko...kitni chote lagake aya hai mission se...

Advi in naughty tone (hiding her teary voice ): bhaiya don't worry mai hun na...ab dekhna itna karele ki juice peelaungi ki chot lagana bhool jaenge (abhijeet and advi both chuckled while daya just smiled softly )

Doctor : accha ab bhut ho gyi baate...aap dono bahar jaye..inhe aram karne dijiye...

Abhijeet instantly while holding their hands ; doctor please inhe yahan thori der rahne dijiye na. ...(doctor nodded and left from there sinaling them something who nodded )

Advi : bubba mai abhi ayi...

Daya started carresing his hair where abhijeet was just staring his face so daya said in teasing tone ; boss ab mai itna bhi smar nhi ho ko tum mujhe dekhe ja rahe ho...

Abhijeet in plain tone : kya chupane ki kosis kar raha hai tu Daya aur kyun...kaun si baat hai jo tujhe itna parsshan kar rahi hai ?

Daya in deep tone : abhi ek baat batayo , agar kisiko ap e galti ka pechtava ho par usgli galti bhut bari ho to use maaf karna chahiye ya nahi ?

Abhijeet in smile : daya iss baat ka jawab tere pas khud hoga...agar tujhe lagta hai ki use apni galti ka sachme pachtava hai to hume sachme use dil se maaf kar dena chahiye...kyunki chain se jindgi jeene ke liye maafi dena bhut jaroori hota hai...(placing hand on his cheek ) samjhe buddhu daya...

Daya in sooting smile : sab samaj gya boss...ab tum so jayo..(he started caresing his hai and soon abhijeet drifted into dream land)

He silently move out where advi was standing, he move forward when advi spoke : mujhe doctor ne bataya ki bhaiya ko apne uss phase ke bare me bilkul nahi pata...isliye unke samne uss hisse se related koi bhi baat karne ke liye mana kiya hai...

Bubba aap ne aur bhaiya ne bhut pyar diya par mai iss pyar ke bilkul bhi layak nahi hun...isliye mai aaplogo ki life se bhut dur chali jaungi...(in tears ) ab mai aap logo ki life me aur problem create nahi karna chahti meri wajah se...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n : So this was fully truth revealing chapter...i have thought ki iss chapter me last kar dungi but itna long ho raha tha isliye maine cut kar diya... hope jada bore nahi hue ho aaplog...**

 **Aanya Arsh 08; Special thanks to you didu for appreciating my work this much...love you di...**

 **Angel : sorry dear i can't write sacvi or another couple as i m only duo fan, little bit abhirika aur dareya...tc )))**

 **so last chapter me dher sare duo moments with advi honge...tc))**


	29. My big brother

Daya in serious tone : problem tab hogi jab tum yahan se jaogi...tumhare rahne se nahi...agar abhi tumhare bare me poochega to kya jawab dunga mai use...ki wo ladki jise wo itne din se apni behan manta aya hai wo uski behan nahi balki koi aur hai...aur uski apni behan to usi din mar gyi jis din shivaraj use lekar gya tha...(in moist tone ) ye kahunga mai usse ?...wo pahle se hi ek bojh ke saath jee raha hai ki uske wajah se maaji ki jaan chali gyi...agar use pata chala ki Advi ki maut (he stopped with a lump in his throat )...wo toot jaega yaar, wo ye kabhi nhi seh payega ki wo apni maa ka wachan bhi nahi nibha paya...(in teary tone ) aur mai use tootte hu nahi dekh sakta, kabhi nahi...(joining his both hands, khushi shocked ) isliye mai tumse haath jorkar vinti kar raha hun please mat jayo...mai janta hun kisi ke liye bhi uski pehchaan uska astitva bhut important hai... par aaj mai tumse mere bhai ki khusi ke liye bheekh maang raha hun, please tum uski behan advita ban jayo...please...(attaching his wet face on his joint hands while closing his eyes )

Advita instantly hold his hands and said in teary tone : bubba chhoti behan ke samne aise haath nahi jora karte (daya looked at her in jerk )..aap mane ya na mane par maine aapko aur bhaiya ko humesa sage bhai se badhkar mana hai...(tears were rolling down from her cheek ) bhale hi wo sab ek natak tha par maine apni jeendgi ki sari khusi jeeyi hai aaplogo ke saath...(in chuckled ) mere nakhre uthaye..mujhe palko pe bithaya ...ek behan se badhkar khyal rakha aaplogo ne mera...mujh jaisi ladki ke liye ye koi sapne se kam nahi ...aapki aur bhaiya ki khusi ke liye to mai apni jaan bhi de sakti hun fir apne pehchan ko chhorna to bhut chhoti baat hai...(in deep tone ) aur fir mera ye wajood to aap dono se hi hai na bubba...

Daya looked at her lovingly with teary eyes and then hugged her tightly...sirf tune hi nahi maine bhi tujhe humesa apni chhoti behan hi mana hai (advi closed her eyes feeling the sooth )..tu nahi janti tune aaj kitni bari khusi di hai mujhe...(seperated her from hug and cupped her face )... aur aajke baad humse dur jane ke bare me kabhi sochna bhi mat..samjhi (strictly )

Advi in naughtiness: samjh gyi motu...(daya glared at her then kissed on her forehead with smile )

 **Two months Later...** Daya in tease : Koi mujhe jaldi karne ka bhasan de raha tha aur khud chiti ki tarah kaam kar rahi hai huh...

Advi blowing the ballons : aapse jada fast hun mai...ok ...

Daya in aggressive tone : accha jara bata to subah se kiya kya tune ...boss ke liye gift kisne karidha..Daya ne...ghar ka pura decoration kisne kiya Daya ne...

Advitw cutting him with : haan haan samajh gyi ...par bhaiya ka aur aapka fav khana to maine banaya na...

Daya in anger : chuhiya kuch to sharm kar... khana maine khud order karke bulaya hai...(advita made a cute sad face ) aur tune aaj din bhar se ek hi kaam kiya hai (advi narrowing her eyes while daya added irritatingly ) mera deemag khane ka...

Advi in anger : ab to ek bhi kaam nahi karungi sacchi huh...aur na baat bhi nahi karungi aapse pakka...

Daya in happiness : sacchi...thank god..kuch pal ke liye to santi milegi mujhe...(advi was going to hit him with pillow when door bell rang )

Advi in hurry ; bhaiya aa gye...bubba jaldi light off karo aap...mai cake lati hun...

Abhijeet himself open the door when nobody opened it...he tiredly switch on the light when all glister came on his face and daya , advi both hugged him from side with : Happy brother's Daya ...

Abhijeet was looking stunned...he saw his whole house which was decorated beautifully and all over trio's pictures were hanging of every moments..a big banner of **Happy brother's day** attracted his eyes ...a teary smile appeared on his lips...he kept his both hands on their head lovingly : thank u so much

They seperated from hug and they both bow down while signaling him to forward his step ...he looked at them amazingly and looked down he became so much surprise seeing rose petals on the floor...he smiled in disappointment and forwarded his step and saw his favourite black forest cake...he looked at tgem with praising eyes...

Daya giving him knives : chalo abhi ab ye cake kato...(licking his tongue ) mujhe to ise dekhkar paani aa raha hai...(advi and abhi both pat their heads while daya ignored them )

Abhijeet cut the cake and fed them who accepted it happily and applied some cakes on their faces...

They all set on dining table... Abhijeet was going to take bite when advi stopped him with ; bhaiya aaj mai aapko khilaungi...

Daya instantly : nahi mai khilaunga...

Advita angrily : mai khilaungi...

Abhijeet in helpless tone ; chup ho jayo yaar...tum dono saktano ke chakkar me mai bhooka reh jaunga..(both made angry face )...ek kaam karo dono khilado .. ok ?

Daya and advi both nodded happily and fed Abhijeet who was enjoying this soothing moments...

 **At night...**

Abhijeet was lying on bed and was talking to her mother's picture silsilently when he heard footsteps so he hurriedly kept it inside pillow while clearing his wet eyes...

Daya entred inside saw his wet eye lashes, he became tense and instantly came toward him and switch on the light...

Abhijeet hiding his eyes : Daya tu abhi tak soya nahi...

Daya turning his face asked in panic tone : abhi tumhare ankh me ansoo..kya hua yaar...(cupping his face ) bureau me kuch hua kya ?

Abhijeet listened the care-filled- voice and he couldn't control himself he just hugged Daya tightly and burst oit in tears...his body was jerking badly where Daya became stunned...Daya's heart became fast listening his bitter crying voice...

Daya in trembling voice : Ab...bhi ?

Abhijeet in sobbing (remaining in hug ) : maa mujhe kabhi maaf nahi karengi na Daya..nai mai unhen bacha paya aur na unki guriya ko...(daya became stunned )...kyun mara shivaraj ne uss nanhi si jaan ko...kya bigara tha usne ...bolo na Daya...kya bigara tha uss masoom ne uska...(in trembling tone ) kitna dard hua hoga meri gudiya ko...wo pukar rahi hogi mujhe ...apne bhaiya ko...(in anger ) par kuch nahi kar paya mai...nahi bacha paya mai apni behan ko nahi ...(he burst out again in Daya's arm , his crying voice was pinching Daya's heart badly )

Daya pulled him softlt from hug realising him little calm... Abhijeet down his head ...Daya asked in heavy tone : tumhe ye sab kaise pata chala abhi...

Abhijeet in low tone : aaj forensic lab me maine sir ki aur salunkhe saheb ki baate sunli ...(in tears ) mai bhut bura beta hu na daya...sari maa yahi dua mangegi ki unko mujh jaisa beta na mile...

Daya in hurt and anger : abhi please ..khudko koshna aur judge karna band karo tum...jo kuch bhi hua usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi abhi...(in teary tone ) Advi aur maaji ko jana hi tha yaar, unhe tum kya koi nahi rok sakta tha...

Abhijeet in strong teary tone : nahi Daya...mai unhe bacha sakta tha yaar...Dad unki jimmedari mujhpe saunp par gye the par mai fail ho gya...naahi accha beta ban paya aur nahi accha bhai ...

Daya in silent tone : tumhe to sab pata chal chuka tha fir tumne bahar khushi se sach kyun nahi poocha abhi... aur maine bhi to tumse itni bari baat chupayi mujhe kyun kuch nahi bola tumne ?

Abhijeet became shocked from his question but he replied ; mai use dukhi nahi karna chahta tha...aur na tujhe ye poochkar pareshan karna chahta tha...

Daya in smile : humare bare me tumne itna socha apni takleef bhulakar fir bhi keh rahe ho tum acche bhai nahi ho...(abhijeet looked at him amazingly)...abhi Tumne khud nahi pata ki tum kitne acche ho..tum iss duniya ke sabse acche bhai ho...(abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes ) aur advi vo to apne bhaiya pe proud feel kar rahi hogi...(wiping his tears ) par tum khudko yun takleef dekar sirf mujhe hi nahi usko bhi takleef de rahe ho yaar...

Abhijeet hugged him tightly daya carresed his hair ...they both felt great sooth in their heart...abhinewt heart and mind both became relax like anything ...

Daya still in hug : Abhi ...

Abhijeet closing his teary eyes : hmmm

Daya : promise me boss tum khudko ab in sabka kasoorwar nahi manoge...please ?

Abhijeet seperated from hug and nodded while patting his cheek...daya smiled in tears...

They both became silent for sometimes then Abhijeet initated in strong tone : Daya ab se khusi hi meri advi hai...meri guriya hai... bhagwan ne ek aur mauka diya hai mujhe mai wo nahi khounga...

Daya looked at him with proud eyes and pressed his shoulder giving an assuring glance ...and then asked in cute naughty tone : aur mai kya hun boss ?

Abhijeet thinking : tu...(daya's heart beat fast )...tu to mera Daya hai (added in loving tone ) meri jaan hai...(pressing his cheek )

Daya hugged him tightly in soothing expression while Abhijeet gave a soft kiss on his head..

 **The End...**

 **A/n : Thank you to all reviewers and silent readers and also heartly thanks to 16 person who favourated my story...**

 **Hope aaplogo ne last chapter enjoy kiya hoga... although i got so less reviews but i m satisfied...**

 **Guys ek important baat mai ek long break le rahi hun ff se... because meri mom mujhe allowed nahi kar rahi hai as mera board hone wala hai iss baar...will try to give an os in mid but not sure...mumma ki baat to taal nhi sakti na...miss you guys...bye...tc )))))**

 **Love you all...**


End file.
